Tình đánh rơi Tình tìm thấy (Love lost Love found)
by Maevezanar
Summary: Hai năm trôi qua kể từ ngày Maeve mất tích và Sinbad vẫn chưa thể tìm được cô. Trong lúc tuyệt vọng nhất, anh vô tình phát hiện một manh mối có thể dẫn anh đến bên cô. Tuy nhiên, cái giá phải trả cho điều đó khá đắt… liệu Sinbad có đánh đổi tất cả cho một bóng hình trong quá khứ?
1. Chapter 1: Ký ức

**Author:** Maeve

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Sinbad/Maeve

**Fandom**: Adventures of Sinbad

**Genre**: Romance, adventure, angst, comedy

**Theme song**: Qui saura (Đôi bờ) – Anh Tú

**A/N**: Fic dịch của chính bản thân.

Bản tiếng Anh đã được viết năm 2005 , tức là cách đây 6 năm. Giờ đọc lại chính mình cũng thấy nó sến và sai ngữ pháp tè le (đến cái tựa cũng sến mà… "Nothing is impossible", nghe cứ như điệp vụ bất khả thi của Tom Cruise). Tự thấy hông thể post bản đó lên được nên đã rút can đảm mà dịch lại tòan bộ fic.

Chính xác hơn thì phải gọi là re-made mới đúng. Vì bản tiếng Việt sẽ khác bản tiếng Anh, nhiều cảm xúc hơn, hài hơn và nội dung cũng khác … 1 chút xíu (nhiều nhiều xíu). Khác biệt đó là gì thì xin dành để làm bất ngờ cho bạn đọc (tức là nếu còn có ai quan tâm đến cái fandom xưa lắc xưa lơ này mà vào đọc)

* * *

**CHƯƠNG 1: KÝ ỨC**

_Đêm qua anh mơ thấy em yêu đến trong mộng buồn  
Dĩ vãng thoáng tới đốt cháy trái tim thương em  
Khóe mắt đẫm ướt mái tóc xõa mới chấm vai cho thương em ngàn đời  
Ta kêu tên em qua vùng biển sóng chân trời_

_- Đôi bờ -_

Tối. Tối lắm. Xung quanh anh là một màn đen lạnh giá bao phủ. Anh không thấy. Anh không nhìn thấy gì cả.

Rồi đột nhiên anh nghe tiếng người khẽ gọi tên anh.

"Sinbad!"

Ngay lập tức, anh xoay phắt người ra sau. Một tia sáng le lói đột nhiên xuất hiện, với một bóng người dong dỏng cao ẩn sau tấm áo chòang lớn phủ trùm đầu. Tuy mắt không thể nhìn ra nhưng tai anh quên sao được giọng nói ấy…

"Sinbad!", lại một lần nữa, người đó cất tiếng gọi anh. Dù rất nhỏ, rất nhẹ nhưng cũng đủ để tim anh lỗi một nhịp.

"Maeve!?", Sinbad bật thốt ra "Maeve!"

"Sinbad! Cứu em!", cô đưa tay về phía anh, cất tiếng gọi thảm thiết. Không để lỡ bất cứ giây nào, Sinbad vội phóng ngay đến bên cô chỉ với một ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu.

_Chờ anh, Maeve! Chờ anh!_

Anh chạy. Chạy hòai. Chạy mãi. Nhưng sao chẳng thể với tới cô. Quãng đường trông ngắn lại hóa xa trong phút chốc. Tiếng cô gọi thảm thiết vang văng vẳng bên tai anh càng khiến tim gan anh như bị đốt cháy. Là anh tưởng tượng hay quả thật bóng cô đang nhạt dần. Không. Chuyện này không thể lặp lại một lần nữa. Không thể. Anh gồng mình nắm chặt tay, dồn hết sức nhảy những bước dài về phía cô và vừa khi anh những tưởng đã chạm được đến cô thì như một làn sương, cô chợt…

…tan theo bóng đêm.

"Maeve! Maeve!", anh bấn lọan gọi tìm cô, hỏang hốt nhìn quanh quất tìm bóng dáng quen thuộc nhưng những gì anh nhận được chỉ là tiếng vọng lại vô tình của chính mình trong thinh không. Chỉ khi anh nghĩ anh đã tìm được cô thì cô lại biến mất ngay trước mắt anh. Định mệnh không thể trêu đùa với anh như vậy được. Không thể…

"Không!"

Sinbad chòang bật dậy, mắt mở căng ra và mồ hôi nhễ nhại đầy mặt.

_Là ác mộng…như mọi khi…_

Sinbad quệt mồ hôi trên trán, thở dài và không màng đếm xem đã bao lần giấc mơ ấy lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm thức anh mỗi khi chàng thuyền trưởng nhắm mắt lại. Đêm hằng đêm nó ám ảnh, vùi dập và đày đọa anh như một bản án khắc nghiệt dành cho kẻ bất lực đã không bảo vệ được người con gái anh yêu, đã để cô vuột khỏi tay anh mà chìm sâu vào màn đêm của các thế lực đen tối.

"Arghhhh!", anh khẽ gầm gừ, đầu nhức bưng bưng với từng đợt ký ức về cô như những làn sóng đập liên hồi vào tâm trí anh, xô phăng đi bức tường vô hình mà anh đã dựng lên trong tim để chôn vùi quá khứ với những hình ảnh về cô và cả một phần của linh hồn anh.

Những hạt nắng vàng le lói tràn qua khe cửa sổ, rơi xuống và đậu lại trên bậu cửa ca-bin cô. Sinbad hít sâu, chật vật nhét thêm không khí vào phổi vì anh sợ tim mình sẽ lại ngưng đập khi anh nhìn rõ lại cảnh vật trong phòng. Sinbad vuốt mặt, chần chừ một chút rồi mới mở mắt.

_Căn phòng vẫn vậy, chẳng hề thay đổi._

Chẳng có gì thay đổi và đó chính là vấn đề. Trong một thóang, anh đã hy vọng rằng điều kỳ diệu sẽ xuất hiện, rằng cô sẽ đứng ở đó đợi anh tỉnh dậy và trêu anh bỏ bê công việc mà trốn đi ngủ. Nhưng không. Sự im ắng tĩnh lặng bao trùm căn phòng khiến Sinbad nhận ra cô không có ở đây, cô chưa từng quay về và…có lẽ rằng ngày về vẫn còn xa… xa lắm…

Ý nghĩ cuối lại một lần nữa khiến anh đưa tay lên ngực, nghẹn thở. Đó là lý do anh không bao giờ bước vào ca-bin này. Anh không thể để bản thân chết mòn trong quá khứ, càng nhất là khi anh chưa tìm ra cô. Nhưng…nhưng hôm nay thì khác. Hôm nay là một ngọai lệ, cơn bão đêm qua là một ngọai lệ…và vì cô luôn là một ngọai lệ đối với anh.

**** Flashback****

**_Ào!_**

_Lại một cơn sóng nữa đập vào tàu khiến chiếc Nomad chao đảo và nghiêng mạnh sang mạn trái. Ở đầu thuyền Sinbad và Doubar cùng ra sức bấu, giữ chặt bánh lái để điều khiển con tàu trong màn mưa dày đặc, quất rát cả mặt. Firouz, Rongar và Bryn chật vật nắm giữ các sợi dây và cố buộc chặt chúng vào lan can thành tàu nhằm giữ cho những cánh buồm không bị cơn cuồng phong xé tọac đi._

**_Ầm! Ầm!_**

_Những tia chớp xanh đánh mạnh vào thinh không, sáng lóe lên và chia đôi bầu trời khiến tiếng ra lệnh của Sinbad như bị lạc mất đi trong cơn gầm thét thịnh nộ của biển xanh. Vừa lúc ấy, lại một cơn sóng nữa đập vào tàu ngay khi Bryn đang loay hoay cúi buộc sợi dây vào mạn. Con tàu chao sang phải một góc ba mươi độ khiến cô cũng mất thăng bằng ngã chúi vào thành tàu._

_Hình ảnh ấy đập vào mắt Sinbad khiến anh ngây người phải đến mấy giây, tim đập lọan xạ như muốn nhảy bung ra khỏi lồng ngực. Thất thần, anh buông tay khỏi bánh lái phóng liền hai bước đến cạnh cô, nắm kéo giữ Bryn lại trước khi cô ngã xuống mặt nước đen ngòm. Anh ôm chặt cô vào lòng, ráo riết hỏi._

_"Em không sao chứ? Không sao chứ?"_

_Bryn vừa chớm miệng trả lời thì đã vội im bặt khi môi anh thốt gọi một cái tên không quen thuộc._

_"Maeve!"_

_Maeve?_

_Lần duy nhất cô nghe anh gọi đến cái tên này chính là ngày đầu tiên cô bước lên tàu Nomad. Suốt hai năm qua chẳng ai nhắc đến cái tên ấy trừ những lời xì xầm sau lưng Sinbad. Cô đã phớt lờ, cho rằng điều này không quan trọng mãi cho đến lúc này, khi Sinbad nhìn chăm chăm vào cô và gọi tên cô ấy với cái giọng khẩn thiết đầy âu lo. Chưa bao giờ anh dành cho bất kỳ ai ánh nhìn đó, không một cô gái nào, kể cả cô…_

_Bryn lắc đầu, đồng thời lay mạnh tay anh, "Em không sao! Nhưng Sinbad…em là Bryn!"_

_Bryn. Bryn. Bryn. Bryn ở đây. Còn Maeve? Maeve đâu? Lời cô nói như một cơn sóng dữ ập vào đánh bật anh tỉnh giấc._

_Phải rồi…Maeve… đã không còn ở đây nữa. Maeve không may mắn như Bryn. Cô ấy đã phải vùi mình xuống biển sâu lạnh giá cũng trong một đêm tối trời dồn dập gió mưa của hai năm trước. Anh… đã không cứu được cô. Anh có nhảy theo cô, anh có bơi theo cô, anh có ngụp lặn, có kiếm tìm nhưng anh không thể thấy cô trong màn mưa dày đặc. Biển xanh đã cướp mất cô trong tay anh và điều duy nhất mà Sinbad, kẻ tự xưng là người chủ của bảy biển, có thể làm là bất lực nhìn cô bị nhấn chìm trong dòng nước hung hãn. Kể từ hôm đó, anh đã rất sợ những cơn bão như thế này. Anh cứ nơm nớp lo sợ không biết rồi sẽ mất đi ai trong số những thủy thủ, những người bạn, những thành viên trong đại gia đình Nomad mà anh rất yêu quý này. Mất đi Maeve đã là một thất bại và đả kích quá lớn đối với anh, và Sinbad đã thề sẽ không để biển xanh cướp đi bất kỳ người bạn nào khác, cho dù với bất cứ giá nào đi chăng nữa._

_"Anh…anh xin lỗi!", Sinbad áy náy khi nhận nhầm Bryn với cô, anh đã để vô tình để ký ức và nỗi đau của anh về Maeve lấn át lý trí của mình, "Em…ừm…cẩn thận!"_

_Nói rồi anh để cô ở lại và nắm lấy một cây xà, đu lên chỗ Doubar để cùng nắm giữ bánh lái, quyết tâm đưa thủy thủ đòan Nomad ra khỏi cơn bão._

_Sáng hôm sau thì bão tan và chiếc Nomad cũng cập cảng Basra an tòan, duy có đôi chỗ trên tàu bị hư hại nên cần phải sửa chữa. Firouz, Rongar và Doubar cùng một số thủy thủ khác đi vào thành phố mua thêm lương thực tích trữ trong khi Sinbad cùng Bryn ở lại tàu, chỉ huy công việc sửa tàu. Một phần vì do chống chọi với cơn bão đêm qua nên Sinbad khá thấm mệt và anh thật sự cần nghỉ ngơi._

_Căn dặn việc sửa chữa tàu với các thủy thủ ở trên boong lần cuối, Sinbad quay lưng bước xuống khoang tàu, băng ngang qua khoang sinh họat chung và mắt anh đột ngột dừng lại ở phía hành lang cuối con tàu, nơi Bryn và Asmir, một thủy thủ trẻ đang đứng. Các cơ mặt của anh đanh lại khi trông thấy họ đang định tra chìa vào ổ khóa ca-bin…của người đó._

_"Các người đang làm gì?", anh hét lớn, săm săm đi tới và thô bạo giật chùm chìa khóa từ tay Asmir khiến anh chàng tái xanh cả mặt, còn Bryn thì vội vàng tìm lời giải thích._

_"Sinbad, tụi em đang định kiểm tra xem các khoang có chỗ nào bị hư hỏng cần sửa chữa hay không. Anh biết đấy…cơn bão đêm qua khá lớn và…"_

_"Tôi chẳng đã nói không có lệnh của tôi thì bất cứ ai cũng không được mở ra sao? Có phải bây giờ các người không coi lời của thuyền trưởng ra gì phải không?", Sinbad hằn học ngắt lời Bryn khiến cô bất ngờ và có phần hơi khiếp sợ. Ánh mắt nảy lửa này, thái độ này, cô chưa bao giờ thấy ở anh. Chưa bao giờ. Cô vẫn luôn nghe các thủy thủ kháo nhau rằng đó là ca-bin nguyền rủa, và rằng không ai được nhắc đến nó trước mặt Sinbad. Cô có thắc mắc nhưng họ không bao giờ trả lời cô tại sao, và bây giờ cô lại đang tự hỏi một lần nữa. Có điều gì trong ca-bin này lại có thể khiến anh trở thành một kẻ cằn cọc thô bạo đến vậy?_

_"Em không có ý đó nhưng…", Bryn trả lời, để ý thấy gân xanh của anh đã hằn lên cả trên cổ và mắt Sinbad đục ngầu, đỏ hoe những đường chỉ máu._

_"Đủ rồi! Cả hai người hãy lên trên boong kiểm tra cho tôi! Chỗ này…tôi biết tự xử lý!", anh lại ngắt lời Bryn với một ánh mắt lạnh băng và lần này cô nhận ra đây không phải lúc thích hợp để giải thích. Asmir và Bryn vừa bước lên boong, vừa lấm lét nhìn nhau, tỏ ý ngạc nhiên và cũng có phần lo lắng với thái độ kỳ quặc của thuyền trưởng._

_Còn lại một mình trong boong tàu, chàng thuyền trưởng đứng yên như phỗng và đăm đăm nhìn xâu chìa khóa trên tay như thể không chắc anh nên làm gì với nó. Anh rối bời, ngước mắt nhìn lên cánh cửa gỗ đóng im ỉm. Hai năm qua anh đã chẳng dám bước chân đến đây, chẳng dám quay đầu nhìn tới cho dù ca-bin của cô chỉ nằm cách ca-bin của anh chưa đầy một mét… vì anh biết dù chỉ một lần nếu phải mở cánh cửa đó, anh sẽ phải đối mặt với quá khứ và sự thất bại của mình khi không giữ nổi cô, người con gái anh yêu hơn cả chính bản thân mình._

_Hai năm anh ra lệnh khóa kín cửa và để cho ca-bin chìm vào giấc ngủ, để cho thời gian ngừng trôi và để cho ký ức vẫn còn nguyên vẹn mới tinh như thưở ban đầu._

_Hai năm, anh cấm tất cả các thủy thủ không ai được phép nhắc đến tên cô vì anh biết tim mình sẽ không thể chịu đựng nổi khi mỗi lần gọi tên là mỗi một nhát cứa vào tâm cang anh._

_Hai năm, anh vùi quên trong nỗi đau bằng những trận chiến khốc liệt, những nhát dao tàn nhẫn và những bóng hồng thâu đêm. Đâu đó trong những nỗ lực để quên đi nỗi đau, để quên cô… anh dần quên mất bản thân mình là ai và mình đang làm gì._

_Nhưng hôm nay cảm giác đó lại quay về, cơn bão đêm qua vẫn còn ám ảnh Sinbad. Theo những cơn sóng, những cơn gió, ký ức về cô đã lùa về trong tim anh và trước khi anh kịp nhận ra thì chiếc ổ khóa rỉ sét đã lẩy lên bật mở khi Sinbad xoay chìa. Anh nhắm chặt mắt, hít vào thật sâu trước khi mở mắt ra lại, và thấy bản thân ngập trong miền ký ức với mỗi quyển sách, mỗi chai lọ, mỗi tấm áo, mỗi nụ cười còn vương lại trong đây. Có Allah mới biết anh nhớ cô đến mức nào. Sinbad lấy tay quẹt ngang mặt bàn vốn đã phủ đầy bụi, anh nhẹ nhàng hươ lấy mấy sợi tơ nhện nằm vắt vẻo trên ngọn đèn cầy mà nghe lòng trĩu nặng. Anh ngồi phịch xuống giường một cách mỏi mệt, ôm lấy tấm chăn như còn vương thỏang đâu đấy mùi hương của cô. Lần đầu tiên trong hai năm, anh để cho mắt mình đỏ hoe, để cho sống mũi cay khi gọi tên cô và chìm vào giấc mơ trưa…_

**** End Flashback ****

_~ To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Kỷ vật

**CHƯƠNG 2: KỶ VẬT**

___Trong đêm đơn côi gió mưa rơi nhớ em vời vợi  
Thương cánh hoa xưa xa cách đã lâu không thấy nhau  
Qua bao thương đau bóng liêũ có thắm như xuân ta trao mối duyên đầu  
Đôi môi son tươi và vùng biển mắt xanh màu_

___- Đôi bờ_

Nỗi nhớ đã mang anh về lại ca-bin của cô và để anh chết lặng trong từng ký ức miêng mang về cô nàng phù thủy tóc đỏ.

"Em ở đâu?", anh bật thốt ra, nghe môi mình đắng chát. Mỗi ngày trôi qua là một lần cực hình tra tấn khi hình bóng cô vẫn luôn là ảo ảnh đu đưa nhập nhòe trong từng giấc mơ của anh.

Vừa khi ấy, một cơn sóng lớn đánh mạnh vào tàu khiến nó chao đảo và làm rơi một quyển sách từ trên kệ. Anh cúi xuống nhặt và khá ngạc nhiên khi đập vào mắt anh là hai chữ "Nhật ký" trên bìa sách.

"Có lẽ nào…", một thóang mơ hồ hiện ra trong mắt anh. Sinbad nửa muốn đặt quyển sách lại vào chỗ cũ, nửa như lại muốn mở ra. Maeve viết nhật ký? Cô ấy mà thuộc cái lọai sẽ viết hết tâm sự của mình vào một cuốn sách sao? Anh không tin. Anh chưa bao giờ dám, dù chỉ một giây tưởng tượng đến cái hình ảnh 'kinh hòang': Maeve cắm cúi nắn nót viết từng dòng chữ trong nhật ký như một cô tiểu thư kiêu kỳ. Đột nhiên Sinbad bật cười. Maeve ___của anh_…kiêu căng thì có, nhưng 'tiểu thư' thì chắc chắn không. Cuối cùng trí tò mò đã xui khiến anh làm một hành động mà Maeve chắc chắn sẽ nướng rụi anh nếu cô ở đây.

___Ừ thì…cũng vì cô ấy không có ở đây mà…_

Sinbad nằm lại xuống giường, lấy gối kê cao đầu và khẽ mở trang đầu tiên của quyển nhật ký. Ngày ghi trong ấy cũng là thời điểm cô mới gia nhập thủy thủ đòan Nomad.

_'____Nhật ký yêu dấu, bác Dim Dim, hòn đảo Bình Minh và tất cả những gì mình đã từng yêu, từng biết đều đã biến mất. Ngọai trừ Dermott. Phải, rất may Dermott vẫn không rời bỏ mình và thú thật, mình sẽ biết làm gì nếu không có Dermott đây? Mấy ngày này, mình đã phải tập làm quen với một cuộc sống mới: lênh đênh trên biển trong nhiều ngày liền và mắc kẹt cùng một gã thuyền trưởng phiền phức cùng cái đám thủy thủ ngu ngốc của anh ta. Sóng và gió mang lại cho mình một cảm giác yên bình và tự do, nhưng với điều kiện cái gã kiêu căng hống hách kia đừng lúc nào cũng gân cổ lên ra lệnh cho mình. Anh ta nghĩ anh ta là ai chứ? Mình là mình và chẳng ai có quyền yêu cầu mình phải làm gì hoặc sống như thế nào. Không một ai! Cho dù gã đó có tự xưng là người chủ của bảy biển. Cơ mà… chủ nhân của bảy biển cơ đấy. Giờ mình mới biết không những cái mồm anh ta to mà cái lòng tự kiêu cũng lớn chẳng khác gì một đại dương… Chẳng biết đến bao giờ mình mới có thể giải cứu bác Dim Dim, hạ gục Rumina và…và trở về với cuộc sống thường tại của mình như nó vốn nên có." _

Sinbad đảo mắt, chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên với ấn tượng 'đẹp' mà cô dành cho anh. Căn bản là chính Sinbad cũng không mấy ưa cô phù thủy tập sự nóng tính, cứng đầu, chỉ chăm chăm đốt cánh buồm của anh trong những ngày đầu khi cô lên thuyền. Tuy nhiên chính tính khí đặc biệt của cô đã khiến anh không thể rời mắt khỏi cô, khiến cô trở thành một trong những ngọai lệ đối với anh. Vì cô không giống bất cứ cô gái nào anh đã gặp nên anh đã lơ là cảnh giác để rồi đánh rơi trái tim anh vào tay cô.

_'____Nhật ký yêu dấu, mình đã tưởng mình chẳng bao giờ còn cơ hội viết những dòng này nữa khi Vorgon nuốt chửng mình vào cái thế giới tăm tối của hắn. Rất may…và cũng như mọi lần, bản lĩnh của Sinbad đã giải nguy cho dân làng và mọi người. Vorgon bị tiêu diệt nhưng liền sau đó lại có một…____tai nạn____ ừm…sự kiện nho nhỏ xảy ra. Có lẽ là…trong lúc bối rối, mình đã không kiềm chế được bản thân và đã ____hôn say đắm____…vô tình chạm môi Sinbad. Thực sự là mình cũng không nhớ rõ do mình hay anh ấy chủ động trước, và mình cũng không chắc hành động đó là do mình biết ơn hay là do…một số cảm xúc nào khác. Mình không hy vọng là lý do sau… Mình còn nhiều điều phải làm, còn bác Dim Dim, còn Rumina, còn Dermott… Mình không thể để tình cảm làm xao lãng quyết tâm của mình. Nhưng dù sao thì…mình cũng đã có một khỏanh khắc tuyệt vời với Sin…ủa mà…á á á… mình đang viết lang mang cái gì vậy?!' _

_'____Nhật ký yêu dấu, mối quan hệ giữa mình và Sinbad ngày một phức tạp, đặc biệt là sau trận chiến sống còn với Rumina. Mình biết Rumina còn sống, và Sinbad cũng biết điều đó. Anh còn khẳng định sẽ không để mình đơn độc chiến đấu, và rằng anh sẽ luôn sát cánh bên mình để hạ gục Rumina. Chỉ là những lời nói đơn giản nhưng mình thấy rất ấm áp, và bằng một cách nào đó, ánh mắt của anh khiến mình tin rằng anh sẽ làm được. Tuy nhiên Nhật Ký à, mình sợ điều đó… mình sợ nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh trong màu đại dương ấy đã bao lần khiến mình chóang ngộp. Mình sợ bản thân sẽ lại mất tự chủ và xao lãng đi nhiệm vụ chính. ____Nhưng quả thật… ánh mắt ấy rất đẹp, và những cử chỉ ân cần ấy, những nụ hôn ngọt ngào ấy____…. Thề có Merlin! Maeve!'_

Anh không khỏi không bật cười khi đọc đến những dòng cuối cùng và dường như anh có thể tưởng tượng được cái cảnh cô hỏang lọan đấu tranh với nội tâm ra sao khi nhận ra bản thân đã quá thành thật với nhật ký. Sinbad vẫn luôn biết nụ hôn ngày đó không chỉ đơn giản là một nụ hôn bình thường. Nó đã làm thay đổi tất cả về mối quan hệ giữa anh và cô, giúp anh … lẫn cô nhận ra giữa hai người không chỉ tổn tại tình bạn bình thường duy chỉ có điều ở thời điểm đó, cả hai đã cố phủ nhận tình cảm dành cho đối phương để rồi…điều đó giờ là một trong những nỗi hối hận lớn nhất của anh.

_'____Nhật ký yêu dấu, Sinbad… dạo gần đây có những biểu hiện rất lạ. Anh ấy…anh ấy…ừ thì…Sinbad…mặc quần da. Ừm ờ… đó chẳng phải chuyện lạ gì. Là một thuyền trưởng, anh ấy có quyền chọn cho mình một phong cách ăn mặc và…mình cũng chẳng là ai để mà đi nhận xét chuyện đó. Nhưng…nhưng anh ấy liệu có nhận ra chuyện tóc tai bù xù, râu ria xồm xòam và quần da bóng lưỡng là một sự kết hợp tồi không? Rất…rất kém thẩm mỹ! Đó là chưa kể nó làm cho Sinbad mất đi cái vẻ điển trai mà anh vốn có, thay vào đó là ____sự phong trần____…không đúng, giống cướp biển thì chuẩn hơn. Mình tự hỏi điều gì đã khiến anh có sự thay đổi này…'_

Sinbad nhíu mày. Coi nào. Hẳn phải có một sự nhầm lẫn gì đó…và Sinbad lại còn tưởng Maeve rất ủng hộ anh trong việc thay đổi hình tượng. Chẳng phải cô thích cái lọai râu ria như Vincenzo và cơ bắp như Eyolf sao? Anh nghĩ cô sẽ vui hơn khi anh ra dáng trưởng thành thay vì một chàng thuyền trưởng lóc chóc. Anh thay đổi vì cô và hóa ra lại thành công cốc. Chuyện ngọai hình này…chắc có lẽ anh sẽ phải suy nghĩ lại. Nếu còn gặp lại nhau, Sinbad không muốn phải bỏ mạng, bị nướng khét lẹt bởi quả cầu lửa của Maeve khi cô lầm anh với một tên cướp biển nào đấy.

Sinbad thở dài. Ngày gặp lại…còn xa…xa lắm…

_'____Nhật ký yêu dấu, mình đã tìm ra bùa chú để mở cánh cổng tới chỗ của bác Dim Dim. Chỉ cần một nguyên liệu nữa thôi. Chỉ một chút xíu nữa thôi…'_

Tim Sinbad đập nhanh khi đọc tới những dòng này. Như không tin được vào mắt mình, anh đọc đi đọc lại phải đến cả chục lần mới dám khẳng định Maeve đã tìm ra cách cứu bác Dim Dim. Điều này cũng có nghĩa… nếu Sinbad tìm được bùa chú ấy, anh sẽ tìm được bác Dim Dim. Và tìm được bác Dim Dim nghĩa là tìm được Maeve. Anh lật nhanh các trang còn lại, mong tìm được thêm manh mối về bùa chú mà cô đề cập nhưng tiếc thay…đó đã là trang cuối cùng vì sau đêm đó, cô đã rơi xuống biển.

"Không thể nào!", Sinbad hụt hẫng, cảm thấy như một lần nữa cơ hội tìm thấy cô lại vuột mất khỏi tầm tay. Anh vùi đầu vào tay, nghiến chặt răng với vẻ thất vọng. "Không được. Không thể bỏ cuộc được. Với tính của Maeve, chắc chắn cô ấy đã ghi lại đâu đó…" Anh đứng phắt dậy, linh cảm nói cho anh biết cô sẽ để lại manh mối. Rồi anh lục lạo, sục sạo khắp phòng trong những rương quần áo, những trang sách bạc màu, những ngóc ngách, hốc kẹt đầy mà anh có thể với tới trong tầm tay.

Mất một lúc lâu, anh mới tìm được một chiếc hộp sắt gỉ giấu dưới gầm giường của cô. Trên hộp có khắc chữ 'báu vật'.

"A ha!", anh reo lên với một nụ cười chiến thắng để rồi nhanh chóng tắt ngúm, thất vọng khi anh mở hộp ra và trông thấy những thứ bên trong.

"Một chiếc áo?", Sinbad chưng hững. Và là một chiếc áo trắng được gói lại cẩn thận, rất giống kiểu mà anh từng mặc, ngọai trừ một điểm khác là trên ngực áo có chữ 'S' được thêu cách điệu. Cạnh chiếc áo là một mẩu giấy rời, nhỏ với những dòng chữ đề tặng của Maeve.

_'____Sinh nhật vui vẻ nha thuyền trưởng!_

___Phù thủy tóc đỏ._

___P/s: Em vẫn luôn nghĩ anh hợp với kiểu này hơn.'_

Mặc dù vẻ bề ngòai của cô không giống chút nào…nhưng thực ra Maeve rất giỏi chuyện may vá. Là người phụ nữ duy nhất trên tàu Nomad, là bảo mẫu ngang hông của một nhóm thủy thủ hay dây vào rắc rối, cô bị buộc phải thành trợ thủ bất đắc dĩ vá áo cho họ sau những pha xung đột. Lâu dần, tay nghề của cô đã trở nên thành thục đến độ Sinbad đã từng khuyên Maeve đổi nghề làm thợ may thay vì phù thủy…và nhận được một cái lườm lạnh băng băng sắc lẻm. Chẳng vì thế mà anh có thể lờ mờ đóan được chiếc áo này là do cô tự tay làm tặng anh trước khi mất tích. Sinbad nhỏen miệng cười, nghe trong tim ấm lại với ký ức về cô.

'Cám ơn Maeve!'

Sinbad thì thầm rồi tiếp tục nhìn vào những thứ bên trong hộp. Ngòai chiếc áo, anh còn tìm thấy một tờ giấy với những dòng chữ viết vội với một thứ ngôn ngữ kỳ lạ. Đúng là chữ của cô, nhưng Maeve viết gì thì anh hòan tòan không đọc được ngọai trừ phía cuối trang có vài chữ chú thích nhỏ bằng tiếng Ả rập mà Sinbad có thể hiểu là 'bùa chú quan trọng'.

"Có lẽ nào… đây chính là thứ mình cần tìm!", anh thì thầm, bán tín bán nghi, đồng thời càu nhàu điều gì đó trong miệng đại lọai như một cô nàng phù thủy nào đó chỉ luôn làm cho sự việc thêm rắc rối khi nguy cấp. Dù sao đi nữa, đây có thể là một manh mối quan trọng và anh cần phải tìm ra người có thể giúp anh giải mã tờ giấy này.

___~ To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3: Câu đố

HƯƠNG 3: CÂU ĐỐ

Trong lúc đó tại một khu chợ nhỏ trong thành phố Basra, thủy thủ đòan Nomad lại dây vào rắc rối…như mọi khi.

"Cái gì?! Có mấy miếng ván, mấy thùng rượu, táo và lương thực khô như vậy mà ông tính 500 dinar sao? Là tôi nghe lầm hay là ông có óc hài hước kém cỏi vậy?", Doubar túm lấy cổ áo lão chủ quán và hét ầm ầm vào mặt hắn trong khi hắn run run co rúm người, không quên lấy tay áo quẹt nước bọt đang…văng tung tấy trên mặt.

"Bình tĩnh nào Doubar! Hít vào! Thở sâu nào!" Nhà khoa học vuốt vuốt ngực anh bạn mập. Rongar thì cố sức gỡ tay Doubar ra khỏi cổ áo lão chủ trước khi anh chàng không kiềm chế nổi mà bóp cổ ông ta luôn.

"Có một số chuyện dường như chẳng bao giờ thay đổi!"

Một giọng nói lạ, pha lẫn chút bông đùa bỗng vang lên phía sau lưng họ. Ngạc nhiên, Firouz, Doubar và Rongar cùng quay lại và cùng thốt lên.

"Caipra!"

Mặc dù đã hai năm trôi qua nhưng người bạn, người đồng hành và cũng là người vợ của bác Dim Dim trông vẫn chẳng có gì thay đổi. Mừng rỡ, cả ba quên béng mất chuyện trả giá (hù dọa) và quay sang chào hỏi bà.

"Ta mừng là các cậu vẫn còn nhận ra ta.", bà mỉm cười hiền từ, "Ta không thấy Sinbad, cậu ấy vẫn ổn chứ?"

"Aye! Vẫn khỏe! Vẫn đủ sức chạy long nhong khắp nơi, lo chuyện thiên hạ và chơi trò hải tặc." Doubar đáp, tỏ vẻ pha trò nhưng ánh nhìn lo lắng của chàng mập đã bán đứng anh.

"Xem ra… chàng trai trẻ của ta vẫn chưa quên được Maeve."

"Bà biết sao?" Firouz nhướn mắt, ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi đột nhiên nhận ra mình đã hỏi một câu ngớ ngẩn. Dĩ nhiên bà ấy biết, Caipra là một phù thủy…và hẳn bà ấy cũng có quyền năng không kém bác Dim Dim.

Caipra gật đầu, mỉm cười với một nụ cười bí ẩn rồi rút trong áo ra một hộp gỗ màu nâu nhỏ, cỡ chừng hai gang tay.

"Vậy chừng nào các cậu gặp lại Sinbad thì chuyển dùm ta thứ này và nhắn rằng 'đã đến lúc'."

"Đã đến lúc?", Doubar lặp lại, vẫn chưa hiểu ý nghĩa lời Caipra nhưng chưa kịp hỏi gì thêm thì bà phù thủy già đã biến mất sau một cái phẩy tay. "Ơ…Nhưng mà lúc gì? Và đến đâu chứ?", chàng mập ngơ ngác hết quay sang Firouz rồi lại Rongar. Nhưng rồi cả ba chỉ biết cùng nhún vai, lắc đầu, tự hỏi sao bà ấy không thể có một thú vui dễ thương hơn, một thứ gì đó bao gồm việc nói rõ cái ý bà muốn nói thay vì đánh đố họ chẳng hạn.

** AoS – AoS – AoS **

Sinbad bước ra khỏi ca-bin thuyền trưởng, mắt anh không rời khỏi mẩu giấy manh mối mà cô để lại, tự hỏi đó có thể là lọai ngôn ngữ gì và làm sao để tìm ra được người giải mã nó. Có lẽ Firouz biết. Phải rồi! Mặc dù một nhà khoa học và một nhà ngôn ngữ học có khác biệt hơi…nhiều một chút nhưng ít ra thì kiến thức của họ chắc chắn uyên bác hơn một kẻ suốt ngày chỉ chơi với dao kiếm như anh.

_Đúng rồi, phải tìm Firouz._

Mãi suy nghĩ không để ý, Sinbad đâm sầm vào Bryn, người vừa bước xuống khoang thuyền khiến cô nàng té bịch xuống sàn.

"Ui da!", cô xúyt xoa, "Phải nhìn đường chứ thủy thủ!"

"Xin lỗi Bryn, anh bất cẩn quá!", Sinbad cười cầu hòa và chìa một tay đỡ cô đứng dậy. "Em không sao chứ?"

"Vẫn ổn cho tới khi anh đâm sầ…" Bryn bất chợt mất hết khả năng ngôn ngữ khi đập vào mắt cô là một chàng trai trẻ trong chiếc áo trắng rộng đi kèm với một chiếc quần và áo khóac xanh đậm màu cùng dây thắt lưng đỏ. Anh…không phải là bất kỳ ai cô quen trên tàu nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, anh gợi cho cô một cảm giác thân quen đến lạ lùng. Mà nói thực ra là anh chàng này trông hơi giống Sinbad, nếu tóc dài ra thêm một chút và gương mặt nhẵn nhụi đó thêm vào một bộ râu… Ủa mà… Ủa mà… "Sinbad?"

Cô thốt lên và nhận được một cú gật đầu cái rụp của anh. "Trông anh giống quái vật lắm sao mà nhìn chằm chằm vậy?"

"Không…chỉ là anh nhìn…ờ…khác…" Cô cười trừ. Tự hỏi không biết có phải trong căn phòng cấm có cái gì đó bất bình thường không, bị ếm chẳng hạn, và khiến cho bất cứ ai bước vào đó đều hành động kỳ lạ.

"Vậy hả?" Sinbad hờ hững đáp và ngồi phịch xuống chiếc bàn trước mặt, mắt vẫn thôi không rời khỏi mẩu giấy trên tay và hòan tòan phớt lờ sự hiện diện của người bạn đang đứng cạnh anh. Hành động không bình thường của anh khiến Bryn tò mò. Mà thật sự thì từ suốt đêm qua đến giờ đã có lúc nào anh cư xử như một người bình thường đâu. Không nhìn nhầm cô với ai đó thì lại nổi cáu vô cớ với một căn phòng, sau đó thì bất ngờ xuống tóc cạo râu và thay đổi hình ảnh để rồi bây giờ ngồi như một đứa trẻ tự kỷ, lẩm bẩm gì đó trong miệng. Cô bắt đầu thấy lo lắng cho anh nhiều hơn là tò mò.

"Sinbad à… anh có ổn không? Anh đang xem gì vậy?"

"Giá mà anh biết, Bryn à, giá mà anh biết!", Sinbad trả lời, nặn ra một nụ cười méo xệch.

"Cho em xem được không?", cô gợi ý. Trông anh có vẻ chần chừ một lát rồi mới chịu chìa mảnh giấy ra cho cô xem.

"Thôi cũng được, nhưng anh không nghĩ em hiểu…"

"Hoa tỏa sáng. Ong soi đường. Sóng dâng lên. Thuyền ra khơi. Cổng mơ tìm.", Bryn đọc vanh vách, cắt ngang lời Sinbad khiến anh chàng cứ há hốc mồm, trân trân nhìn cô nàng như không thể tin được vào tai mình.

"Em…em hiểu?"

Cô nhún vai, mỉm cười, "Hiểu nhưng em cũng không biết vì sao em hiểu. Anh biết mà, em là cô gái không ký ức."

"Ừm… đôi khi mấy chuyện lạ này cứ xảy ra với em nhưng…rất may lần nào nó cũng rất hữu dụng.", anh cười toe toét, vẻ biết ơn rồi đứng bật dậy định quay về ca-bin của Maeve và tìm thêm manh mối liên quan đến 'hoa' và 'ong' như đã được đề cập trong câu thần chú.

Vừa khi ấy có một tiếng gọi quen thuộc vọng đến từ trên boong.

"Sinbad! Sinbad!", Doubar gọi lớn tên em trai.

Sinbad chần chừ một lát rồi mới trả lời Doubar "Em lên đây!". Anh không muốn bỏ ngang chuyện tìm thêm gợi ý về câu thần chú; nhưng với cái giọng điệu gấp rút mà anh trai mập đang gọi, Sinbad chắc chắn Doubar đang rất cần anh.

Nói rồi Sinbad và Bryn cùng phóng vội lên boong, bước đến chỗ Doubar, Firouz và Rongar. Ba anh chàng mồ hôi nhễ nhại và mỗi người đứng tựa vào một góc cột mà thở hổn hển như thể họ vừa chạy marathon về đây. Vừa trông thấy anh, Doubar đã định lên tiếng nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại chẳng thể thốt ra lời nào mà c chỉ chỉ vào ngọai hình mới…ừm cũ…của anh như quái vật. Tệ hơn là cả Firouz và Rongar cũng ngóac mồm, trân trân nhìn anh và đồng tình với ông anh to béo.

"Này! Hãy thôi cái kiểu nhìn soi mói đó đi!", anh cất tiếng, thấy hơi khó chịu khi mọi người cứ làm như đây là lần đầu tiên thấy anh trong bộ dạng rất.là.bì ường này. "Thì…cứ coi như là…tôi không muốn chơi trò hải tặc nữa." Anh phẩy tay, đánh trống lãng.

"Ra cậu cũng biết chán à? Và tôi còn tưởng cậu định đổi luôn cờ trên cột thành cờ hải tặc nữa chứ.", Firouz bước đến, vỗ vai Sinbad vờ ra vẻ thông hiểu khiến tất cả mọi người trên boong cùng phá ra cười. "Tất cả"…ngọai trừ nạn nhân.

"Rất tức cười, Firouz à.", Sinbad chống hông, mát mẻ đáp rồi quay sang nhìn các bạn của anh. "Vậy rồi các người gấp gáp kêu tôi lên đây chỉ để đem tôi ra làm trò đùa hả? Bạn tốt thật!"

"Thôi coi nào, chú em nhỏ! Chú biết anh luôn không có ý kiến về sở thích thời trang của chú mà! Mặc dù…đôi lúc kiểu này… thì đẹp hơn kiểu kia…", Doubar an ủi mà mặt thì cố gắng nín cười nên cứ đỏ gay gay khiến Sinbad không biết nên cười hay nổi cáu nữa. "Mà để trở lại công việc chính nào…Thật ra thì tụi anh vừa gặp Caipra, và bà ấy nhờ anh chuyển cho chú cái hộp này."

Sinbad cầm lấy và nhướn mày nhìn anh, ra vẻ nghi ngờ. "Caipra? Vợ bác Dim Dim? Anh có chắc đây không phải là bẫy chứ? Chẳng phải Rumina đột ngột giả dạng Caipra hoặc là một kiểu thuốc nổ cải tiến mới của Firouz đóng gói trong hộp thay vì…ống tre? Anh biết đó, cái lọai mà khi ta mở hộp ra thì…bùm…mặt mũi đen như lọ nghẹ ấy!"

"Ý kiến hay đấy Sinbad! Nhớ nhắc tôi tặng cậu một cái như vậy khi sinh nhật đó!", nhà khoa học cố tình nói lớn, biết rõ mình đang bị xỉa xói.

Doubar lờ Firouz và nói tiếp, "Anh không nghĩ vậy! Có dấu khắc tên của Caipra trên hộp rất rõ…ngòai ra bà ấy cũng nhờ anh nhắn chú rằng 'đã đến lúc' rồi. Bà ấy có vẻ chắc chắn chú sẽ hiểu mặc dù anh không hiểu gì ráo."

Rongar gật đầu, ủng hộ ý kiến của Doubar khiến Sinbad càng thêm tò mò. Caipra có thể ám chỉ điều gì chứ? Thế rồi sự tò mò đã giết chết con mèo, trước con mắt chứng kiến của các thủy thủ, Sinbad từ từ mở nắp hộp gỗ lên. Tất cả mọi người như nén lại hơi thở trước khi… bùng nổ, phá ra cười như vỡ chợ.

"Thề có Allah!… Một…bông hoa thủy tiên?", Sinbad cầm đóa hoa màu vàng nhạt vẫn còn tươi roi rói trong hộp với một ánh mắt ngạc nhiên pha lẫn kinh tởm. "Nghe này…Tôi không biết vì sao Caipra gửi cho tôi một bông hoa nhưng nếu đây là quà sinh nhật thì tôi nghĩ bà ấy thuộc túyp người có những sáng kiến tặng quà khá tồi như… Firouz." Anh hằn học. Đó là chưa kể cái sự nhăng nhít của thủy thủ đòan Nomad càng làm cho anh bực mình thêm. Nếu cười nhạo thuyền trưởng mà được xem là một hành động nổi lọan thì anh đã đá đít cả đám thủy thủ này xuống biển từ lâu rồi. Phải! Chuyện đó bao gồm việc tưởng tượng thuyền trưởng mặc váy và giắt hoa lên đầu, bao gồm luôn cả việc tống cổ những thủy thủ vốn không phải người như cái con diều hâu đang rít um trời trên cao kia.

"Há Há Há. Sinbad…và hoa." Doubar gục đầu trên vai Firouz cười rũ rượi, Rongar che miệng tế nhị còn Bryn thì xù xì to nhỏ gì đó với Dermott với một ánh mắt rất phản cảm.

"Vui quá há!", anh chống nạnh, toan bỏ xuống hầm tàu nhưng vừa ngay lúc đó, lời của một người đã níu chân anh lại.

"Sinbad… Ôi Sinbad…đó là bông hoa!", Bryn nói vội như thể cô vừa nhận ra điều gì đó.

"Cám ơn Bryn! Tôi biết rồi!", anh đảo mắt. Rõ ràng hôm nay mấy bà mấy cô không được thông minh cho lắm.

"Không! Ý em là… liệu đó có phải là bông hoa mà anh cần tìm không? Như trong câu thần chú ấy.", Bryn đáp. Và như một hồi chuông cảnh tỉnh Sinbad, anh đứng ngây người ra nhớ lại một câu chuyện xảy ra đã lâu, rất lâu vốn có liên quan đến điều này. Sinbad nhớ rằng đã có một trong những cuộc phiêu lưu, họ vô tình gặp bác Dinar, vốn là một thầy phù thủy già đồng thời là bạn thân của bác Dim Dim. Ở cuối chuyến phiêu lưu, bác Dinar đã ra đi vì tuổi già sức yếu, nhưng trước khi chết bác đã để lại cho Maeve một gợi ý về cách thức tìm thầy Dim Dim vốn có liên quan đến một lòai ong bí ẩn và một đóa hoa thủy tiên.

Xâu chuỗi tất cả những sự kiện lại, câu thần chú của Maeve, gợi ý của Dinar, sự xuất hiện bất ngờ cùng lời nhắn của Caipra…

"Đúng rồi!", Sinbad reo lên. "Đúng rồi! Chính là nó! Tôi biết cách tìm được bác Dim Dim và Maeve rồi!"

"Thật?", Doubar trợn tròn mắt.

"Tôi không hiểu… làm thế nào mà cậu…" Firouz gãi đầu.

'Sự việc là thế nào?', Rongar ra dấu.

"Tôi nghĩ tôi nợ mọi người một lời giải thích…". Sinbad quay sang nhìn các thủy thủ với một nụ cười tỏa nắng, một nụ cười mà họ đã ngỡ sẽ chẳng bao giờ thấy lại được trên môi vị thuyền trưởng mà họ yêu quý sau cái đêm định mệnh hai năm trước.

_~ To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Cơ hội

CHƯƠNG 4: CƠ HỘI

Sau một lúc hội họp trong khoang thuyền, thủy thủ đòan Nomad đã hiểu rõ câu chuyện và giờ họ đang thảo luận xem bước tiếp theo nên làm gì.

"Hoa thì có rồi đó…nhưng còn 'ong'?", Firouz ngồi khoanh tay lên bàn, vẻ mặt đăm chiêu nêu vấn đề.

"Tôi cũng đã nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Hoặc ta đi tìm chúng…", Sinbad lấp lửng gõ gõ ngón tay lên bàn bâng quơ, "Hoặc…ta có thể tiết kiệm thời gian và để chúng tới tìm ta."

"Ý chú là…"

"Ở đâu có hoa, ở đó có ong, Doubar à!", anh cười, mắt sáng lên một cách tinh nghịch.

"Cũng có lý. Nhưng có ai ở đây là phù thủy đâu…", Doubar gãi gãi chòm râu rậm rạp và chỉ ra lỗ hổng trong kế họach của cậu em. Sinbad chau mày, anh trai mập nói đúng. Họ có các chiến binh thiện chiến, có các thủy thủ lành nghề, thậm chí là nhà khoa học và cả diều hâu… nhưng phù thủy thì lại không… À mà khoan…cũng không hẳn là không…

Như có cùng một ý tưởng, Firouz, Rongar, Doubar và Sinbad cùng quay đầu về hướng một người đang đứng.

"Ô không! Ô không!", Bryn lắc đầu vẻ hỏang hốt. "Các anh đùa sao? Không nhớ đã mấy lần tôi xém gây tai nạn vì không kiểm soát được phép thuật của tôi sao?". Bọn họ điên rồi! Muốn cô làm phép khác gì tạo cơ hội cho cô gây họa. Biết đâu thay vì gọi nước dâng thuyền lên thì cô sẽ tạo thủy triều nhấn chìm bọn họ. Không được. Không được. Trăm lần không. Ngàn lần không.

"Bryn! Cứ thử đi. Biết đâu lần này khác."

"Không Firouz! Em sẽ không đem tính mạng của em và mọi người ra làm trò đùa."

"Bọn tôi không sợ."

"Nhưng em sợ! Doubar à… em sợ! Và Rongar… làm ơn! Xin anh đừng nhìn em với ánh mắt ấy, em sẽ…sẽ không làm đâu. Em không thể! Em biết giới hạn của em mà…"

"Coi nào Bryn! Em phải giúp tụi anh. Em không biết anh đã tìm cô ấy…tìm bọn họ lâu đến thế nào rồi. Bryn, làm ơn đi! Anh xin em…",anh nắm lấy tay cô với vẻ khẩn thiết khiến cô gái tóc nâu có phần chùn lại. Bryn chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy Sinbad nhún nhường đến vậy. Ngay cả những người bạn của cô nữa. Tại sao bọn họ lại khuyến khích cô liều chứ? Hai người đó là ai? Tại sao lại quan trọng như vậy? Họ đã làm gì mà khiến Sinbad và bạn bè cô tỏ thái độ khẩn trương đến thế? Đặc biệt là cô gái tên 'Maeve' này. Cái tên bị cấm kỵ trên tàu mà các thủy thủ sợ nhắc đến nó còn hơn cả sợ thủy quái. Ngay cả ca-bin của cô ta cũng là thứ không lành như chuyện xảy ra với Sinbad hôm nay. Cô không hiểu. Thật sự không hiểu. Một người có ảnh hưởng xấu như vậy đến thủy thủ đòan sao có thể khiến họ muốn tìm cô ấy đến vậy?

_'Không phải bản thân Maeve là một điều xấu, chỉ là sự mất tích của chị ấy đã làm thay đổi cuộc sống của tất cả mọi người trên tàu Nomad…mãi mãi.'_

Một giọng nói bất chợt vang lên trong tâm trí cô, rồi chỉ trong tích tắc cô như ngập chìm trong dòng ký ức kỳ lạ với những hình ảnh của thủy thủ đòan Nomad: Doubar tỏ vẻ khinh thường khi có sự xuất hiện của một phụ nữ trên tàu nhưng rồi đã nhanh chóng thay đổi thái độ khi cô gái dùng phép thuật cứu anh ấy trong những cuộc phiêu lưu. Firouz, nhà khoa học luôn tranh luận với cô nàng rằng phép thuật không thể là cơ sở của tất cả mọi sự vật trên đời nhưng lại không thể phủ nhận rằng trong một vài lần vào sinh ra tử, những thỏi thuốc nổ của anh không hữu dụng bằng quả cầu lửa của một phù thủy. Rongar, chàng câm, vốn không hề kỳ thị phụ nữ hay phù thủy và ngay từ ban đầu đã tạo nên một mối dây liên kết vô hình với cô ấy khi cả hai có thể cùng giao tiếp bằng ánh mắt. Cuối cùng là Sinbad, kẻ không ngừng chế giễu cô ấy và tận dụng tất cả mọi cơ hội để được dịp đấu khẩu với cô, lại là người gánh nhiều đau thương nhất khi cô mất tích vào cái đêm định mệnh hai năm trước. Những lời nói, những nụ cười, những cái ôm, những cái liếc trộm, những nụ hôn, những trận cãi vã, những khi làm hòa… cô ấy đã chiếm trọn trái tim của thuyền trưởng, đồng thời giành được sự kính trọng mà cô xứng đáng có từ các thủy thủ khác.

Bryn chớp mắt như không tin được vào chính bản thân mình. Những gì cô vừa thấy là sao? Và làm thế nào mà…

'_Vì tôi. Dermott. Đó là ký ức của tôi.'_

_'Dermott? Em có thể nói tiếng người?'_, Cô ngạc nhiên. Dù Bryn có thể cảm nhận được cảm giác của Dermott, cô chưa bao giờ có thể nói chuyện hoặc đọc được suy nghĩ của nó.

_'Phải… Nhưng điều tôi muốn nói chính là cô cần nên giúp Sinbad cứu Maeve. Lý do họ chưa bao giờ kể với cô về Maeve là vì sự ra đi của chị ấy vẫn còn là một vết thương lòng quá lớn đối với tất cả bọn họ. Như là cảm giác khi…mất đi một người thân trong gia đình vậy… Bryn! Tôi biết cô sẽ làm được! Làm ơn đi…'_

_'Chị hiểu rồi…'_

Bryn nhắm mắt, hít vào một hơi thật sâu trước khi quay sang Sinbad cùng các thủy thủ khác.

"Thôi được… Vì mọi người đã nói hết lời, em sẽ làm. Nhưng em không chắc thành công nhé…"

Cô gật đầu đồng ý và ngay lập tức nhận được một cái ôm tập thể từ các chàng trai. Họ siết mạnh đến nỗi cô xém chết ngạt vì thiếu không khí và không ngừng cám ơn cô…cho những điều cô thậm chí còn chưa bắt tay vào làm.

** AoS – AoS – AoS **

Một lát sau, tất cả đã tụ họp đầy đủ trên boong tàu và cùng nín thở hướng ánh nhìn về Bryn. Cô bặm môi căng thẳng và không ngừng cầu nguyện rằng cô sẽ chẳng làm điều gì sai sót khiến bọn họ mất đi cơ hội cứu Maeve.

Bước ra giữa boong, cô cầm đóa hoa thủy tiên trên tay và khẽ đọc câu thần chú.

"Hoa tỏa sáng. Ong soi đường. Sóng dâng lên. Thuyền ra khơi. Cổng mơ tìm."

Đóa hoa đột nhiên sáng lóe lên một màu vàng rực rồi nhanh chóng tắt ngúm khi cô dừng lại.

"Em làm tốt lắm Bryn! Tiếp tục đi! Đừng dừng lại!"

Sinbad vỗ vai cô, động viên dù tim anh hồi hộp, đập tưng tưng như muốn nhảy tọt ra khỏi lồng ngực. Không để mất thêm thời gian, Bryn bắt đầu lại và lần này cô không dừng giữa chừng. Cứ thế, đóa hoa thủy tiên vàng trên tay cô cứ sáng dần và sáng dần cho đến khi ánh sáng đã bao trùm cả tàu Nomad. Rồi thì từ trên không trung, đột ngột xuất hiện một con ong lớn với tiếng đập cánh liên hồi rát cả tai bay từ từ đến boong tàu.

"Ôi…ôi…một con ong khổng lồ…", Firouz la lên rồi nhanh chóng sửa lại khi anh ghé mắt nhìn vào cái kính viễn vọng của mình. "Không…chính xác hơn là cả ngàn con ong tập hợp lại, tạo thành hình thể một con ong lớn…"

Tất cả mọi người im lặng, nín thở căng mắt nhìn đàn ong dần tiến lại gần hơn boong tàu. Cùng lúc ấy đóa hoa thủy tiên trên tay Bryn đột ngột tung ra và bay lên cao hơn về phía đàn ong. Như một phép màu, đóa hoa trở nên to hơn, cánh hoa bung lớn và vươn dài cho đến khi kích thước của nó gần như ngang bằng con ong khổng lồ. Trong chớp mắt, cả hai vật thể lạ chạm vào nhau, ôm lấy nhau như cái cách mà lòai ong vẫn hay hút mật hoa. Ánh sáng chói lòa vàng rực rỡ tỏa ra từ đóa hoa và bầy ong bao trùm cả không gian phải đến cả vài phút trước khi chúng tách nhau ra, đóa hoa biến mất và bầy ong như được nạp thêm năng lượng để vụt bay đi.

"Lập tức đuổi theo! Căng buồm! Chỉnh hướng gió! Không thể để mất dấu bầy ong!". Sinbad ra lệnh cho các thủy thủ trong khi bản thân phóng vọt lên chỗ bánh lái, giành quyền điều khiển. Lòng anh không khỏi cảm thấy thấp thỏm với niềm hy vọng sẽ tìm lại được Maeve, cô phù thủy Celtic mà anh vẫn hằng mong nhớ mỗi đêm.

"Chờ anh, Maeve. Ta sẽ sớm gặp nhau…

** AoS – AoS – AoS **

Kể từ khi thủy thủ tàu Nomad dốc hết tòan lực đuổi theo bầy ong thì họ đã lênh đênh trên biển suốt ba ngày liền.

"Chừng nào chúng mới dừng đây? Anh là anh bắt đầu nản với cái trò trốn tìm cùng lũ ong này rồi chú em nhỏ à! Chúng đâu có biết ta khổ sở thế nào khi chúng cứ bay lượn lẹo ở trên, còn chúng ta thì cứ phải nháo nhào ở dưới này, canh buồm và đổi hướng gió miết.", Doubar càm ràm, chống một tay lên bánh lái.

"Em biết, Doubar à. Em biết mọi người đã rất cực khổ suốt ba ngày qua." Sinbad dịu giọng, trấn an ông anh to béo. "Nhưng hãy nghĩ đến mặt tích cực. Chúng ta có cơ hội tìm được Maeve và bác Dim Dim. Chơi trốn tìm với ong đằng nào cũng đỡ hơn nhiều so với cái lần mà con quỷ Scratch đòi em trao đổi linh hồn để cứu họ chứ."

"Ừ thì…cứ cho là vậy nhưng…", Doubar nhún vai. "Ủa mà…Sinbad? Sinbad?".Anh chàng khổng lồ đột ngột lo lắng gọi khi trông thấy vẻ hỏang hốt bỗng xuất hiện trong mắt thuyền trưởng. Mặt Sinbad tái xanh, môi mấp máy không nên lời còn mắt thì cứ trợn tròn nhìn chăm chăm vào không trung.

"Dou-Doubar…Ong…Bầy ong….", Sinbad lắp bắp, rời bỏ bánh lái và chỉ tay liên hồi vào không trung dù anh chàng mập chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì cả.

"…biến mất rồi…", Firouz kết lời thay cho thuyền trưởng và mãi đến lúc đó Doubar mới nhận ra cái điều 'chẳng có vấn đề gì cả đó' chính là một vấn đề rất tai hại.

"…Sao lại như thế được? Sao bầy ong lại biến mất được? Trước mặt chúng ta chỉ có trời và nước, chúng biến đi đằng nào chứ….Làm sao mà…", Sinbad lẩm bẩm với vẻ bối rối và phần nào bấn lọan. Anh lo rằng niềm hy vọng sẽ tìm lại được cô mới nhem nhúm sẽ sớm bị dập tắt khi bầy ong đột ngột biến mất như vậy.

Bryn bước đến gần anh và đặt một tay lên vai Sinbad, trấn an. "Đừng lo quá! Bầy ong biến mất cũng có thể là vì ta đã đến đúng nơi cần tìm."

"Làm sao đúng được? Không lẽ Maeve sống dưới biển?… Ôi mà lần này anh không hy vọng em đúng một chút nào đâu Bryn.", Sinbad lắc đầu. Dù nói thế nhưng trong một thóang anh đã có suy nghĩ hoặc tìm phép thuật đi dưới nước hoặc ép Firouz chế ra thứ gì đó để lặn xuống dưới tìm cô phù thủy tóc đỏ.

"Thực ra thì tôi đang nghĩ đến một giả thiết nhưng tôi không chắc. Có lẽ tôi phải thử nghiệm trước! Rongar, cậu có thể giúp tôi chuẩn bị cung tên được không?". Nhà khoa học quay sang chàng câm yêu cầu.

"Tôi không hiểu cậu muốn gì…nhưng hãy làm bất cứ thứ gì để tìm Maeve.", Sinbad nhíu mày, hít thở sâu vào và cố trấn an bản thân phải bình tĩnh. Anh hy vọng Firouz sẽ tìm được cách giải quyết trước khi anh liều mạng nhảy xuống biển và lặn tìm cô như một tên điên.

Một lát sau, Rongar quay lại với một chiếc cung và hộp cung tên.

"Được rồi Rongar! Giờ tôi muốn cậu cột sợi dây này vào đuôi mũi tên, rồi nhắm bắn tên theo hướng mà bầy ong đã biến mất. Đúng thế, cứ chĩa thẳng lên trời!"

Rongar gật đầu, ra dấu đã hiểu ý Firouz. Anh lắp tên vào cung, kéo căng dây ra rồi nhanh tay thả nó ra để mũi tên bật đi, lao vun vút vào không trung…biến mất. Để lại một sợi dây ở lưng chừng mặt nước.

"Biến mất? Mũi tên biến mất.", Sinbad lắc đầu như không tin được vào mắt mình.

_~ To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Giải cứu

CHƯƠNG 5: GIẢI CỨU

"Như vậy là sao Firouz?", Doubar quay sang hỏi nhà khoa học, người vừa dời mắt khỏi chiếc ống nhòm với một vẻ mặt lo âu.

"Rongar! Nắm dây kéo mũi tên trở lại đi!" Firouz không vội trả lời. Làm theo yêu cầu của nhà khoa học, chàng câm ra sức kéo mũi tên về nhưng bất thành. Như thể sợi dây đang mắc kẹt trong một tảng đá và cho dù anh có kéo mạnh như thế nào, nó cũng dính cứng ngắc ở đó và không thể rút về được, mặc cho một sự thật hiển nhiên là chẳng có đá ngầm hay bất cứ chướng ngại vật nào trước mắt họ cả, ngọai trừ biển xanh sâu thẳm.

"Chúng ta gặp rắc rối lớn. Giả thiết của tôi chính là Maeve và bác Dim Dim đang sống trên một hòn đảo, mà hòn đảo này đang được bao bọc bởi một bức tường vô hình. Chỉ khi chui vào trong thì ta mới có thể thấy được nó."

"Cậu làm tôi lo lắng đấy, nghe cứ như cái lần ta gặp Vorgon. Có vào…mà không có ra."

"Chính xác đó Doubar! Bằng chứng là ta không thể rút mũi tên ra." Firouz nhíu mày, xác nhận.

Rồi chẳng ai bảo ai, tất cả cùng nhìn nhau với một ánh mắt chần chừ, ái ngại. Đó là một trong những lần hiếm hoi mà thủy thủ đòan Nomad suýt mất mạng nếu không nhờ Sinbad giải cứu vào phút cuối. Nếu phải đối mặt với một con quái vật nào đó như Vorgon, liệu có ai trong họ chắc chắn rằng sẽ may mắn như lần trước.

"Sinbad…Chú quyết định đi!", Doubar quay sang thuyền trưởng nhưng anh chàng không nói gì mà chỉ lặng lẽ lắc đầu, bước đến mạn tàu, hạ thủy chiếc thuyền con.

"Sinbad…"

Anh đợi cho đến khi con thuyền hòan tòan chạm mặt nước rồi mới hít vào một hơi sâu và xoay mặt lại đối diện với các bạn.

"Tôi biết rất khó để đưa ra quyết định cho các bạn khi cả bản thân tôi cũng không biết điều gì đang chờ ta ở sau bức tường này, cũng như tôi không thể đảm bảo liệu ta có rời khỏi nơi đó an tòan. Những gì tôi biết chính là đằng sau bức tường này là cơ hội cho ta tìm lại những người ta yêu thương. Và nếu… hôm nay tôi rút lui trước khi chưa kịp thử thì tôi sẽ không bao giờ có thể đối diện với họ…với chính bản thân mình."

"Sinbad…ý anh là…?" Bryn nhướn mày.

"Tôi sẽ vào đó tìm họ. Các bạn không cần phải theo tôi…"

"Anh đi với chú!". Doubar hùng hổ tiếp lời Sinbad, biết rõ chú em nhỏ sẽ chẳng bỏ lỡ bất kỳ cơ hội nào để tìm cô em nhỏ và rằng điều duy nhất người anh này có thể làm là ủng hộ và ở bên cạnh giúp sức khi Sinbad cần.

"Tôi nữa!". Firouz lên tiếng và Rongar cũng vỗ ngực ra hiệu cậu ấy sẽ tham gia. Cuối cùng là Bryn…

"Nếu vậy thì em cũng đi nữa!" Cô mỉm cười, xoay sang chú diều hâu trên tay. "Em cũng tham gia luôn chứ Dermott?"

"Cả chúng tôi nữa.". Các thủy thủ khác đồng lọat lên tiếng trong tư thế sẵn sàng.

"Tôi không nghĩ là tôi cần nhiều người như vậy…".Sinbad mỉm cười, nhìn các thủy thủ."…mặc dù tôi rất cảm kích các bạn nhưng tôi không thể đẩy mọi người vào chỗ nguy hiểm. Là thuyền trưởng của các bạn, tôi có trách nhiệm phải lo cho sự an tòan của tất cả mọi người. Như vậy nhé, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar và Bryn…và cả Dermott nữa.".Sinbad vội vàng thêm vào cái tên cuối khi Dermott đập cánh liên hồi như nhắc nhở anh, "…bọn họ sẽ theo tôi cùng vào trong. Những người còn lại ở trên tàu, tiếp ứng khi chúng tôi cần. Trong trường hợp tệ nhất, nếu hai ngày nữa mà chúng tôi không trở ra thì … Asmir, anh hãy lãnh đạo mọi người, nhổ neo cho tàu quay về Baghdad, bán chiếc Nomad và chia đều số tiền đó để tiếp tục cuộc sống của các bạn. Nếu…nếu tôi không trở về thì hãy xem như rằng thuyền trưởng Sinbad đã thiệt mạng và mất linh hồn vào tay quỷ dữ."

"Nhưng…"

"Đó là lệnh của thuyền trưởng." Sinbad nghiêm giọng, tỏ vẻ cứng rắn trước thái độ chần chừ của các thủy thủ. Thế rồi… bọn họ biết rằng anh sẽ chẳng thay đổi ý định của mình.

Một chút sau, chiếc thuyền nhỏ mang theo một vị thuyền trưởng dũng cảm, một gã khổng lồ, một nhà khoa học, một chiến binh câm và một cô nàng có-vẻ-như-là-phù-thủy đã theo con sóng, tiến ra xa tàu. Trên đầu họ là chú diều hâu Dermott quả cảm và cậu chàng có vẻ rất xúc động nên đã xông vào bức tường trước khi Sinbad kịp ra hiệu lệnh.

"Ê này…", tiếng Sinbad hụt dần trong gió khi hình bóng Dermott bắt đầu tan trong màn trời xanh.

"Chắc nó nóng lòng gặp lại cô chủ của nó.", Bryn thì thầm. "Cả sáng nay nó đã tỏ ra rất bồn chồn rồi."

"Ừm. Dermott luôn có cách liên lạc với Maeve và nếu nó cảm nhận được điều gì đó ở nơi này thì anh càng có lòng tin Maeve…đang ở đây." Sinbad gật đầu, nụ cười lúm đồng tiền tỏa sáng.

"Vậy mọi người sẵn sàng chưa? Chúng ta sắp tiến vào rồi đấy." Firouz cất tiếng hỏi và tất cả đồng thanh gật đầu. Một làn sóng nhẹ dâng lên, nâng con thuyền tới trước và đột nhiên, tất cả có một cảm giác ớn lạnh như thể vừa bị một cơn gió tạt ngang, quất vào mặt. Cảm giác đó nhanh chóng qua mau, để lại cho thủy thủ đòan Nomad sự ngạc nhiên, sửng sốt với cảnh tượng trước mắt.

"Firouz… giả thuyết của anh đã đúng. Quả thật có một hòn đảo…" Bryn thảng thốt, quay sang mỉm cười với nhà khoa học rồi lại ngỏanh đầu về phía trước, phóng tầm mắt về hòn đảo dần hiện ra trước mặt họ.

Đó là một hòn đảo to, lởm chởm với các mũi đá nhọn bao bọc xung quanh. Từng cơn sóng liên tục dội ầm ầm vào các mỏm đá bị đánh bật lại, tung lên kéo dài thành những dải bọt trắng xóa. Chưa kể những xoáy nước sâu trong khu vực khiến tất cả đã phải rất vất vả để lèo lái tránh cho con thuyền vỡ tan thành từng mảnh. Hòn đảo trông vẫn còn rất hoang sơ, rậm rạp nhưng đâu đó cũng có những cột khói mờ bốc lên chứng tỏ dấu hiệu có sự sống trên đảo.

"Ta đã đi đúng hướng. Mọi người chuẩn bị cập bờ.",Sinbad phấn khởi, cảm thấy lửa lòng như đang bừng lên với hy vọng gặp lại cô phù thủy Celtic.

Một lúc sau, thủy thủ đòan Nomad đã cập bờ an tòan và cùng nhau, tất cả tiến theo con đường mòn dẫn vào một ngôi làng nhỏ. Ấn tượng ban đầu mà Sinbad nhận thấy chính là một bầu không khí im lặng đến ngột ngạt đang bao trùm lên từng tấc đất, từng mảnh vườn xung quanh đây. Dù họ đang ở ngay giữa chợ, chẳng một tiếng nói tiếng cười nào được thốt ra. Người dân ở đây trùm kín mình trong những tấm áo chòang lớn phủ đầu và cứ lầm lũi bước đi như những bóng ma giữa ban ngày. Họ giao tiếp bằng cách ra dấu hoặc thì thầm nhỏ đến mức người ta sẽ chẳng nghe gì nếu đứng cách đó dù chỉ một mét. Một vài người trong số họ nhìn thấy nhóm thủy thủ bước vào thì ngẩng lên nhìn vô hồn rồi phớt lờ, xoay đi chỗ khác như thể họ chẳng trông thấy gì cả.

"Anh không thích chỗ này, chú em nhỏ à…"

"Tin em đi Doubar, em cũng chẳng ưa cái thái độ hiếu khách này đâu.", Sinbad rì rầm đáp lại. "Nhưng dù sao ta cũng phải dò hỏi tung tích của Maeve…"

"Hỏi ai?"

"Bất cứ ai. Trông bọn họ có khác biệt gì sao?", thuyền trưởng đập tay lên vai Firouz và chỉ về hướng một người đàn ông gần họ nhất. "Hãy bắt đầu với người này."

"Ừ thì nếu cậu muốn…", Firouz ngập ngừng tiến lại gần, nở một nụ cười đầy thiện cảm và cất giọng. "Xin chào ngài, không biết liệu ngài có thể…"

"Tôi chẳng biết gì cả!". Người đàn ông thẫn thờ khóac tay rồi bước đi tiếp, chẳng buồn dừng lại dù chỉ một hai giây để nhìn vào mắt Firouz.

"Ơ này…", nhà khoa học chưng hững, "…bộ tôi nói gì sai sao?"

"Cậu đã kịp nói cái gì đâu mà sai.". Doubar cười ha hả, trêu chọc Firouz rồi mới quay sang một phụ nữ khác. "Thưa bà, bà có biết…"

Một lần nữa, trước khi Doubar kịp kết thúc câu hỏi thì người phụ nữ đã thẳng thừng giơ tay lên từ chối. Bà ta ném cho anh mập một ánh mắt lạnh băng rồi xăm xăm bỏ đi, không nói nửa lời.

"Cái thái độ gì thế này?". Doubar lầm bầm, mặt đỏ gay thể hiện sự bực bội.

"Có gì đó bất thường ở đây. Trông như thể họ đang phớt lờ ta…dù chẳng biết chúng ta là ai.", Sinbad đưa ra nhận xét và cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh dù chính bản thân anh cũng đang rất bực với cái kiểu hành xử của dân làng nơi này. "Hoặc… cũng có thể là vì…không biết ta là ai nên mới như vậy."

"Em không chắc Sinbad… em chỉ cảm nhận được một thế lực ma thuật đen tối đang hiện diện ở nơi đây. Rất mạnh."

"Vậy em có cảm nhận được những luồng phép thuật khác không? Của… Maeve hoặc bác Dim Dim?", Sinbad nhướn mày gợi ý.

"Không!"Bryn lắc đầu, "Em không cảm nhận được gì khác… thậm chí em cũng không cảm nhận được Dermott."

"Những lúc như thế này nó lại bay đi đâu mất tiêu chứ!"Sinbad rít. Dermott đã đi trước cả bọn một quãng lâu, nếu nó tìm được Maeve thì hẵng phải quay về dẫn đường cho mọi người rồi. Còn nếu không tìm được thì ít ra nó cũng phải bay về báo lại chứ. Sao mãi chẳng thấy tăm hơi. Sinbad chẳng thích cái cảm giác này chút nào. Dermott là một thành viên trong đòan và anh sẽ không để nó gặp chuyện. Với nữa…Maeve chắc chắn sẽ chẳng thích chút nào nếu Sinbad đến trình diện cô mà không có Dermott đi cùng.

"Chắc nó ở gần đây thôi. Em sẽ cố liên lạc với nó." Bryn nhún vai.

Sinbad gật đầu, chặc lưỡi và quay trở về với mục đích ban đầu là truy tìm tung tích của Maeve và bác Dim Dim. Vừa khi anh định ra lệnh cho mọi người tản ra hỏi thăm thì một tiếng thét kêu cứu văng vẳng ập đến.

**"CỨU!"**

Cả nhóm cùng bật dậy, ngỏanh phắt lại từ phía tiếng kêu phát ra. Một cậu bé trạc chừng mười hai mười ba tuổi phóng vụt qua mặt họ, theo sau là bốn bộ xương khô lăm lăm gươm trong tay đuổi theo cậu.

"Rumina!", Sinbad nghiến răng và chẳng nói chẳng rằng, anh rút kiếm ra đuổi theo đám xương khô. Không việc gì dính đến Rumina là tốt cả. Chẳng có việc gì.

Không để mất nhiều thời gian, các thủy thủ còn lại cũng rút vũ khí ra, chạy theo thuyền trưởng của họ giúp sức. Chốc sau, cả nhóm thấy đám xương khô đã dồn cậu bé vào một hẻm cụt và tên đầu đàn đang vung cao thanh gươm, chuẩn bị chém xuống.

**CHỎANG!**

Sinbad đã chặn lưỡi gươm kịp lúc, ngăn trận đánh này và khơi mào một trận đánh khác.

"Chạy đi!", Sinbad xoay sang, hét vào mặt thằng bé và dùng sức đỡ những đòn tấn công của tên chiến binh xương khô đang nhằm vào nó. Ở phía sau, các bạn của anh cũng xông vào ba tên còn lại. Mặc dù đã có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu với bọn này trước đây, Sinbad vẫn cảm thấy khó khăn trước những nhát chém đầy uy lực của đối thủ. Anh chặc lưỡi, hoặc pháp lực của Rumina đã mạnh hơn hoặc ả đã tìm ra cách mới để cải tiến cái bọn tay sai từ địa ngục này.

Vừa khi ấy, Doubar và Bryn cũng đã giải quyết xong hai tên. Chừa đứa còn lại cho Rongar, chàng mập vội chạy đến cạnh Sinbad chi viện. Nhờ có Doubar phân tán sự tập trung của đối thủ, Sinbad nhân cơ hội và chém đứt một cánh tay xương xẩu của hắn.

**Grrr!**

Hắn vùng lên, đạp mạnh Doubar ngã bật ra phía sau.

"Ngươi sẽ phải trả giá cho chuyện này!", gã chiến binh xương khô lăm lăm nhìn Sinbad với hai mắt đỏ ngầu rực lửa. Như dần bị thôi miên, anh nghe tay chân mình trĩu nặng và không thể cử động chúng. Ngọn lửa trong mắt hắn lại ngày một sáng hơn, nóng hơn như muốn cuốn trôi, nuốt ực anh vào trong đó. Trông thấy Sinbad gặp nguy, Bryn nghe tim mình đập nhanh, bấn lọan và ý nghĩ duy nhất có trong đầu cô là phải cứu thuyền trưởng bằng mọi giá. Chỉ trong phút chốc có hai tia sáng vàng bắn ra từ mắt cô, bay thẳng đến khỏanh đất giữa Sinbad và gã kia, nổ bùm ngay tại đó. Tiếng nổ làm rung động cả con hẻm nhỏ và khiến hắn giật bắn cả người, lùi lại mấy bước đồng thời cũng giúp Sinbad thoát khỏi ma lực thôi miên.

"Phù thủy?", gã ném đôi mắt sắt lẻm đầy tròng trắn của hắn về phía Bryn, chần chừ một lát như suy nghĩ gì đó rồi đột ngột quay sang đồng bọn, ra hiệu rút lui. "Ta sẽ còn gặp lại nhau." Hắn đe dọa khi bước ngang qua cô khiến Bryn lạnh cả sống lưng

_~ To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6: Truy tìm

CHƯƠNG 6: TRUY TÌM

"Cám ơn em, Bryn!", Sinbad mỉm cười, đeo gươm vào vỏ rồi nhìn quanh quất gọi cậu bé ra. "Này nhóc, ra đây đi! An tòan rồi!"

Từ trong một góc tường, thằng nhỏ lấm lét bước ra, mặt tái xanh và hai tay run cầm cập dù nó đã cố giấu bằng cách đút tay vô quần. Nó đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh như để chắc rằng bọn xương khô đã rút đi hết rồi.

"Cám…cám ơn!", giọng nó lạc đi, the thé có lẽ do sợ hãi lũ quái vật, cũng như những người lạ đã hạ chúng.

"Chuyện nhỏ mà. Giờ thì hãy về với mẹ đi nhóc. Ta không cho rằng chú nên lang thang ở ngòai khi cái lũ xương khô cứ lảng vảng quanh đây.", Doubar vỗ vỗ cái bụng to béo và cười xuề xòa.

"Chị là phù thủy?", thằng nhỏ dường như không đếm xỉa gì đến lời khuyên của Doubar mà quay vội sang Bryn với một ánh mắt ngờ vực.

"Không hẳn…", Bryn lúng túng, không biết nên trả lời thế nào cho phải, "…ờ…một nửa phù thủy. Tại sao cậu hỏi?"

"Đi đi! Các người đang gặp nguy hiểm! Các người phải rời khỏi chỗ này…đi đi, càng xa càng tốt." Giọng nó đanh lại và câu trả lời đột nhiên trở thành một thứ mệnh lệnh khá kỳ quặc. Thái độ của nó khiến cả nhóm bất ngờ và trông dáng vẻ thằng bé thì có vẻ như nó sẽ chẳng định giải thích thêm lý do.

Sinbad thụp xuống, khụy chân lên đầu gối cho ngang tầm với nó và đặt hai tay lên vai thằng bé, "Chúng tôi không hiểu vì sao em lại bảo chúng tôi phải rời đảo nhưng tạm thời… chúng tôi không thể đi khỏi đây khi chưa tìm thấy hai người bạn khác. Phải rồi, em là người ở đây chắc có quen ai tên Maeve hoặc Dim Dim chứ?"

Vừa nghe nhắc qua hai cái tên ấy, thằng bé bỗng đổi sắc mặt và giật khỏi tay Sinbad.

"Tại sao các người muốn tìm họ?"

"Em biết?"

"Trông tôi giống biết gì lắm sao?"

"Trông anh cũng đâu giống thằng ngu hén?"

Sinbad chống nạnh, có điều gì đó kỳ lạ ở thằng bé. Dù nó cứ chối quanh co và chẳng cho anh một câu trả lời xác thực nhưng chính thái độ cố tỏ ra bình thường của thằng bé càng chứng minh sự bất thường của nó. Linh cảm mách bảo với anh rằng nó biết tung tích của Maeve và bác Dim Dim. Ánh mắt của nó đã phản bội nó, chỉ là anh không hiểu… vì lý do gì mà thằng nhỏ lại phải giấu bặt chuyện đó.

"Anh bạn nhỏ này, Dim Dim và Maeve là những người bạn mà chúng tôi đã thất lạc hai năm về trước. Nếu cậu biết bọn họ ở đâu thì làm ơn, chỉ giúp chúng tôi với." Firouz lên tiếng, vẻ khẩn thiết.

Một thóang do dự ẩn hiện trong ánh mắt nó nhưng nhanh chóng, thằng bé giấu vội những suy nghĩ đó và tiếp tục tỏ ra cứng rắn.

"Một lần nữa, tôi không biết phù thủy nào tên Dim Dim hay Maeve cả… Chỉ tóm lại, các người đang gặp nguy hiểm. Còn đi hay không thì tùy. Tôi đã cảnh báo rồi."

Nói xong, nó len ra khỏi những người lạ mới quen và chạy vọt đi, bỏ mặc những ánh mắt ngẩn ngơ đang liếc nhìn theo nó.

"Trong một thóang… tôi đã tưởng là nó biết…", Doubar rầu rĩ và nhận được một cái nhún vai đồng tình của Rongar.

"Thằng bé biết." Sinbad đột ngột thông báo. Anh quay sang giải thích với một nụ cười treo lơ lửng trên mép. "Tôi chưa bao giờ đề cập chuyện Maeve hay bác Dim Dim là 'phù thủy' trước mặt nó cả."

Lời nói của anh nhắc nhở mọi người nhớ rằng thằng nhỏ đã vuột miệng, để lộ sơ hở dù nó vẫn khăng khăng phủ nhận chuyện quen biết họ.

"Đừng phí thời gian nữa. Bám theo nó, có thể thằng bé sẽ dẫn ta đến chỗ ta cần tìm.", Sinbad ngoắc đầu, ra hiệu cho những người còn lại đi theo.

Thằng bé thoăn thoắt đi vào rừng và có không ít lần, thủy thủ đòan tường chừng như đã lạc mất dấu nó qua những lùm cây khe đá. Địa hình trên đảo hiểm trở và càng đi sâu vào rừng lại càng nguy hiểm. Dây leo, gai nhọn, vách núi, vực sâu và sương mù… tất cả đều là những trở ngại mà bọn họ đều phải vượt qua khi bám theo thằng bé. Quả thật phải là một kẻ có đầu óc không bình thường mới chọn nơi này làm chốn an cư lạc nghiệp.

Mãi một lúc sau, cả bọn mới thấy nhịp chân của thằng bé chậm lại. Đầu nó quanh quất nhìn tứ phía như để kiểm tra xem có ai đang theo dõi trước khi dừng hẳn ở một tảng đá lớn, phủ đầy rong rêu. Núp sau các lùm cây, thủy thủ đòan có thể nhìn rõ thằng bé cẩn thận vén các sợi dây leo lòng thòng treo trên tảng đá qua một bên, để lộ một đường hầm ở phía sau khe đá và chỉ trong khỏanh khắc, bóng dáng nó đã biến mất sau những chùm dây leo nặng nề. Không để phí thêm bất cứ giây nào, Sinbad vội tiến vào đường hầm rồi đi theo hướng ánh sáng để thoát ra khỏi đó.

Ánh nắng chan hòa nơi cuối đường hầm ập vào mắt anh khiến Sinbad phải dừng lại, chớp chớp mắt trước khi nhận rõ cảnh vật xung quanh. Ngạc nhiên thay, trước mặt anh là một vùng thảo nguyên rộng lớn, bốn bề bao quanh bởi núi cao. Lạc giữa thảo nguyên xanh màu cỏ là một vài ngôi nhà bằng gỗ và một vườn hoa hồng rộng lớn chạy dài bao lấy nguyên khỏanh sân phía trước. Bướm, ong và chim cứ bay rập rờn ở đó và tíu tít ca hát không ngơi nghỉ cứ như thể nơi đây là một chốn thần tiên nào đó, hòan tòan cách biệt khỏi thế giới u ám ngòai kia. Lần đầu tiên kể từ khi bước chân lên đảo, Sinbad nghe thấy sự yên bình trong tâm hồn. Cảnh tượng vừa lạ vừa quen này càng khiến anh thêm tò mò, hồi hộp với chính phán đóan và quyết định của mình.

Thằng nhỏ đã dừng lại trước ngôi nhà gỗ lớn nhất ở đây. Nó gõ ba cái vào cửa và chỉ trong chốc lát, một người đàn ông già với chòm râu quai nón bạc trắng đẩy cửa bước ra, chào đón nó với một nụ cười hiền hòa mà đã lâu lắm rồi Sinbad chẳng được thấy.

"Bác Dim Dim…", anh thì thầm như không tin được vào chính mắt mình, "Bác Dim Dim!".Sinbad gọi lớn hơn, chân anh đi như chạy, phóng tới trước cửa nhà, theo sau là đòan thủy thủ Nomad.

Trong khi cậu bé hỏang hồn khi thấy những người lạ ban nãy và lắp bắp gì đó trong miệng đại lọai như buộc tội bọn họ đã theo dõi nó, thì người đàn ông già đã nở một cụ cười trìu mến chào đón các học trò và những người bạn lâu năm của ông.

"Con trai ta! Cuối cùng con cũng làm được!" Ông giang rộng vòng tay và ôm chặt Sinbad.

"Rất vui được gặp lại bác. Bọn cháu kiếm bác rất lâu rồi…"

Sinbad cười tươi, và dứt ra để nhường phần chào hỏi lại cho ông anh to khỏe cùng một cái ôm chắc nịch cho người thầy của họ. Sau Doubar lần lượt là Firouz và Rongar cũng bước tới chào bác Dim Dim.

"Còn đây là… Bryn.", Sinbad giới thiệu thành viên mới của thủy thủ đòan.

"Ta biết, con trai à, ta biết.", bác cười mỉm, vẫn cái kiểu cười đầy ẩn ý như lần đầu anh gặp Maeve, vẫn những lời nói lạ lùng đầy ẩn ý.

_Maeve à?_

_Phải rồi. Maeve đâu?_

"Không cần tìm nữa. Con bé không có ngòai này." Bác Dim Dim lên tiếng khi trông thấy cậu học trò nhỏ cứ ngó quanh quất xung quanh như đang ngóng tìm ai với vẻ sốt ruột.

"Có người nóng lòng rồi há." Firouz thì thầm với Doubar nhưng đủ lớn để tất cả mọi người xung quanh nghe được và cùng phá ra cười khiến chàng thuyền trưởng có phần hơi bối rối. Mặt anh ửng hồng và Sinbad vờ quay mặt sang hướng khác, tằng hắng rõ một hồi mới dứt. Nói rồi anh chàng quay sang bác Dim Dim, cố hết sức tỏ ra không khẩn trương cho lắm.

"Ban nãy bác nói 'con bé'…có phải là…ừm… Maeve?"

"Cháu đóan đi!", bác Dim Dim chậm rãi trêu, tỏ vẻ thích thú với cái trò tra tấn tinh thần cậu học trò của mình. Đó là chưa kể Firouz và Doubar cứ cười khúc khích sau lưng khi thấy cái vẻ khổ sở của Sinbad, nóng lòng mà cứ giả bộ tỉnh.

"Thì…ừm…vậy cháu có thể vào gặp 'con bé'…à không… gặp M-Maeve?"

"Thì ta đã cấm bao giờ?"

"Vậy cháu xin phép…"

"Ấy khoan…"

"Khoan?"

"Maeve ở trong nhà nhưng là dưới hầm…"

"Hầm?"

"Và cháu cần tới chỗ lò sưởi…

"Lò sưởi? Maeve sống trong lò sưởi…à không, ở trong hầm, dưới lò sưởi?"

"Không phải… Ý ta là tìm và xoay bình hoa trên lò sưởi…"

"Bình hoa? Bình hoa cũng liên quan sao?"

"…xoay sang phải ba lần…"

"Ý bác là…xoay ba vòng, vì nếu cứ xoay sang phải mãi thì…"

"Sinbad, hoặc cháu cứ ngắt lời ta và chờ đến sáng hoặc im lặng để ta giải thích rồi vào gặp Maeve.", bác Dim Dim gắt, nhíu mày khi anh chàng cứ nhảy vào họng ông. Sinbad nhận ra sự hấp tấp của mình nên liền vội lí nhí xin lỗi rồi kiên nhẫn chờ ông dứt lời.

"Ta nói đến đâu rồi nhỉ? À thì…sau khi xoay bình hoa, lò sưởi sẽ dịch ra, để lộ một cầu thang dẫn xuống tầng hầm, men theo đó…"

"Ra…ra là vậy. Cám ơn bác."

Một lần nữa, không đợi bác Dim Dim nói hết câu, anh chàng đã chạy biến vào trong nhà và bỏ mặc những tiếng cười sặc sụa của thủy thủ đòan Nomad. Thôi kệ, anh sẽ nói chuyện phải trái với họ sau, một lúc nào đó…và một lúc nào đó chắc chắn không phải là bây giờ.

Làm theo lời bác Dim Dim, Sinbad đã tìm được cửa hầm và một cầu thang nhỏ ọp ẹp dẫn lối xuống dưới. Đường đi hẹp chỉ vừa đủ cho một người đi lọt. Dọc theo bờ tường có cắm nến soi sáng nên cho dù là dưới mặt đất, vẫn có cảm giác rất ấm chứ không lạnh lẽo như những nơi khác.

Phía cuối cầu thang là một hành lang nhỏ với hai cánh cửa gỗ đóng chặt ở mỗi bên. Maeve hẳn đang ở một trong hai căn phòng này và bằng một linh cảm kỳ lạ, Sinbad xác định cô đang ở phòng bên trái. Anh không thể giải thích được nguyên do, chỉ là… chỉ là anh cảm nhận được cô. Một cảm giác rất quen thuộc mà anh đã ngỡ vùi chôn theo dòng biển lạnh từ ngày cô ra đi.

Tim anh như không còn đập nhanh nữa mà hình như như nó đã… dừng lại từ lúc nào rồi. Giờ phút này đây, mỗi một giây một khắc đều đưa anh đến gần cô hơn bao giờ hết và kỳ lạ sao… anh lại cảm thấy sợ chính cái khỏanh khắc này. Có nỗi sợ gì đó như đang mơ hồ bao trùm lấy anh, thì thầm bên tai anh rằng 'nếu tất cả chỉ là một ảo tưởng…', vẽ cho anh một viễn cảnh rằng khi anh mở mắt ra lại thì sẽ thấy mình vẫn đang lênh đênh dong buồm trên tàu Nomad cùng tất cả các thủy thủ bên cạnh. Tất cả ngọai trừ… 'cô' vì tất cả những chuyện này chỉ là một giấc mơ.

Anh toát mồ hôi, tay run run với chính suy nghĩ vừa rồi. Anh đưa tay lên gõ cửa mà nghe lòng hoang mang tột độ.

'Hay là…hay là thôi đi!' Sinbad quay lưng dợm bước đi. Nếu là mơ thật thì sao? Nếu anh dừng thời gian ngay lúc này thì ít ra anh vẫn còn được nuôi hy vọng rằng ở bên kia cánh cửa chính là cô phù thủy Celtic với mái tóc đỏ rực. Cô sẽ chờ anh với đôi bàn tay rộng mở, sẽ đón anh với nụ cười ngọt ngào nhất mà anh đã bao lần đắm say. Sinbad thở mạnh… Cơn mơ quá thật để vỡ tan. Hy vọng quá mong manh để giữ chặt.

_~ To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Trùng phùng

CHƯƠNG 7: TRÙNG PHÙNG

Cái khỏanh khắc anh trông chờ nhất suốt hai năm qua lại hóa ra dài hơn cả thiên niên kỷ. Mông lung. Vô định. Sinbad không thể xác nhận được cảm giác anh nên có là gì. Đột nhiên tất cả trở nên có ý nghĩa và chỉ trong phút chốc, nó tan thành vô nghĩa. Cứ thế, Sinbad cứ đứng tần ngần mãi trước cửa, lạc trong dòng suy nghĩ của mình cho đến khi có một giọng nói quen thuộc cất lên, mang anh về với thực tại.

"Vào đi. Cửa không khóa."

Sinbad lỡ một nhịp tim. Giọng nói đó anh lầm sao được…

_Là cô._

Đẩy nhẹ cửa bước vào. Mái tóc mang màu lửa uốn lượn, tuôn dài như những cơn sóng nhấp nhô.

_Là cô._

Khẽ thở một nhịp. Những chai, những lọ và những cuốn sách quen thuộc.

_Là cô._

Nhẹ nhàng bước tới. Dẫu người ấy quay mặt vào tường, anh quên sao được bóng dáng kiêu hãnh đó.

_Là cô._

Rồi nhẹ và tự nhiên như một làn gió lướt trên biển, môi anh bật ra tiếng gọi yêu thương.

"Maeve…"

Cô gái chững tay thôi không lật sách nữa. Giọng nói từ quá khứ bỗng nhiên văng vẳng bên tai. Cô ngẩng đầu lên, chậm và run nửa tin là sự thật, nửa lại tưởng đang nghe nhầm. Trong cả một phút dài, cô đã chẳng dám quay đầu về phía sau để nhìn anh, để khẳng định sự thật.

"Maeve…"

Anh gọi một lần nữa, dứt khoát hơn, và mạnh mẽ hơn.

Đúng rồi. Không lầm đâu. Không phải mơ. Nước mắt cô đã nhanh hơn một nhịp và tuôn rơi trước khi cô kịp quay đầu lại nhìn anh. Trớ trêu làm sao cái giây phút đòan tụ cô mong chờ mãi suốt hai năm qua lại hóa ra công cốc khi anh chỉ là một bóng mờ trong đôi mắt nâu ngấn nước của cô.

"Sinbad…"

Maeve buông rơi quyển sách trên tay, xoay phắt người lại và lao vút vào vòng tay anh, ôm chằm lấy Sinbad như người chết đuối vớ được cái phao. Cô níu rịt lấy anh, giữ anh vì sợ rằng Sinbad sẽ tan thành ảo ảnh, biến mất trước mắt cô. Cũng như Maeve, Sinbad dùng hết sức lực của mình vòng tay ôm chặt, ghì cô vào lòng. Anh cần phải nghe được tiếng tim cô đập, cần phải cảm nhận được hơi ấm của cô để khẳng định rằng anh không đang mơ, và rằng anh đã tìm lại được cô sau hai năm dài mòn mỏi đợi chờ.

Sinbad đẩy nhẹ cô ra nhưng vẫn giữ chặt cô trong một khỏang cách gần, đủ để anh có thể vén một lọn tóc vào sau tai cô, đủ để anh trượt nhẹ lưng bàn tay lên má cô mà lau khô đi những giọt nước mắt vui mừng, và đủ để anh nhìn, nhìn cho thật kỹ người con gái anh yêu sau hai năm trời xa cách. Cô vẫn vậy, vẫn gò má cao đó, vẫn mái tóc rực lửa và vẫn ánh mắt nâu ngọt ngào màu hạt dẻ. Nhưng cũng có chút khác biệt…cô gầy và xanh hơn lần cuối cùng anh gặp cô, tóc cô cũng dài hơn, có lẽ đã phải đến ngang eo, và quanh mắt cô là hai quầng thâm rõ rệt như những đêm dài thiếu ngủ. Nhìn cô, anh không khỏi có cảm giác đau nhói như bị ai đó xát muối vào vết thương. Anh bật ra… "Em ốm đi nhiều…"

Cô khẽ cười, mắt không rời khỏi anh và giở giọng trêu chọc.

"Còn anh… già đi thấy rõ…"

Sinbad nheo mắt, biết rõ cô cố tình trêu anh. Bắt đầu rồi. Cô đáp trả sự quan tâm của anh bằng một sự khiêu khích đúng theo tính cách của cô. Thôi được, nếu cô muốn thì anh sẽ chìu, hai người có thể chơi trò này mà.

"Nhan sắc là phụ, tài năng là chủ yếu. Đâu giống người ta, học mãi vẫn chỉ là phù thủy tập sự."

"Ha! Người ta đã tốt nghiệp khá lâu và cũng rất khiêm tốn chứ không huyênh hoang như ai kia."

"Ủa? Ý là người ta khiêm tốn theo cái kiểu lăm lăm nướng trụi ai chống đối hả?"

"Không phải tất cả. Chỉ là những gã thuyền trưởng râu ria xồm xòam, chạy loanh quanh giả danh cướp biển thôi."

Maeve nhỏen miệng tinh nghịch và khiến anh cứng lưỡi chẳng biết nên đáp trả như thế nào. Anh biết rõ cô đang ám chỉ ai và đột nhiên anh mừng là trước đó đã quyết định không đến trình diện cô với bộ dạng cướp biển đã theo anh suốt hai năm qua.

Mặc dù thua nhưng anh lại thấy vui. Là cảm giác này. Là những lúc anh và cô tranh luận vì những chuyện không đâu trên đời mà mắt luôn không rời đối phương. Không phải vì để gân cổ lên cãi, mà là để ngầm nói cho người còn lại biết rằng mình luôn ở bên cạnh và dõi theo từng lời nói, cử chỉ của người đối diện.

Nghĩ đến đó, anh đột ngột phá ra cười kéo theo một tràng cười giòn tan của cô. Rồi anh bỗng im lặng, tiếng cười nhạt đi trong không gian tĩnh mịch để nhường chỗ cho những ánh mắt say đắm như có năng lực làm ngưng đọng cả thời gian. Và… anh ước gì có thể giữ mãi khỏanh khắc này để được có cô trong vòng tay, mãi mãi không lạc mất nhau.

Môi anh nhích dần về phía cô và như một thỏi nam châm trái cực, cô ngẩng mặt lên cao hơn để tìm về môi anh.

Bên trong phòng yên tĩnh là thế thì bên ngòai phòng lại có vẻ phức tạp hơn nhiều. Vốn thích dây vào rắc rối và khét tiếng nhiều chuyện, thủy thủ đòan Nomad đã phục kích sẵn ngòai cửa phòng Maeve, vận dụng trí tưởng tượng và khả năng tò mò của mình để suy đóan, nghe lén và xem trộm những gì đang diễn ra trong phòng.

Nhiệm vụ đó quả thật hơi khó khi bọn họ không thể mở toang cánh cửa ra một cách lộ liễu nhưng lại phải cố nhét mình ghé mắt vào kẽ hở giữa cửa và tường để ghi nhận sự việc. Firouz là người ngồi thấp nhất, kế nữa là Bryn và cuối cùng là Doubar. Trong khi đó, Rongar lại chọn đứng ngòai lề sự việc quan sát cùng bác Dim Dim đúng theo cái tính thầm lặng của anh chàng.

"Bryn… tóc cô dính vào miệng tôi." Doubar thì thào.

"Firouz, em cũng muốn xem."

"Doubar…Đừng đẩy Bryn nữa! Nhấn nữa cửa sập đấy… Ủa mà… ááááá." Vừa khi anh chàng cảnh báo thì cũng là lúc cái cửa gỗ không chịu nổi áp lực của ba người và đã bật tung ra, khiến anh chàng mất đà, ngã chới với vào trong. Bryn và Doubar thì may mắn hơn, dù có mất thăng bằng họ vẫn kịp vịn vào lề cửa để trụ lại.

Và rồi… điều gì đến đã phải đến. Firouz, một lần nữa, lại phá hỏng một trong những khỏanh khắc quan trọng trong đời Sinbad khi chàng thuyền trưởng chỉ vừa mới chạm môi vào nàng phù thủy xinh đẹp của anh.

**RẦM!**

"Ui da…đau…A…xin lỗi. Xin lỗi. Ngại quá. Cứ tiếp tục. Coi như tôi chưa nhìn thấy gì…"

Ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cặp đôi với vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội, Firouz nở một nụ cười cầu hòa và lóng ngóng đứng dậy định lủi ra. Vừa khi ấy, Maeve đã kịp buông tay, đẩy Sinbad ra và chạy vội đến bên nhà khoa học.

"Firouz! Anh chạy đâu vậy? Anh chào bạn cũ như vậy sao?"

"Dĩ nhiên là không. Lại đây nào." Như một con thoi, Firouz xoay phắt lại và vòng tay ôm lấy Maeve với một nụ cười rạng rỡ, quên bẵng đi còn một người đang thầm lặng đứng nhìn anh trong góc phòng với ánh mắt không mấy thân thiện. Dĩ nhiên Sinbad không định ngăn cản bọn họ chào đón bạn cũ, nhưng có mất mát gì không nếu họ chờ thêm một chút nữa. Thề có thánh Allah, rồi sẽ có một ngày nào đó anh sẽ đem nhốt Firouz vào tủ áo nếu cậu ta còn tiếp tục phá họai như thế này nữa.

Không như Sinbad, cô nàng tóc đỏ chẳng tỏ ra để tâm, mà ngược lại cô còn rất vui khi gặp lại thủy thủ đòan Nomad. Cô cười rạng rỡ với Firouz "Tôi rất nhớ phát minh của anh…và cả anh nữa."

Nhà khoa học cười hì hì và nắm tay cô định kéo đi "May quá, tôi có đem theo một số phát minh mới. Muốn xem không?"

"Cái đó để sau đi." Doubar bước tới, gạt Firouz qua một bên và rồi anh chàng dùng ánh mắt trìu mến nhất của mình để chào đón cô.

"Doubar!" Cô reo lên và nhảy chồm tới vòng tay qua cổ ôm lấy ông anh mập và cũng là một người bạn rất tốt của cô trên tàu.

"Cô em bé nhỏ và nóng tính của tôi. Ha Ha Ha." Chàng mập cười vang, siết chặt Maeve hơn đến nỗi mặt cô nàng xanh mét vì thiếu hơi.

"Dou…Doubar…khô-không thở…được…"

Sinbad nóng ruột. Nếu lúc ấy không có Rongar bước đến, gỡ tay Doubar nhắc khéo thì chắc Sinbad đã nhào tới, giải cứu cho cô rồi.

"Cám ơn Rongar."

Chàng câm gật đầu, mỉm cười và đánh tay với Maeve chào mừng cô trở về.

_'Rất mừng thấy anh vẫn khỏe.'_ Maeve đáp lại ánh nhìn của Rongar và giao tiếp ngầm theo cái kiểu họ vẫn thường hay làm. Dĩ nhiên Sinbad chẳng bao giờ hiểu được hay làm được như thế cả.

Rồi ánh mắt Maeve lướt qua một gương mặt không quen thuộc cho lắm. Hay nói đúng hơn, cô có thể đóan được cô gái tóc đen này là ai dù chưa bao giờ gặp mặt.

"Xin chào…cô ắt hẳn là Bryn?"

"Cô biết tôi?"

"Qua lời của bác Dim Dim. Nhân tiện, tôi là Maeve."

"Tôi cũng biết cô, qua lời… của Sinbad."

Maeve thóang đưa mắt nhìn Sinbad và vội quay mặt đi khi phát hiện anh vẫn đang chăm chăm nhìn cô, má ửng hồng.

"Phải rồi…còn thiếu một thành viên.", Maeve quay đều khắp, điểm mặt và nhấn mạnh đội hình chưa hòan chỉnh của thủy thủ đòan Nomad, "Dermott?"

Tất cả mọi người im lặng nhìn nhau và đột nhiên tất cả cùng có cảm giác điều gì đó không ổn đang xảy ra.

"Dermott đâu, Sinbad? Em không cảm nhận được nó."

Sinbad im lặng, quay sang cầu cứu Bryn với một ánh mắt lo lắng.

"Em cũng…không cảm nhận được nó từ lúc chúng ta bước vô đảo."

Vừa nghe thấy thế, Maeve đã chụp vội tay Sinbad truy hỏi.

"Các người để lạc mất Dermott?"

"Không phải…Là khi tụi anh đang chuẩn bị tìm cách vào đảo thì Dermott đã bay trước. Tức là…tụi anh không liên lạc được với nó và anh nghĩ do nóng lòng nên nó bay trước tìm em."

"Nếu Dermott đi trước thì sao đến giờ vẫn chẳng thấy?"

"Biết đâu chừng nó đang bay vòng đâu đây…", Firouz gợi ý.

"Không phải…Tôi không cảm nhận được nó. Nếu nó ở đây tôi chắc chắn sẽ biết, nhưng tôi…tôi không…không cảm nhận được. Anh hiểu không? Là cái cảm giác mất tích hòan tòan…không dấu vết…tại sao? tại sao?", Cô giơ hai tay trời bấn lọan, mặt tái nhợt khiến Sinbad nóng lòng. Đây là lần thứ hai anh thấy cô như thế này. Lần trước Maeve để lạc mất Dermott trong cuộc chiến với Vorgon và cô gần như sụp đổ hòan tòan nếu anh đã chẳng ở đó. Anh biết giữa cô và Dermott luôn có một mối quan hệ kỳ lạ mà anh không giải thích được, nhưng Sinbad hiểu rõ rằng nếu có bất kỳ chuyện gì xảy ra cho Dermott, Maeve sẽ không chịu nổi. Anh không muốn thấy cô bị tổn thương, và nhất là khi anh cũng có phần trách nhiệm trong chuyện này. Là do anh không làm tốt nhiệm vụ thuyền trưởng, để lạc mất một thành viên trong đòan.

"Maeve! Bình tĩnh! Đừng lo… Giờ anh sẽ ra ngòai kiếm Dermott."

"Vậy chúng ta cùng đi!" Doubar hất đầu với các thành viên còn lại và nhận được những cái gật đầu đồng ý của cả nhóm.

"Không ai được đi." Bác Dim Dim ôn tồn phân tích. "Các cháu vốn không quen thuộc địa thế nơi này, sẽ không dễ tìm được. Chưa kể sẽ có khả năng gặp tay sai của chúa quỷ ở đảo và ta sẽ lại dính vào một rắc rối khác."

"Nhưng không làm vậy chẳng lẽ bỏ mặc Dermott?", Bryn lên tiếng.

"Không. Chỉ là ta sẽ chờ thêm một chút nữa xem Dermott có đến được đây hay không. Nếu nó vẫn không xuất hiện, ta sẽ nhờ một người thông thạo địa hình ở đây đi cùng mọi người tìm kiếm Dermott."

Nghe qua lý lẽ của bác Dim Dim, cả nhóm nguội lại và quyết định sẽ ráng chờ thêm một chút, cũng là để cho các thành viên trong đòan nghỉ ngơi, trò chuyện và tìm hiểu thêm về tình hình của nhau suốt hai năm qua.

_~ To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8: Kẻ thù

Tại lâu đài của Chúa quỷ trên đỉnh núi cao nhất của đảo, Beelzebub ngồi chiễm chệ trên chiếc ghế nhung đỏ mạ vàng khảm những họa tiết hình đầu lâu của hắn, chốc chốc lại nhếch mép, mỉm cười ngạo nghễ với chiếc gương vàng lớn bằng kích cỡ của một người thật đặt trước mặt hắn.

"Rumina ơi Rumina, chẳng phải ta đã nói nhiều lần rằng khi giận cô trông không đẹp sao?"

"Và nhà ngươi nghĩ ngươi là ai mà có quyền nhận xét như thế?" Từ trong gương phát ra tiếng phụ nữ đáp lại.

"Là ai? Thì là cái kẻ thống trị đảo Vô Hồn này, là kẻ vẫn luôn nhận được nguồn năng lực của những phù thủy mà cô đã gửi đến cho ta. Cô biết mà Rumina, cô biết cô rất quan trọng với ta mà." Hắn lẻo mép, đưa tay vuốt mái tóc suôn dài thả tuôn trước ngực và ngúc ngoắc hai cái sừng trên đầu.

"Phải, ta gửi bọn chúng đến cho ngươi là để ngươi quản thúc, lấy đi pháp lực của chúng và dìm chúng xuống tận cùng đáy địa ngục với một cuộc sống vô tri vô giác. Ta muốn thấy bọn chúng bị hành hạ, ta muốn thấy những kẻ chống đối ta phải sống không bằng chết." Rumina đột ngột hét lớn, mắt ả quắc lại, sáng rực lên một màu vàng hiểm độc, "Vậy mà ngươi! Ngươi! Cái kẻ ăn không ngồi rồi chỉ biết nhởn nhơ đón lấy những gì ta ban cho nhưng lại không thể nhấc nổi cái mông tìm cho ra một lão già và một con nhỏ quê mùa dốt nát về đây cho ta. Ngươi vẫn luôn biết ta thù bọn chúng biết bao vậy mà suốt hai năm. Hai năm. Ngươi vẫn không tìm được bọn chúng trên chính cái đảo của ngươi thống trị. Đồ vô dụng!"

"Chậc Rumina…chậc…" Hắn đưa một ngón tay lên miệng, sụyt cô ả, "Cô thiệt dễ quên nha. Ta chẳng đã bảo với cô rằng cái 'lão già' và 'con nhỏ quê mùa' mà cô gọi chính là hai phù thủy mạnh nhất trên đảo này sao? Bọn chúng luôn biết cách ẩn giấu nguồn năng lượng của chúng khỏi tai mắt của ta…Làm sao ta tìm được? Hay là…cô đến đây với ta…giúp ta tìm bọn chúng." Beelzebub buông lời lả lơi với Rumina. Hắn luôn thích trêu chọc cô nàng và cái vẻ mặt lồng lộn lên của Rumina khiến hắn khóai chí. Đằng nào thì Rumina cũng có thể gọi là một ả có nhan sắc, cứ dụ dỗ cũng chẳng sao, được thì tốt, không được cũng chẳng mất gì. Hắn cũng biết nếu hắn chịu để tâm tìm một chút thì chắc sẽ không khó để moi bọn chúng ra…nhưng hắn chẳng có động lực. Cuộc sống như vậy không tốt sao? Yên bình và thanh thản… bọn chúng không đủ sức động đến hắn thì hắn cũng chẳng cần nhọc công kiếm chúng làm gì. Rumina thích là một chuyện, hắn có quan tâm hay không là một chuyện khác chứ.

"Nếu có thể đi được, ngươi nghĩ ta còn nhờ tới ngươi sao? Ta… quá bận rộn với những kế họach của cha…"

"Vậy sao? Thế mà ta còn nghĩ cô sợ gặp ta rồi sẽ không thể chống cự nổi sự hấp dẫn của ta chứ." Hắn nở một nụ cười nhạt giả tạo và đưa tay vào cái lồng đặt trên tay vịn của ghế, gãi gãi lông con chim diều hâu bên trong lồng. Như bị kích động, con chim vùng vẫy, đập cánh lọang xạ và không ngừng dùng chiếc mỏ sắc mổ tới tấp bàn tay gớm ghiếc đang chạm vào nó. "Nếu mày nghĩ mày mổ xuyên thủng được áo giáp của tao thì cứ mổ." Hắn cười ha hả, bỏ mặc Rumina và chuyển sang khiêu khích con chim, biết rõ rằng nó chẳng thể đụng được đến hắn.

Nghe tiếng động lạ thường từ bên kia chiếc gương, Rumina nhướn mày hỏi, "Beelzebub, ngươi đang làm gì vậy? "

"À…thì…" Hắn nghiêng đầu, sực nhớ hình như hắn đang có khách, "…ta đang đùa với bữa tối của ta. Cô nghĩ xem, ta nên chiên hay hầm nó?" Nói rồi Beelzebub nhấc cái lồng bằng một ngón tay lên và đung đưa nó trước gương, khoe với Rumina.

"Đồ rỗi hơi! Ngươi nghĩ ta quan tâm đến thực đơn của ngươi sao…" Rumina ngúyt dài bực tức rồi như sững lại trong giây lát. Có thể là ả tưởng tượng nhưng trong một thóang, dường như con chim đã ném cho ả một ánh mắt khinh khỉnh lạnh đến sống lưng. Ả chưa bao giờ có cảm giác này với bất kỳ con súc sinh nào…ngọai trừ…ngọai trừ cái con chim đáng nguyền rủa của con nhỏ nhà quê…Ả lắc đầu, kê sát đầu vào gương hơn lần nữa để nhìn cho kỹ và rồi Rumina chắc chắn ả không thể lầm được.

"Dermott!" cô ả gầm gừ.

"Ê! Ta thích cái tên đó đó. Nhưng nếu phải tốn công đặt tên cho bữa tối của mình thì ta thấy cô còn rãnh hơn ta nữa đó nha."

"Câm mồm đồ ngu! Ngươi thì biết cái gì?" Rumina hét lên, chỉ thẳng tay vao gương. "Đó là con thú cưng của cái ả phù thủy quê mùa."

Beelzebub nghiêng đầu, chớp chớp mắt nhìn cô ả theo kiểu cô-lú-rồi-hả, "Này…không có ý chọc quê gì…nhưng chim chóc trên trời thì con nào cũng giống con nào mà…"

"Ta không lầm đâu. Chính là nó. Chính ánh mắt căm thù tận xương tủy này. Nhờ có nó mà đảo đầu lâu của cha con ta bị hủy diệt, ta đã mất hết cả một năm dài để hồi phục lại pháp lực đã mất bởi quả trứng Griffin mà nó ném vào! Chính nó!"

"À!" Beelzebub cố tỏ ra thông cảm nhưng trớ trêu thay hắn vốn không có cái thứ gọi là cảm xúc nên lời hắn thốt ra nghe nhạt và rất giả tạo. "Nếu vậy càng có lý do giết thịt nó trả thù cho cô. Muốn không? Muốn không? Mà thật ra cô muốn hay không thì ta cũng giết. Ha Ha Ha."

"Khoan đã!" Rumina vội chặn lại. "Theo ta nhớ thì con vật này lẽ ra phải đang ở cạnh Sinbad. Nếu nó ở đây thì chắc chắn Sinbad đã tìm được đến đây và tìm được cả con nhỏ đáng ghét kia."

"Vậy sao? Vậy chắc hắn nằm trong cái bọn phá họai mà đám lính của ta báo cáo sáng nay."

"Thế sao ngươi còn ngồi đây? Mau đi bắt hắn!"

"Bình tĩnh nào Rumina." Hắn đưa tay lên, quả thật hắn bắt đầu thấy nản khi cô ả cứ oang oang cái mồm suốt buổi, "Tên thủy thủ đó chỉ có thể gây hại cho cái lão đầu dê bất tài vô dụng như Scratch và cha cô. Còn ta thì chắc chắn hắn không thể đụng tới."

"Ô! Ta thích cái thái độ ngạo mạn của ngươi đó, hệt như cha ta trước khi bị Sinbad chém đầu." Rumina móc mỉa với một nụ cười nhạt. "Đừng trách ta không nhắc nhở ngươi. Những ai đã coi thường Sinbad đã phải trả một cái giá rất đắt. Hắn nguy hiểm hơn vẻ bề ngòai điển trai của hắn, và…sẽ tệ hơn nếu để hắn hợp lực với Dim Dim và con ả kia."

"Thôi được rồi." Beelzebub đứng dậy, chọt chọt móng tai vào hai lỗ tai đang đung đưa trên đầu, "Để ta giải quyết. Lát nữa ta sẽ dẫn quân đi lùng sục và bắt cả bọn về cho cô. Cằn nhằn mãi…" Hắn hời hợt toan bước đi nhưng rồi bị gọi giật lại bởi Rumina.

"Hãy khoan Beelzebub. Ta có cách khiến bọn chúng phải tự chui đầu vào rọ." Ả cười, mắt liếc về phía Dermott.

** AoS – AoS – AoS **

Trong lúc ấy tại ngôi nhà nhỏ ẩn sâu trong thung lũng của Dim Dim, các thủy thủ đã ngồi tụ họp lại và nghe ông kể sơ về tình hình cuộc sống của họ hai năm qua.

"Vậy là theo như lời bác nói…hòn đảo này nằm dưới sự thống trị của chúa quỷ Beelzebub, và ngày nào hắn chưa chết thì không ai có thể tòan mạng bước ra khỏi đảo này?", Sinbad hỏi.

"Phải! Và hắn hút hết pháp lực cũng như sinh khí của tất cả các phù thủy sinh sống ở đây để làm tăng sức mạnh của bản thân."

"Chẳng trách bọn họ tỏ ra rất lạnh lùng khi gặp chúng tôi. Giống như…những cái xác không hồn. Sống một cuộc sống vô vị tẻ nhạt và không tình người.", Bryn nhớ lại và thấy ghê tởm bởi hành động đó. Cô thà chọn cái chết còn hơn sống một cách vật vờ như thế.

"Bác Dim Dim đã dựng nên một rào cản phép thuật ở đây để che dấu nguồn năng lượng của tụi em và đồng thời nó chỉ cho phép những người có trái tim tinh khiết bước vào nơi đây." Maeve giải thích thêm lý do vì sao Sinbad và các thủy thủ có thể dễ dàng tìm được nơi này.

Firouz nhíu mày, "Cô và bác Dim Dim là hai người duy nhất thoát được?"

"Phải. Beelzebub chỉ có hứng thú với phù thủy nên chỉ truy bắt chúng tôi. Những người còn lại trên đảo vốn không phải là phù thủy thì sống rải rác trong làng, hòa lẫn với những người kém may mắn đã bị mất hết pháp thuật lẫn cảm xúc. Lâu dần…bọn họ quên mất mình là ai và cũng trở nên nhạt nhòa biến bản thân thành những cái bóng biết đi như số còn lại." Giọng Maeve trầm buồn.

Sinbad, người vẫn âm thầm ngồi cạnh Maeve, lắng nghe những lời cô nói, dõi theo từng ánh mắt, từng biểu cảm của cô, đột nhiên đặt một tay anh lên tay cô, nắm lấy và siết nhẹ một cách dịu dàng. Chỉ một cử chỉ nhỏ thôi nhưng cũng đủ khiến cô thấy tim mình ấm lại.

"Nhưng không lẽ cô và bác Dim Dim không đủ sức đánh bại Beelzebub?", Doubar tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên vì chính anh chàng đã nghe Maeve xác nhận rằng cô đã là phù thủy thực thụ, và hiển nhiên, phải mạnh hơn xưa rất nhiều.

"Ôi em ước gì chuyện đó dễ như anh nói." Maeve nhíu mày nhún vai, "Nhưng Doubar à, tụi em đang đối mặt với chúa quỷ, và tin em đi, hắn không thua kém Scratch đâu."

Bầu không khí trong phòng trở nên lắng xuống, ngột ngạt một cách đáng sợ. Hy vọng tìm đường thoát ra khỏi đảo trở nên mong manh hơn bao giờ hết.

"Coi nào! Đừng làm bộ mặt như vậy chứ." Sinbad đứng phắt dậy, đánh tay cái bốp, "Ta sẽ tìm ra cách thôi. Sớm muộn gì chúng ta cũng sẽ đánh bại được hắn. Đã bao giờ thủy thủ đòan Nomad lại chịu đầu hàng?"

Anh cười, nhận được những cái gật đầu khích lệ lẫn nhau của các bạn dù thỏang đâu đó trong ánh mắt họ, vẫn còn sự lo lắng mơ hồ.

"Thôi chuyển đề tài đi. Nói cho anh nghe thêm về cuộc sống của em. Chẳng hạn như… cậu nhóc này." Sinbad hất đầu, liếc mắt về phía thằng bé mà ban nãy anh theo dõi. "Không có anh bạn này, tụi anh đã không tìm được em."

"Không phải tại em… Bọn họ theo dõi em.", thằng nhỏ chạy lại nắm tay Maeve phân bua và ném cho Sinbad một cái nhìn dơ bẩn. Chưa bao giờ nó để bị lộ tung tích nơi này. Chưa bao giờ. Thế mà hôm nay nó lại để thua trong tay một nhóm người lạ hoắc như vậy. Rất may đó không phải là kẻ thù, nếu không nó sẽ chẳng biết làm sao để nhìn mặt Maeve. Vả lại, gã thuyền trưởng này là ai mà tỏ ra quá thân mật với chị Maeve của nó. Nó không thích và chắc chắn anh trai của nó cũng sẽ chẳng thích.

"Chị biết." Maeve vỗ đầu, gãi gãi mái tóc rối đen của thằng bé, "Không trách em được khi người theo dõi em chính là thuyền trưởng Sinbad, chủ nhân của bảy biển. Nhân tiện, chỉ giới thiệu theo thủ tục thôi Sinbad à, không phải cố tình khen anh đâu.", Cô nói liền một hơi trước khi Sinbad và cái tính cao ngạo của anh ta lại trỗi dậy. Để đáp lại, Sinbad lườm cô, đầy trách móc theo kiểu 'trông-anh-giống-kẻ-háo-danh-lắm-sao?' và dĩ nhiên nhận được một cái gật đầu xác nhận của cô.

"Sinbad à, đây là Asif." Maeve giới thiệu, "Em trai của một người bạn… mà các anh cũng quen. Cậu bé sống cùng em và làm nhiệm vụ xuống thị trấn mua các vật dụng cần thiết, đồng thời nghe ngóng động tĩnh của Beelzebub."

"Nói vậy sáng nay khi thằng bé bị binh đòan xương khô rượt nghĩa là…thân phận của nó đã bị lộ." Firouz nhướn mày và ngay lập tức Maeve cũng quay phắt sang nhìn chăm chăm thằng bé, cô đã chẳng biết gì về việc này mãi cho đến bây giờ.

"Ôi không! Không có gì cả! Chỉ là trong lúc đột nhập trại lính do thám thì em sơ suất bị tụi nó phát hiện nên…" thằng bé nhún vai, cho rằng đó chỉ là chuyện nhỏ và chẳng đáng bận tâm.

"Không phải hôm nào cậu cũng gặp được một đám người sẵn sàng xả thân cứu cậu đâu, anh bạn trẻ. Tốt nhất nên cẩn thận." Doubar cười lớn.

"Ửm…Maeve…em nói Asif là …em trai của một người bạn mà tụi anh cũng quen?" Sinbad rướn mày tự hỏi đó có thể là ai.

"Phải." Cô tỏ ra bí hiểm, "rất quen. **Anh ấy** đã ra ngòai săn và sẽ về sớm thôi."

_'Anh ấy?'_

Sinbad chưng hững. Được rồi, có gì đó không ổn trong chuyện này. 'Anh ấy'…có nghĩa là giống đực? Nghĩa là…cùng giống với Sinbad? Không, không phải, ý anh là…Maeve đang sống chung nhà với một gã đàn ông. Chung nhà? Thì sao? Trước đây chẳng phải cô cũng đã từng lênh đênh trên biển với cả đám thủy thủ sao? Ừ thì…lúc đó khác, bây giờ khác. Lúc đó có anh ở bên cạnh canh me…à không phải, canh chừng và bảo vệ cô, còn bây giờ thì không. Thề có Allah, anh không thích cái ý nghĩ này chút nào.

_~ To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9: Hỗn loạn

CHƯƠNG 9:HỖN LỌAN

_Nếu sớm nào ngày trở về liệu rằng em_  
_Còn yêu anh như khi chúng ta mới yêu thương nhau_  
_Ngại đôi khi bão táp đã khiến núi sông cách ngăn cho em thay lòng_  
_Tình ly tan cho ước thề mộng cũ phai tàn_

_- Đôi bờ_

Vừa khi ấy, có một tiếng gõ cửa vang lên cắt ngang dòng đấu tranh tư tưởng của chàng thuyền trưởng điển trai. Asif háo hức chạy ra mở cửa và nhảy phóc lên tay của người đàn ông vừa mới bước vào. Anh ta cao lớn, lực lưỡng, một tay bế Asif và tay còn lại bế một bé gái cỡ chừng một, hai tuổi. Người đàn ông bước vào và cũng như thủy thủ đòan Nomad, cả hai bên cùng sững ra trân trân nhìn nhau, sốc.

"E…Eyolf?", Sinbad ngây người, không tin được vào mắt mình.

"Sinbad. Và cả các bạn nữa. Sao mọi người lại ở đây?" Anh chàng thuyền trưởng người Viking nở một nụ cười rộng, chậm rãi thả hai đứa bé xuống đất rồi bước đến tay bắt mặt mừng với thủy thủ đòan. Cũng đã phải hơn ba năm kể từ lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau, từ cái lần mà Maeve bị người Viking bắt cóc và xém bị đem đi tế thần để giải cứu cho con tàu của họ.

Tim Sinbad đập thình thịch, không phải vì anh quá vui mừng khi gặp lại bạn cũ mà vì đột nhiên anh có một cảm giác rất đáng sợ. Có điều gì đó không lành nói với anh rằng Eyolf chính là…người đàn ông mà…cô đã nhắc tới.

"Các anh sao rồi? Vẫn khỏe chứ?"

"Ổn." Sinbad gật đầu, nặn ra một nụ cười khá mông lung.

Chính lúc ấy, bé gái tóc đỏ mà Eyolf vừa thả xuống đã chạy vội ngay đến bên Maeve và nhào vào vòng tay cô, gọi lớn "Mẹ!"

"Mẹ?" Giật mình thảng thốt, anh xoay lưng lại và thấy Maeve đã bế con bé lên, hôn vào mái tóc đỏ rực của nó và siết chặt nó trong vòng tay với một vẻ trìu mến.

"Nhóc con. Đi với ba sáng giờ, có nhớ mẹ không? Nhớ không? Nhớ không?" Cô cụng đầu vào trán con bé, hai mái tóc đỏ hòa vào nhau như hai nhánh sông hòa vào làm một. Maeve gãi gãi vào lưng nó, thọc lét làm con nhỏ phá ra cười ngặt nghẽo. Ánh mắt xanh màu lá của nó sáng bừng lên, trong vắt như chính màu mắt của Eyolf.

_'Mẹ? Con?'_ Sinbad nhìn chăm chăm vào Maeve và con bé rồi lại xoay sang nhìn Eyolf _'Ba?'_

_Phải có gì nhầm lẫn. Chắc chắn phải có gì nhầm lẫn. Không thể nào._

"Maeve…đây là…"

"Sigrid. Con gái em… Sigrid à, chào chú Sinbad đi con. Nói đi…"

Câu trả lời của cô như một mũi gươm đâm thẳng vào tim Sinbad, xóay sâu, giật ra và rồi lại đâm vào nữa. Trong phút chốc, anh thấy như không khí đã bị rút hết khỏi phòng và không gian xung quanh trở nên tối tăm hơn bao giờ hết. Maeve…đã lập gia đình với…với Eyolf và họ đã có chung với nhau một đứa con.

_Bang!_

Anh nghe đầu nhức như búa bổ. Chưa bao giờ Sinbad có một cảm giác tệ đến thế này. Chỉ vừa khi anh gặp lại cô sau hai năm trời dài đằng đẵng thì anh lại thấy cô tay trong tay mỉm cười hạnh phúc với một người đàn ông khác. Sinbad thấy mình thật ngốc. Sao anh không làm gì? Sao trước đó anh chẳng nói với cô? Sao anh lại để sự tự kiêu và ngạo mạn che lối trái tim? Sao anh để cô vuột mất khỏi tay anh ngày đó? Sao anh mất quá lâu để tìm cô? Nếu…anh đã chịu nói sớm. Nếu anh bảo vệ được cô. Nếu…nếu…nếu anh đã làm gì đó khác đi thì có lẽ mọi chuyện đã không nên nông nỗi này. Anh ghét bản thân anh. Sinbad là một thằng ngốc. Thằng ngốc.

"Sinbad!? Sinbad!? Anh sao vậy? Mặt anh trông tái nhợt." Maeve khẽ nghiêng đầu, dùng ánh mắt dò xét mà cô vẫn hay làm.

"Anh…Anh…đột nhiên thấy hơi chóang. Anh…có lẽ…không khí ở đây hơi ngộp. Ừm…chắc là…ừm…anh làm một vòng ngòai trời. Ừ…đi dạo. Đi dạo thôi."

Sinbad viện cớ. Bất cứ cớ gì để ra khỏi nơi này. Vì nếu phải ở lại thêm, cho dù chỉ một giây thì trái tim anh sẽ nổ tung ra mất. Sinbad xoay người, đẩy nhẹ Doubar và Rongar ra khỏi đường, nén lòng xoay lưng biết rõ rằng mỗi tiếng chân vang lên đều làm tim anh thốn đau, mỗi tấc gang anh bước đều đưa anh ra xa khỏi đời cô. Maeve nhìn anh với vẻ khó hiểu và quay sang những người còn lại dò hỏi. Ngọai trừ Bryn thì Doubar, Firouz và Rongar dường như đã lờ mờ đóan được phản ứng của Sinbad. Chính bản thân họ cũng rất ngạc nhiên với sự thay đổi này, và càng không ngờ chỉ trong hai năm ngắn ngủi mà Maeve và Eyolf đã thành một cặp. Lẽ nào…duyên phận của Sinbad và Maeve chỉ ngắn ngủi đến vậy, và đành rã tan bởi thời gian, bởi núi sông.

"Để em đi theo xem anh ấy." Bryn xung phong và dợm bước đi nhưng đã bị Doubar nắm giữ tay cô lại.

"Không cần đâu. Chú ấy…sẽ ổn mà." Anh dịu giọng, hy vọng rằng vế sau của câu nói sẽ đúng. Hơn ai hết, Doubar hiểu rõ Sinbad cần có khỏang không gian riêng ngay lúc này.

Trong khi đó, ánh mắt Maeve lại không thể rời khỏi cô gái tóc đen trong bộ váy vàng. Có điều gì đó ở Bryn nói với Maeve rằng Bryn… quan tâm đến Sinbad rất nhiều, nhiều hơn một…tình bạn thông thường nên có.

"Maeve à, anh có chuyện cần nói với em." Eyolf bước tới, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cô và nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Maeve. Anh nhìn cô với một ánh mắt kỳ lạ. "Nhưng hứa với anh…rằng em cần phải bình tĩnh."

"Nói đi…" Có điều gì đó trong giọng của Eyolf khiến cho cô cảm thấy bất an. Một điều gì đó nói với cô rằng bất kỳ tin tức gì mà anh mang đến chắc chắn sẽ không tốt lành gì.

Sinbad hít vào thật sâu cái khí lạnh của núi trời và hy vọng rằng nó sẽ làm dịu bớt tâm trạng hỗn lọan của mình. Anh nghe nghẹn đắng trong lòng và mông lung khi chính bản thân của anh cũng chẳng biết cảm giác nào tệ hơn? Là lúc anh tuyệt vọng tìm cô trong biển nước và nghĩ rằng đã mất cô mãi mãi hay là lúc anh tìm được cô sau bao năm tháng xa cách để rồi biết rằng cô sẽ không bao giờ thuộc về anh. Anh nên trách cô đã không chờ anh hay tự trách chính bản thân mình đã không bày tỏ với cô sớm. Nếu anh đã nói…có gì bảo đảm cô sẽ chờ anh? Tại sao cô phải chờ một kẻ bất lực cứu không nổi người hắn yêu? Tại sao cô phải chờ cái gã phong lưu đắm mình trong các bóng hồng ở mỗi nơi hắn đi qua? Tại sao cô phải chờ một ký ức xa xôi nghìn trùng khi hiện tại là một người đàn ông luôn mở rộng bàn tay đón cô?

Không. Không. Không và không.

Anh ngồi phịch xuống thảm cỏ, vùi đầu vào hai bàn tay thấy cảm giác tội lỗi dâng ngập trong tim. Tất cả là do anh sao? Là anh để mất cô sao? Là anh đẩy cô vào vòng tay Eyolf sao? Rõ ràng là người đến trước… sao bây giờ lại thành kẻ đến sau?

Ngốc. Ngốc. Ngốc Sinbad.

Mái tóc vàng óng như bị nhàu nát trong bàn tay anh. Cảm giác này thật chát chúa. Anh không biết có tên điên nào đó đã ra sức truyền bá rằng 'bản thân mình sẽ hạnh phúc khi thấy người mình yêu được hạnh phúc' nhưng với Sinbad thì rõ ràng anh chẳng thấy đời màu hồng chút nào cả. Và dù anh có yêu Maeve đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, trái tim anh vẫn mong rằng người sẽ mang đến hạnh phúc cho cô chính là anh, không phải Eyolf, không phải bất cứ gã đàn ông nào khác. Nhìn ánh mắt long lanh hạnh phúc của cô, Sinbad nghe phổi cháy rát bỏng như khi bị nhấn chìm xuống nước, đau đến nghẹn thở thì làm sao anh còn có thể mừng cho cô?

Anh bật ra một tiếng cười khô ran. Sinbad chẳng biết mình đang cười cái gì? Cười cho số phận trớ trêu hay cười vì Allah đang trêu chọc anh một cách tàn nhẫn.

Vừa ngay khi ấy, tiếng chân người chạy trên cỏ lọat xọat đã chen ngang, cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của anh. Ngạc nhiên, Sinbad quay lưng lại và thấy Maeve chạy vụt về phía đường hầm, theo sau là Eyolf và những người khác. Họ không ngừng réo gọi tên cô với vẻ hỏang hốt trên khuôn mặt.

_'Có chuyện không lành rồi bất kể đó là chuyện gì, hẳn nó đã có tác động xấu đến Maeve.'_

Anh đứng bật dậy định đuổi theo cô.

**"Lùi lại!"**

Maeve hét lên và quăng một trái cầu lửa về hướng các người bạn của anh. Dù cô cố tình ném lệch, nó vẫn sượt qua, nổ đùng và cản đường họ bằng một cột khói đen.

"Sinbad! Đuổi theo Maeve!"

Eyolf gọi to, biết rằng Sinbad là người duy nhất trong nhóm còn có thể rượt kịp Maeve. Không đợi nhắc lần hai, gót chân Sinbad đã rời khỏi mặt đất từ bao giờ và phóng vọt theo cô nàng. Không như những người còn lại, Sinbad biết rõ đuổi theo Maeve sẽ chẳng đem lại lợi ích gì cả. Cô biết rõ vùng này hơn ai hết và sẽ lẩn đi trước khi bị bắt kịp. Đó là chưa kể, cô có thể sẽ dùng phép thuật để chống lại bất kỳ ai cản cô làm những gì cô muốn. Cách duy nhất để ngăn Maeve lại là… đánh du kích.

Nghĩ rồi anh chạy vòng theo các tản đá, leo theo đường vòng và hy vọng sẽ có thể đón đầu cô. Rất may ban nãy anh đã kịp chú ý đến lối đi này khi theo dõi Asif. Thói quen tìm sẵn đường lui này của Sinbad đã trở nên rất hữu dụng trong rất nhiều trường hợp, đặc biệt là lúc này.

Không ngòai dự đóan, anh đã có thể thóang thấy bóng cô chạy vụt qua trong kẽ mắt ở phía dưới. Chớp lấy thời cơ, Sinbad nhảy từ phiến đá xuống vừa lúc Maeve chạy ngang và ôm cô cùng xoay lăn lộn mấy vòng dưới đất trước khi dừng hẳn với anh đè lên người cô.

"S-Sinbad?!"

"Maeve! Em chạy đi đâu?"

"Sinbad… Thả tay em ra!" Cô lồng lộn lên, cố giằng tay Sinbad ra khỏi mình.

"Không!" Anh nghiến răng, giữ tay chặt biết rằng có điều gì đó không ổn với cô. "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì!"

"Nói dối!"

"Đồ thủy thủ lắm chuyện! Anh thì biết gì chứ? Thả tôi ra!" Cô ra lệnh, dồn hết sức bẩy người lên, lật lại và giờ thì tình thế đã đổi chiều…Sinbad nằm bên dưới cô.

_Maeve nằm trên người… anh._ _Trên người…_

Nếu là ngày thường, hẳn Sinbad đã có thể nhắm mắt xuôi tay mãn nguyện mà chết với tư thế này rồi, nhưng đáng tiếc… giờ chẳng phải lúc mơ mộng. Với lợi thế sức mạnh, Sinbad lật cô lại và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Maeve, nhẹ giọng nhưng cương quyết.

"Maeve…chuyện gì vậy? Nói đi! Anh có thể giúp em mà!"

"Sinbad…" Cô bỗng hạ giọng và thôi vùng vẫy nữa. Có lẽ lời của anh đã ngấm vào tâm trí cô và khiến cô bình tĩnh trở lại. Maeve nhìn sâu vào mắt Sinbad, thở đều và như một phép màu…anh đột nhiên thấy khó cưỡng lại màu mắt nâu hạt dẻ đầy quyến rũ ấy. Cô nở một nụ cười và rướn người lên, kề sát môi cô lại gần bên anh. Trong một thóang, Sinbad khẽ nhắm mắt lại, cảm nhận vị ngọt mát mà làn môi cô lướt qua.

**Cốp!**

"Ui da!" Anh bật dậy, ôm đầu. Thì ra Maeve đã nhân cơ hội anh mất cảnh giác mà với lấy khúc cây khô bên cạnh, đập vào đầu anh, khiến anh thả tay cô ra. "Maeve!…" Sinbad ôm đầu, vẻ trách móc hiện rõ trong đôi mắt xanh màu biển.

"Xin lỗi Sinbad! Nhưng em phải đi…" Cô lắp bắp, nửa hối hận vì đã lợi dụng anh, nửa quyết tâm phải nhân cơ hội này chạy trốn trước khi Sinbad cản cô làm chuyện đó.

"Đừng đi Maeve…" Anh gọi với theo, đầu nhức ong ong chóang váng, "…anh xin em…"

Như chỉ chờ có thế, bước chân cô hóa đá. Maeve không thể tiếp tục làm ngơ khi anh đã thốt ra lời van xin cô như thế. Cô khẽ quay đầu lại, ánh mắt xanh màu đại dương của anh long lên như níu, như kéo lấy trái tim cô.

"…Anh không thể để em đột ngột bước ra khỏi đời anh thêm một lần nữa. Maeve, làm ơn đi… nói cho anh biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra…"

Anh bước lại gần, nắm lấy tay cô và nhìn sâu vào mắt cô một cách dịu dàng. Sinbad luôn biết cách làm cả núi băng phải tan chảy trước ánh mắt hút hồn ấy, và Maeve cũng không ngọai lệ. Cô chưa bao giờ có thể khước từ khi anh nhìn cô như vậy…

"Eyolf…nói với em…bọn chúng đã bắt Dermott! Beelzebub đã treo cáo thị nói rằng nếu em không xuất hiện trong hai hôm nữa, hắn sẽ giết Dermott…"

"Đê tiện!" Anh nghiến răng, "…nhưng Maeve, đừng nói với anh là em đang định đi nộp mạng cho chúng!"

"Sau khi Dermott được thả, em sẽ tự tìm cách thoát ra." Cô trả lời, né tránh ánh mắt anh.

"Nói dối! Nếu em đủ sức chống lại Beelzebub thì em đã không bị mắc kẹt ở đảo này suốt hai năm qua." Đuôi mắt cô khẽ nhếch lên, và thói quen đó đã bán đứng cô với Sinbad. Anh luôn để ý từng cử chỉ nhỏ nhất của cô để nhận biết khi nào là lúc cô đang nói thật.

"Phải! Em không đủ sức thì sao? Không lẽ viện cớ tham sống sợ chết rồi bỏ mặc cho hắn giết Dermott?!" Cô nạt vào mặt anh.

"Dermott chắc chắn phải cứu. Nhưng không phải chỉ với mình em mà là tất cả mọi người cùng giúp!" Anh siết chặt tay cô, khẳng định.

"Chính vì em không muốn mọi người liều mạng vì chuyện của em, anh hiểu không?"

"Chính vì anh không muốn em liều mạng đi cứu một con chim, em hiểu không?" Sinbad đáp lại, mặt anh đỏ gay. Chuyện này đã vượt quá sức chịu đựng của anh.

"Dermott không phải là một con chim bình thường. Đó là em trai của em. Là em trai! Nó là người mà!" Cô hét trả rồi khụyu chân, đổ gục xuống đất trong sự thẫn thờ của Sinbad. Nước mắt cô bắt đầu trào ra, cuốn trôi tuột những bí mật mà cô đã chôn vùi suốt bao năm qua. "Nếu đó là Doubar…anh có cứu không? Anh có lo không…? Có bằng lòng đổi tính mạng cho nó không? Sao không cho em cứu nó? Sao không cho…"

Sinbad đứng im như tượng, anh vẫn không thể tin vào được chính tai mình. Có phải cô thật sự nói điều mà anh đã nghe?

"…Em trai?"

_~ To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Quá khứ

CHƯƠNG 10:QUÁ KHỨ

"Em trai!" Cô gật đầu, sụt sịt. "Tụi em lớn lên ở đảo Éire, xứ Celt. Cha em là chủ một nông trại nuôi heo và như bao lão nông nghèo khác, ông muốn đổi đời bằng cách đánh đổi hạnh phúc của đứa con gái vừa tròn mười sáu tuổi… với tiền bạc và đất đai của lãnh chúa. Dermott vô tình nghe được đọan đối thọai của cha và lãnh chúa nên thầm báo với em. Biết rằng cha sẽ không thay đổi ý định, và cũng vì biết rằng em sẽ không bán rẻ bản thân để đổi lấy vật chất… nên em đã dẫn Dermott cùng chạy trốn. Nửa đường đến cảng…tụi em đột nhiên thấy khói lửa bốc ra từ hướng nhà em, làng em… lo rằng có chuyện không may nên…cả hai cùng quay về…"

Cô dừng lại một chút, hơi thở nặng nề mang theo từng mảng ký ức đau thương. Nước mắt cô lã chã rơi càng khiến Sinbad nát lòng. Anh đau khi cô đau.

"Maeve…"

"Anh không biết đâu Sinbad…" Cô sụt sịt hít vào, "…những gì em thấy khi quay về làng là…là Rumina. Dù trẻ hơn hiện tại nhưng ả vẫn rất tàn độc. Em trông thấy Rumina ra sức bắt hết trai làng, trói gô lại và có lẽ…đem về làm nô lệ phục vụ ả. Một vài người cố chống lại, trong đó có cha em, đã bị trừng phạt và vùi thây trong biển lửa Rumina tạo ra. Lúc đó…em rất sợ và cũng rất giận. Em không đồng ý với cha…nhưng em không ghét ông. Bỗng dưng trông thấy ông mất mạng, bỗng dưng nhà cửa tan hoang, bỗng dưng quê làng chìm trong tan thương trước mắt em…Em…em không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra và tại sao nó lại xảy ra? Tại sao lại là Éire? Tại sao không phải một nơi khác? Và con ả phù thủy đang gieo tang tóc kinh hòang kia là ai? Tại sao ả phải làm vậy? Em có rất nhiều câu hỏi nhưng thời gian không đợi em tìm câu trả lời. Nếu em không làm gì, Rumina sẽ tàn sát hết tất cả dân làng. Em nghĩ mình cần phải làm gì đó, bất cứ điều gì…và rồi, em đã phạm một sai lầm mà cả đời em sẽ mãi ân hận. Em tấn công Rumina bằng một khúc gỗ nhặt được, phang bừa vào ả khiến Rumina bị một vết xước nhỏ. Nhưng với một con bé nhà nông như em thì chẳng có cơ hội nào thắng được một phù thủy cả, nhanh chóng em bị ả dùng bùa phép đánh bật. Không để em có cơ hội ngồi dậy, Rumina phóng liền một tia chớp vàng khác về phía em và ngay khi em tưởng mình không bao giờ còn nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời thì một bóng đen bay sượt qua, che chở cho em và hứng trọn bùa phép của Rumina. Để rồi…hình ảnh Dermott từ từ…từ từ teo nhỏ biến thành diều hâu mà môi vẫn còn mấp máy gọi tên em đã mãi mãi ăn sâu vào tâm trí em, đeo bám em trong những cơn ác mộng. Kể từ hôm đó em đã thề sẽ phải tiêu diệt được Rumina, phải cố gắng theo bác Dim Dim học phép thuật và giết chết Rumina để mang Dermott trở về hình hài cũ."

"Maeve… anh không biết…"

"Không phải lỗi của anh khi em không bao giờ nói cho anh biết." Cô chặn lại, "…Chỉ là…đây là ân óan của em và Rumina. Em không muốn anh, hay bất cứ ai khác dính vào chuyện này vì em sợ…Sinbad à, em sợ cơn ác mộng đó sẽ tái diễn. Rumina sẽ đày đọa em một lần nữa bằng cách hãm hại những người em yêu quý như…như cách ả đã làm với Dermott…"

Sinbad khẽ ngồi xuống cạnh cô. Anh nâng nhẹ đầu Maeve lên và lấy tay lau nước mắt cô. Chưa bao giờ anh thấy cô phù thủy xinh đẹp của anh khóc nức nở như vậy. Trong mắt anh cô luôn là một người phụ nữ mạnh mẽ, nóng tính và rất quyến rũ. Nhưng rồi ngay bây giờ, và ngay lúc này cô trở nên rất mong manh và dễ vỡ trước mắt anh hơn bao giờ hết. Anh thương cô, thương cả tuổi thơ bị đánh mất của cô. Ở cái tuổi 16, cô xứng đáng được hưởng một cuộc sống thanh bình trong vòng tay của cha và em trai chứ không phải hoang mang trốn chạy lo sợ cho một phận người bị xem như hàng hóa trao đổi, không phải để tâm hồn bị hoen màu bởi đau thương, bởi hận thù và không phải để mang vác một gánh nặng trên vai suốt bao năm dài mà không dám dù chỉ một tiếng thở than.

So với cô, Sinbad đã may mắn hơn rất nhiều. Dù cha mẹ anh đã mất sớm, nhưng Sinbad luôn có Doubar bên cạnh bảo bọc và che chở cho anh. Bác Dim Dim đã làm rất tốt vai trò người thầy của anh và ở cái tuổi 16, anh đã dễ dàng trở thành một thuyền trưởng dẫn dắt các thủy thủ của mình phiêu lưu trên những chuyến hải hành đầy thú vị. Tuy cuộc sống của anh không màu hồng, nhưng cũng không phải đẫm màu máu như của Maeve. Sinbad thầm ước gì anh đã ở đó, bên cạnh và bảo vệ cô khi cô cần. Hay thậm chí nếu anh đã biết chuyện này sớm hơn, anh sẽ có những quyết định khác và không thốt ra những lời làm tổn thương cô.

Sinbad ôm cô vào lòng, nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc cô và thì thầm những lời hứa mà anh cảm thấy anh đã nợ cô.

"Maeve…Dermott không chỉ là em trai của em mà nó còn là một thành viên của thủy thủ đòan Nomad. Anh nhất định sẽ cứu nó ra, an tòan, bất kể giá nào. Đây là lời hứa của thuyền trưởng."

"Nhưng…"

"Đã bao giờ thuyền trưởng Sinbad thất hứa?" Anh tiếp tục, chặn ngang lời cô với vẻ khẩn thiết, "Nhưng đổi lại, hứa với anh rằng em sẽ không mạo hiểm mạng mình. Anh và tất cả những người khác sẽ ở bên cạnh giúp cho em, chúng ta sẽ lên kế họach giải cứu Dermott."

Maeve im lặng, suy xét lời đề nghị của anh và thề có Allah, Sinbad đã lo đến chết khiếp nếu lỡ cô không đồng ý, đẩy anh ra và lao mình vào cái bẫy tử thần. May mắn thay, Maeve đã không làm vậy. Sau một hồi đắn đo, cô đã gật đầu đồng ý, giao mạng sống của Dermott và của chính bản thân cô cho anh.

Sinbad mừng rỡ, đỡ cô dậy rồi cả hai cùng quay lại nhà bác Dim Dim để chuẩn bị kế họach tác chiến. Anh thấy cô cười, chỉ là một nụ cười yếu ớt nhưng ít ra anh cũng đã khiến cô cười. Sinbad tự hỏi liệu cô cũng có cười như thế khi ở cạnh Eyolf? Cô cũng có một nụ cười đặc biệt dành tặng cho anh ta như cô đã từng có với anh? Nhưng rồi anh gạt đi tất cả những câu hỏi đó…Giờ không phải lúc đi tìm câu trả lời. Và cho dù tim anh có nhức âm ỉ mỗi khi thấy cô, anh vẫn quyết gạt tình riêng sang một bên và dùng tư cách là một người bạn, một thuyền trưởng để giúp đỡ cô khi cô cần anh nhất.

Trong thời gian Sinbad và Maeve ra ngòai, bác Dim Dim đã giải thích cho mọi ngừơi rõ lý do vì sao Maeve có phản ứng kích động đến vậy. Vì thế nên khi cặp đôi quay về, tất cả đã hiểu rõ câu chuyện.

"Maeve!" Eyolf mừng rỡ, đứng bật dậy đón cô khi Maeve đẩy cửa bước vào. Anh chàng ôm chầm lấy cô và Sinbad có thể thấy sự lo lắng hiện rõ trong mắt Eyolf. Nó như…như cái cảm giác nhìn chính bản thân mình trong gương và rồi đột nhiên, tim anh thấy nhức buốt.

Sinbad nghiến răng, quay đi và chọn một góc khác đứng xa cô nhất. Anh mỉm cười với các thủy thủ và gật đầu trấn an Bryn khi cô khẽ chỉ tay vào vết đỏ trên trán anh. "Vấp té thôi." Anh lầm bầm với cô rồi nhanh chóng hỏi mượn bác Dim Dim một tấm bản đồ của đảo.

"Đó không phải thứ dễ kiếm nhưng ta nghĩ ta có." Nói rồi bác phẩy tay và một chiếc rương gỗ trên đầu kệ sách bay vọt ra, đáp xuống trước mặt họ. "Để tránh các vụ nổi lọan, Beelzebub đã đốt hết bản đồ trên đảo từ rất lâu rồi. Đây có lẽ là tấm duy nhất do người chủ trước để lại." Bác nói, lôi từ bên trong ra một tấm bản đồ bằng da đã cũ và ố màu.

"Được rồi mọi người, tôi cần các bạn lại đây.", Anh vỗ tay, tập hợp mọi người lại đứng xung quanh chiếc bàn gỗ giữa phòng khách. Sinbad trải tấm bản đồ ra trước mặt, "Ta đều biết Dermott đã bị bắt làm con tin để trao đổi Maeve. Và tôi chắc chắn đây là một cái bẫy của Beelzebub để dụ Maeve xuất hiện, có lẽ là bác Dim Dim và…cả thủy thủ Nomad."

"Nhưng Sinbad… Beelzebub không biết chúng ta. Sao hắn lại muốn bắt luôn cả ta?"

"Vậy thì hãy đặt ngược lại vấn đề Doubar à…Beelzebub cũng vốn không biết mối quan hệ của Dermott và Maeve. Sao hắn tin rằng cô ấy sẽ đánh đổi mạng mình vì một con chim diều hâu trừ phi…"

"Trừ phi có người nói cho hắn biết." Maeve tiếp lời, nhăn mặt. "Rumina!"

"Cô chắc chắn vậy sao?" Doubar nhướn mày.

"Mọi rắc rối mà ta gặp đều chỉ có hai nguyên nhân. Hoặc là tánh lanh chanh thích chĩa mũi vào chuyện người khác của Sinbad, hoặc do Rumina bày ra." Maeve tỉnh bơ, chỉ ra sự thật mà theo cô nàng là rõ như ban ngày.

"Có phải lúc nào cũng đúng đâu…" Sinbad càu nhàu.

"Thì cũng 90% là như vậy." Cô đáp.

Và dù biết rõ Maeve không cố ý trêu chọc Sinbad, cả nhóm không thể nhịn cười khi nhớ lại các cuộc phiêu lưu họ đã từng trải qua và bắt đầu nghiệm ra chân lý trong lời cô nói.

"Cám ơn Maeve. Rất cảm kích khi có một người bạn tốt như em." Sinbad quẳng cho cô một cái nhìn dơ bẩn và dĩ nhiên Maeve phớt lờ, chẳng buồn cắn câu đớp lại anh. Còn nhiều chuyện quan trọng hơn cho cô làm.

"Mọi người cười xong rồi phải không? Giờ thì trở lại công việc. Ta phải cứu Dermott và ta phải hạ gục Beelzebub. Nếu không…các bạn cũng chẳng thể ra khỏi nơi này. Cho nên điều cần bàn hôm nay chính là làm sao ta có thể tiếp cận Beelzebub và giảm mức thương tổn đến mức thấp nhất."

"Ta ở đây, trong thung lũng. Và đây là lâu đài của Beelzebub, trên núi." Đến lượt Eyolf chỉ cộp cộp vào các địa điểm trên bản đồ, giải thích cho mọi người rõ về địa hình của đảo. "Lời đồn rằng bao bọc xung quanh là ba lớp cửa bảo vệ."

"Lời đồn?" Firouz nheo mắt.

"Chúng tôi. Tôi…và một số người khác đã từng thử tấn công vào. Nhưng chúng tôi chưa bao giờ vượt qua được nhiều hơn lớp cửa thứ nhất. Điều kỳ lạ là chẳng có tên nào ở đó cả, gần như là không trừ một tên canh gác và hắn luôn đòi hỏi mật khẩu mỗi khi qua cửa. Mật khẩu này được thay mỗi ngày một lần nên chúng tôi không thể xâm nhập được. Có mấy lần bọn tôi đánh liều, tấn công tên canh gác nhưng cánh cửa vẫn không chịu mở."

"Thế thì dùng phép thuật? Các cậu có Maeve và bác Dim Dim. Không lẽ lại chịu thua một cánh cửa."

"Không! Nhưng Beelzebub thì có. Sở dĩ bác Dim Dim và Maeve còn an tòan cho đến hôm nay là do chúa quỷ không cảm nhận được nguồn năng lượng của họ. Nhưng chỉ cần họ bước ra khỏi vòng bảo vệ này, sử dụng phép thuật thì Beelzebub sẽ lập tức tìm ra và giết chết họ."

Cả nhóm gật đầu, nhận ra tình thế nan giải của vấn đề. Sinbad chống tay vào cằm, mặt đăm chiêu nghiên cứu bản đồ một hồi lâu vẫn chưa nghĩ ra cách gì hòan hảo. Rồi đột nhiên Maeve bật dậy, lên tiếng.

_~ To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11: Kế hoạch

CHƯƠNG 11:KẾ HỌACH

"Tôi…có ý này. Nếu hắn muốn dụ ta ra để bắt trọn thì cứ tương kế tựu kế, tôi sẽ vờ để hắn bắt và các anh có thể cải trang thành những tên âm binh trong đòan, đi theo tôi. Một khi ta qua được các lớp cửa bảo vệ, ta sẽ âm thầm tiếp cận được Beelzebub, nhân lúc hắn trở tay không kịp và tiêu diệt hắn."

"KHÔNG!" Tất cả đồng thanh phản đối và Sinbad là người la lớn nhất. Anh chống hai tay xuống mặt bàn, nhìn xóay vào cô từ phía đầu bên kia, gằn giọng.

"Em đã hứa gì với anh, Maeve? Không dại dột hy sinh bản thân. Nhớ không?"

"Nếu em chiến đấu và thua thì là hy sinh. Nếu em vờ chiến đấu, vờ thua thì là chiến thắng."

"Làm gì có cái kiểu trừ với trừ thành cộng chứ! Không là không!" Anh khóac tay, nhất quyết bác bỏ lời đề nghị của cô và bất cứ ý kiến nào khác có thể đưa cô vào vòng nguy hiểm.

"À nếu nói theo phương diện tóan học thì điều đó hòan tòan có thể xảy ra…" Firouz vừa kết thúc câu nhận xét thì nhận được một cái quắc mắt, lườm đăm đăm của Sinbad theo cái kiểu 'tôi-khâu-miệng-cậu-tới-nơi'.

"Sinbad, em sẽ ổn! Em có thể tự lo cho mình. Và nếu lỡ xảy ra chuyện gì thì đã có anh bên cạnh bảo vệ em mà!"

"Nếu lần nào anh cũng cứu được em thì anh đã không để lạc mất em trong dòng nước sâu hai năm trước!" Anh nhíu mắt lại, thở một cách khó khăn với mảnh ký ức đó. Cảm giác bất lực khi nhìn cô vuột khỏi tay anh vẫn còn ám ảnh Sinbad mãi cho đến tận giây phút này. Anh vẫn chưa sẵn sàng, không thể sẵn sàng và có lẽ chẳng bao giờ sẵn sàng để đánh đổi tính mạng cô một lần nữa.

"Anh quát đủ chưa? Anh nghĩ anh là ai mà ra lệnh hay cấm cản em chứ?" Maeve bực mình hét lớn khiến Sinbad có phần bất ngờ. Tệ nhất là cô vẫn tiếp tục dùng lại cái câu hỏi xóc hông đó mà anh biết tỏng cô nhớ rõ câu trả lời.

"Anh là thuyền trưởng.CỦ ."

"Em đã KHÔNG là thủy thủ CỦ hai năm rồi."

"Không cần biết. Ở đây anh chỉ huy!"

"Chỉ huy? Phải rồi… Anh giỏi vậy sao không nói kế họach của anh là gì? Nói đi! Nói đi!" Cô sấn tới, thách thức.

"Cả hai người. Im hết đi nào!" Bác Dim Dim nhảy vào cuộc khi chiến trận đã tới hồi kịch liệt và cả hai bên đều không có vẻ gì sẽ chịu nhường bước. "Maeve, Sinbad có lý của cậu ấy và ta không thể khinh suất để cháu đi nộp mạng mà không chuẩn bị kỹ càng. Sinbad…" Bác quay sang cậu học trò vốn đang đỏ gay vì gân cổ lên cãi với cô. "…Maeve có một đề xuất tốt và ta cũng hiểu sự lo lắng của cháu. Trước đó, ta và Maeve không tiện xuất hiện trực diện với Beelzebub là vì ta muốn bảo vệ con bé, và giúp nó hòan thành khóa học. Bây giờ vừa đúng lúc Maeve đã học xong và là một phù thủy thực thụ. Ta tin nếu Maeve và ta cùng hợp sức, dĩ nhiên là có sự giúp đỡ của các cháu, thì chúng ta sẽ có phần thắng."

"Nhưng mà…" Sinbad bật thốt ra rồi lại thôi khi thấy bác Dim Dim nghiêng đầu, mỉm cười trấn an anh. "Ôi thôi được rồi…" Anh thở dài, giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng và đâu đó trong kẽ mắt anh thóang thấy cô khẽ nhếch môi, nở một nụ cười chiến thắng. "Nhưng phải chắc chắn…em sẽ không rời khỏi tầm mắt anh."

Anh trao cho cô một ánh mắt lo lắng và cô khẽ gật đầu đồng ý. Đôi khi Sinbad có thể rất phiền phức và cứng đầu như thế này, đặc biệt là đối với người phụ nữ mà anh yêu.

"Theo lời đề nghị của Maeve, ta sẽ chia làm hai nhóm. Nhóm thứ nhất đi cùng Maeve khi…" Sinbad chậc lưỡi, ghét phải nói ra phần này của kế họach, "…khi Maeve tự nộp mình cho bọn âm binh. Ta sẽ trà trộn vào bọn chúng và đi theo tìm cách mở các lớp cửa cho viện binh của ta. Nhóm thứ hai, viện binh, sẽ bám theo chúng tôi sau khỏang mười phút, và chi viện cho trận đánh."

"Vậy ai sẽ vào nhóm một?" Doubar vỗ vỗ bụng, ngó sang Sinbad với vẻ mặt chắc-chắn-anh-sẽ-không-bỏ-lỡ-dịp-này.

"Thủy thủ đòan Nomad sẽ vào nhóm một, đi tiên phong." Sinbad trả lời, đảm bảo rằng anh phải luôn kề cận Maeve và có thể bảo vệ cô.

"Tôi cũng sẽ đi cùng." Eyolf bước lên, vỗ ngực tình nguyện.

"Không được. Tôi cần cậu ở lại nhóm hai lãnh đạo. Bác Dim Dim cũng nên ở nhóm hai hỗ trợ phòng khi cần phép thuật." Sinbad lắc đầu và giải thích nguyên nhân. Anh tin rằng đây là sự sắp đặt tốt nhất cho kế họach lần này. "Chúng ta sẽ cố đánh nhanh rút nhanh. Eyolf, cậu nghĩ…cậu có thể tập hợp bao nhiêu người cho nhóm hai?"

"Cỡ mười lăm người…và thiện chiến" Eyolf nhẩm tính rồi trả lời. Sinbad gật đầu…có vẻ băn khoăn khi số lượng còn quá ít nên anh chỉ đành tự nhủ… hy vọng rằng chất lượng sẽ bù cho số lượng.

"Vậy phiền anh phổ biến kế họach lại với họ. Ta sẽ xuất phát vào sáng mai." Sau khi Sinbad nói xong thì Eyolf cũng nhanh chóng bước ra ngòai, liên lạc với người của anh.

"Sinbad, tôi nghĩ ta sẽ cần thêm thuốc nổ. Tôi chỉ mang mười thỏi nên sợ không đủ dùng, có lẽ phải nhờ bác Dim Dim hỗ trợ phần nguyên liệu."

Sinbad gật đầu đồng ý với đề nghị của Firouz và nhờ bác Dim Dim dẫn đường cho Firouz xuống tầng hầm để bào chế thêm một số thuốc nổ, càng nhiều càng tốt.

"Còn lại, tôi cần năm chiếc áo chòang lớn của bọn âm binh. Nếu ta muốn đóng tốt vở kịch này thì không thể thiếu đạo cụ."

"Để anh lo. Năm… là một con số nhỏ." Doubar vỗ ngực xung phong cười ha ha rồi kéo theo cả Rongar và Bryn xuống thị trấn tìm năm 'nạn nhân' với sự dẫn đường của Asif, chuyên gia tình báo của Maeve.

"Còn em làm gì, Sinbad?" Maeve nhướn mắt.

"Em thì…ừm…đi ngủ sớm. Ngày mai anh cần em tỉnh táo."

Cô nhíu mày, tỏ thái độ không mấy thích thú với cách sắp xếp này và Sinbad cũng giả vờ lờ đi, như không nhận thấy sự bất mãn của cô. Mãi đến lúc ấy, anh mới để ý là trong phòng chẳng còn ai khác ngòai anh và cô, mọi người đều đã ra ngòai làm nhiệm vụ hết. Sinbad bắt đầu thấy hối hận.

Anh lén nhìn cô, và khi thấy Maeve nhìn lại thì Sinbad quay đầu sang chỗ khác, hướng mắt ra cửa sổ như đang vu vơ tìm cái gì đó. Trông cô…có vẻ đã bình tĩnh hơn nhiều rồi. Tệ cái là khi tâm trạng cô tốt hơn thì của anh lại tồi đi. Vấn đề chính ở chỗ…anh không biết nên nói gì với cô. Anh có thể cãi nhau với cô, có thể an ủi cô, có thể ra lệnh cho cô…nhưng anh không thể bình tâm trò chuyện với cô như hai người bạn lâu ngày xa cách. Anh không thể…nhất là sau những gì anh biết được về mối quan hệ mới của cô.

Anh nghe tiếng chân cô bước lại gần từ sau lưng và Sinbad sợ phát chết đi được. Hai tay anh run run, đẫm mồ hôi và thề có Allah, Sinbad chưa bao giờ biết sợ khi đối mặt với lũ quái vật hay cái chết, nhưng lại cảm thấy như một thằng bé chết nhát khi đối diện với người…đã từng và có lẽ vẫn còn là chủ trái tim anh.

"Sinbad…" Cô khẽ đặt một tay lên vai và hạ giọng, "…em xin lỗi. Lúc nãy em không nên có thái độ như vậy với anh. Em biết…anh đang cố giúp em."

Sự tiếp xúc của tay cô như làm rát bỏng lên lưng anh và Sinbad nghe cồn cào trong lòng với một cảm xúc kỳ lạ. Anh rùng mình. Cái cảm giác muốn ngay lập tức xoay lại, nắm chặt tay cô và kéo cô vào lòng để Maeve mãi mãi không rời xa anh…khiến anh phát tởm với chính bản thân mình. Trái tim anh vẫn rất muốn cô là của anh, mãi mãi vẫn là cô phù thủy tập sự mà anh quen hai năm trước…nhưng lý trí của anh nhắc nhở rằng cô đã có gia đình, bất cứ viễn tưởng nào về một tương lai của anh và cô sẽ mãi luôn là giấc mơ. Anh không hiểu vì sao…cô đã quá thân mật với anh khi họ gặp lại. Có thể là do cô quá vui mừng, có thể đó chỉ là biểu hiện của một tình bạn thân, hoặc cũng có thể cô bối rối lẫn lộn cảm xúc của cô dành cho anh sau một thời gian xa cách. Nhưng cho dù đó có là gì đi nữa thì anh cũng không thể lợi dụng lúc cô yếu lòng mà chen ngang vào, phá vỡ gia đình bé nhỏ của cô.

"Đừng nói vậy…." Anh cố tình xoay người mạnh để gạt tay cô xuống và lùi sang mép cửa sổ một ít, gia tăng khỏang cách giữa anh và cô. "Anh hiểu. Em chỉ vì quá lo cho Dermott. Nếu đó là Doubar, anh chắc chắn cũng phản ứng như vậy, có khi…còn tệ hơn em." Sinbad cố nặn ra một nụ cười để an ủi cô.

"Ừm." Cô cười nhạt. "Em hy vọng Dermott sẽ không có chuyện gì. Nếu Beelzebub làm mất dù chỉ một cọng lông của Dermott, hắn chắc chắn sẽ phải hối hận."

"Anh hòan tòan không nghi ngờ gì điều đó!" Anh đột nhiên bật cười, xoay xoay tay bắt chước cái kiểu Maeve vẫn thường hay làm, tạo ra trái cầu lửa và dọa nướng chín anh mỗi khi Sinbad chọc tức cô.

"Nghe cứ như anh là người từng trải." Cô bước đến cạnh anh, tì hai tay lên thành cửa sổ và nhớ lại những khỏanh khắc đó với một nụ cười thích thú.

"Anh không…ờ…chưa phải là nạn nhân. Nhưng vợ anh thì đã có kinh nghiệm đau thương rồi." Sinbad lấp lửng, cố tình trêu và ngắm cái vẻ mặt tò mò, pha lẫn ngạc nhiên, pha lẫn giận dữ của cô. "Em đốt cháy cánh buồm và suýt làm gãy cột buồm của tàu Nomad, đừng nói với anh là em không nhớ!" Chỉ đến lúc đó đôi lông mày nâu đậm của cô mới giãn ra và Maeve hiểu anh đang ám chỉ con tàu chứ không phải bất kỳ người phụ nữ nào khác. Trong một thóang, anh làm cô sợ chết điếng.

"Đó chỉ là một tai nạn." Cô chỉnh, má ửng hồng.

"Nếu đó chỉ là sự vô tình thì đến khi em cố tình, có Allah mới biết nạn nhân còn bi đát đến cỡ nào nữa? Ai xui xẻo lắm mới rước em về làm vợ." Anh trêu cô rồi sực nhớ ra đó là một câu đùa khá không thích hợp. Cô đã có chồng rồi.

"Ai nghĩ sao thì em không quan tâm. Em chỉ có hứng thú muốn biết anh nghĩ sao …đó là may mắn hay bất hạnh?"

Còn phải hỏi sao? Dĩ nhiên là may mắn, người có thể làm chồng cô sẽ là người đàn ông hạnh phúc nhất thế gian. Một vài quả cầu lửa không làm thay đổi tình yêu của anh đối với cô và quả thật, cho dù đánh đổi cả mạng sống và linh hồn, anh cũng vẫn muốn là người đàn ông cô yêu. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, anh không thể nói bật ra thành tiếng suy nghĩ của mình nên đành chọn cách im lặng để giữ cho mối quan hệ không trở nên phức tạp thêm.

Tuy nhiên Maeve dường như lại có cách hiểu khác với cô, thái độ im lặng của anh chính là một sự đồng tình. Chậm rãi, cô rướn dần người về phía anh khiến anh bấn lọan.

_Không ổn rồi! Đây là dấu hiệu chẳng lành! Phải nhớ…_

_Eyolf là chồng Maeve._

_Eyolf là chồng Maeve._

_Eyolf là chồng Maeve._

Khỏang cách giữa họ quá gần. Gần đến mức nguy hiểm. Và rồi…Sinbad chưa bao giờ thấy ánh mắt cô quyến rũ đến vậy và màu nâu ấy ngọt ngào đến thế. Môi cô khẽ hở ra như mời gọi anh bước tới, chiếm hữu lấy nó.

_Khoan! Khoan! Không nên thế này. Không nên thế này._

_Eyolf thì sao? Sigrid thì sao?_

Những lúc như thế này không hiểu vì sao Sinbad lại cứ đứng đực ra đó như bị Rumina ếm bùa. Dù tiếng nói trong đầu có kêu gào cỡ nào, Sinbad vẫn bỏ mặc. Anh bắt đầu không kiểm soát được bản thân mình và rồi trong tích tắc, cơ thể anh đã phản bội lý trí, nó tự rướn đến cô và môi cả hai chỉ còn tách nhau trong vài sợi tóc.

_Eyolf và Sigrid…để tính sau…_

Anh nhắm mắt lại, nghe môi mình trượt nhẹ trên làn môi mềm của cô.

"Mama!"

Và rồi tiếng trẻ thơ gọi mẹ đã đánh thức cả hai, kéo họ ra khỏi giấc mộng. Bé Sigrid gọi Maeve từ phòng ngủ của con bé. Cả hai dứt ra nhìn nhau, bối rối và cũng như lần trước, không ai nói được lời nào nên hai người đều chọn cách im lặng. Cô vội vã chạy vào phòng xem Sigrid và Sinbad lặng lẽ nguyền rủa bản thân đã không kiềm chế được cảm xúc của mình. Luôn luôn là thế, anh không thể khước từ Maeve và anh ghét luôn cả chuyện anh luôn mất tự chủ khi ở cạnh cô. Thề có Allah, vừa mới câu trước câu sau thề thốt quyết tâm giữ hạnh phúc cho Maeve thì xoay lưng lại, đã súyt làm chuyện đọat vợ người khác.

_Sinbad! Sinbad! Sinbad! Mày đang làm cái gì?_

Bực mình với chính bản thân, anh xông ra ngòai tìm một gáo nước lạnh để dội vào đầu cho tỉnh người. Đây không phải lúc để nói chuyện trai gái, càng không phải lúc để tơ tưởng về một người anh chưa bao giờ chiếm hữu. Anh cần phải tỉnh táo để phán xét và chỉ huy cuộc chiến ngày mai, cần phải giữ các mối quan hệ trung lập rõ ràng vì nó chắc chắn sẽ ảnh hưởng kết quả của trận đấu.

Nước lạnh nhưng anh vẫn nghe người nóng hừng hực. Chỉ với một cái nhìn thôi mà cô đã khiến anh có phản ứng này. Nếu là…nếu là…

Sinbad thôi không dám để dòng suy nghĩ của mình đi xa hơn nữa.

Anh thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống cạnh thành giếng. Tránh xa cô…khó hơn anh tưởng.

Trong lúc đó, Firouz và bác Dim Dim đang tìm nguyên liệu để bào chế thêm thuốc nổ trong tầng hầm. Nhà khoa học tóc xoăn đột nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn vị phù thủy già và hỏi.

"Bác Dim Dim, có chuyện này cháu muốn biết…thực ra là về mối quan hệ của…"

Cách đó không xa, ở một bìa rừng gần doanh trại của bọn âm binh, nhóm du kích do Doubar dẫn đầu đang ẩn nấp sau những tán lá và tìm cơ hội thuận tiện, tập kích vài tên lính canh để cướp áo chòang. Trong lúc chờ đợi, Doubar bất chợt quay sang Asif với một câu hỏi nhỏ.

"Này nhóc. Kể cho ta nghe thêm về cuộc sống hai năm qua đi, nhất là về chuyện giữa hai người đó…"

_~ To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Tù binh

CHƯƠNG 12:TÙ BINH

Sáng hôm sau.

"Sinbad, tất cả mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị xong. Eyolf và mười lăm người nữa đã sẵn sàng vũ khí, chuẩn bị đợi lệnh ở chân núi. Firouz đang phát kiểm tra lại thuốc nổ lần cuối. Năm tấm áo chòang đã có. Tất cả đợi lệnh của chú." Doubar báo cáo lại với thuyền trưởng.

"Cám ơn Doubar. Chờ chút nữa rồi ta sẽ xuất phát." Sinbad khẽ gật đầu và quay sang hướng Maeve đang đứng cùng Asif. Rất may Eyolf đã xuống núi trước, tập họp với người của anh ta nên Sinbad không phải xem chịu cực hình tra tấn: chứng kiến cảnh chia tay bịn rịn của Maeve và anh chàng Viking. Hôm nay là một ngày khá quan trọng và chàng thuyền trưởng trẻ hy vọng rằng trái tim mỏng manh của anh sẽ không phải chịu thêm bất kỳ tổn thương không cần thiết nào nữa. Tốt nhất hãy cứ dùng lý trí là đủ.

"Chị Maeve. Em muốn đi. Em muốn giúp mọi người. Ở nhà trông Sigrid chán lắm. Làm ơn đi! Cho em đi nha chị, nha chị!" Thằng bé van nài Maeve với một vẻ mặt khổ sở nhưng Maeve đủ tỉnh táo để không bị lung lay bởi hai mắt to tròn đen lay láy của Asif.

"Nghe này! Chiến trường không phải vườn trẻ. Em chưa đủ lớn để đi cùng mọi người." Cô nghiêm nghị.

"Nhưng…"

"Asif này, thật ra ở nhà trông em là Asif đã giúp chị rất nhiều rồi. Em biết bé Sigrid rất quan trọng với mọi người, đặc biệt là anh hai của em mà. Eyolf sẽ an tâm chiến đấu hơn nếu biết con bé được an tòan ở cạnh em."

"Và cả chị nữa?" Thằng bé nhướn mày.

"Phải. Cả chị nữa." Maeve gật đầu, đặt một tay lên vuốt tóc nó.

"Vậy…em hiểu rồi. Cứ yên tâm giao Sigrid cho em."

"Cám ơn em!" Maeve cười.

Thằng nhỏ cũng cười lại toe toét, rồi kiễng chân đặt một nụ hôn vào má cô trước khi chạy vào nhà với em bé.

"Khi Maeve cười trông rất đẹp! Ước gì cô ấy đã có thể cười nhiều hơn!" Doubar khẽ nhận xét bên cạnh Sinbad.

"Sau ngày hôm nay!" Sinbad gật gù, tự lẩm bẩm với chính bản thân mình. Anh chắc chắn sẽ làm hết sức có thể để giải cứu Dermott vì Maeve. "Cô ấy xứng đáng có một cuộc sống yên vui trong vòng tay của chồng con." Thóang thấy vẻ buồn buồn trong giọng nói của em trai, chàng mập tin chắc Sinbad vẫn còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi chuyện tình cảm với Maeve.

"Chú em nhỏ à, thật ra thì anh nghĩ chú nên biết chuyện này…" Sinbad nghiêng đầu nhìn Doubar, vẻ thắc mắc. "Hôm qua anh có hỏi Asif và thằng bé nói với anh rằng…"

"Sinbad! Doubar! Ta có thể khởi hành!" Firouz gọi vọng từ xa sau khi kiểm tra xong thuốc nổ và giờ đang phụ Bryn cầm theo một mớ dây thừng phòng khi hữu dụng.

"Tới liền!", Doubar trả lời và không quên quay sang nhắn Sinbad, "…Anh nói chuyện với chú sau." Sinbad gật đầu với Doubar, tự hỏi ông anh của mình vừa định nói gì nhưng rồi nhanh chóng quên bẵng đi khi anh bước đến nhập bọn cùng các thủy thủ và chuẩn bị xuống núi.

Chừng một tiếng sau, nhóm một đã tiến đến gần doanh trại của bọn lính canh và thông thường ở vào giờ này, chúng sẽ có một tốp lính đi ngang qua bìa rừng để tuần tra. Cả bọn quyết định núp vào một lùm cây gần bìa rừng để chờ thời cơ thích hợp. Trong khi đó, nhóm hai, do bác Dim Dim và Eyolf chỉ huy đứng cách đó chừng 500m và sẽ xuất phát sau nhóm một mười phút để tránh bị nghi ngờ.

Không ngòai dự đóan, chừng mười phút sau đã có một tốp lính chừng hai mươi tên đi ngang.

"Maeve! Chúng đến rồi!" Sinbad khẽ gọi. "Cứ đánh vài cái để tránh chúng nghi ngờ."

"Ừm."

"Nhưng đừng mạnh tay quá. Ta cần chúng sống để bắt em."

"Em biết."

"Mà nhớ…cũng không nên nhẹ tay quá. Nếu thấy nguy hiểm thì cứ đánh trả."

"Em biết mà. Em ra đây."

"Khoan…!"

"Sao nữa?"

"Ừm…tóm lại là…ừm, nhớ cẩn thận!"

"Sinbad!" Maeve nhíu mày, môi cô khẽ nhếch, không biết nên cười hay nổi nóng với anh, "Anh là thuyền trưởng, không phải má chồng em. Làm ơn đừng lôi thôi như thế!"

Và như chỉ chờ có vậy, Doubar, Firouz và Rongar cùng che miệng bật cười khúc khích với cái sự rắc rối của Sinbad khiến hai má 'nạn nhân' ửng hồng. Anh cười trừ, nhún vai theo cái kiểu 'tôi-chỉ-quan-tâm-thủy-thủ-của-tôi-mà-thôi', đồng thời cố giấu đi sự cồn cào lo lắng đang thể hiện trong mắt anh.

Maeve gật đầu ra hiệu sẵn sàng rồi nhảy ra khỏi lùm cây đón đầu nhóm lính tuần tra đang đi ngang. Dẫn đầu chính là tên âm binh hôm trước đã tấn công Asif và nhóm thủy thủ của Sinbad.

"Ngươi!" Một thóang bất ngờ hiện lên trong hai tròng mắt trắng dã của hắn, "Ngươi là phù thủy?" Rõ ràng hắn cảm nhận được một luồng năng lượng tinh khiết tỏa ra từ cô gái đứng trước mặt hắn. Và dù hắn không biết cô ta là ai, hắn có thể lờ mờ đóan được đây chính là người chủ nhân của hắn đang tìm. "Ngươi là con ả chủ nhân của con diều hâu?"

"Tên nó là Dermott!" Maeve nheo mắt đầy nguy hiểm, "Và ta đến để đòi nó lại!" Nói rồi cô rút kiếm ra xông vào tóan âm binh. Ban đầu cô chỉ định giả vờ đánh nhưng cái bộ xương thủ lĩnh này có vẻ khó xơi hơn cô tưởng. Mỗi nhát kiếm của hắn đều rất mạnh và chuẩn khiến cô rất khó khăn mới phải đỡ được. Đó là chưa kể lũ lính cắc ké cứ nhao nhao nhào tới, làm cô chóng mặt cả lên, cứ phải xoay sang đỡ hết bên này lại đến bên kia.

Choeng!

Hắn đánh rơi kiếm của cô và trong một thóang, mắt Maeve đỏ lên, hơi nóng bắt đầu tỏa ra từ tay cô. Đột nhiên cô chựng lại, Maeve sực nhớ cô không-thể dùng phép thuật. Trận đấu này đã được định trước là phải thua.

"Đáng ghét! Ngươi đã thắng!"

Cô hét lên thảm thương, đồng thời giấu một cái nhếch mép sau những lọn tóc đỏ lòa xòa trước mặt.

"Hừ! Không ngờ ngươi tệ đến thế! Vậy mà chủ nhân ta lại phải nhọc công bày bao cạm bẫy để bắt ngươi!"

Hắn cười ha hả vẻ kiêu căng tự đắc rồi ra lệnh cho tóan lính của mình đến trói cô lại bằng một thứ dây xích đặc biệt, vốn bị ếm để ngăn không cho các phù thủy sử dụng phép thuật. Nhưng hắn nào ngờ rằng trong số những tên tay sai của hắn có lẫn năm kẻ vốn thuộc thủy thủ đòan Nomad. Nhân lúc hắn bận rộn với Maeve, cả nhóm đã túm cổ năm tên lính gần đó và tráo thân phận với chúng. Nhờ có những chiếc áo khóac lớn tròng qua đầu, không ai có thể nhận ra bọn họ là ai.

Cả nhóm thuận lợi đột nhập tóan lính thành công và giờ đang theo bước chúng lên núi trở về lâu đài Beelzebub. Đi khỏang mười phút, bọn họ đến một hẻm núi hẹp với một bức tường đá rắn chạy dọc bao quanh. Một tháp canh chơi vơi đặt cạnh đó với chỉ vỏn vẹn một bộ xương khô đang nằm ngáy khò khò 'canh gác'.

Tên cầm đầu đám lính bước đến tháp canh và ra lệnh.

"Tao dẫn tù nhân về cho ngài Beelzebub. Mau mở cổng!"

"Mật khẩu là gì?", bộ xương khô ngáp dài ngáp ngắn, vương vai và thò đầu ra khỏi tháp canh hỏi vọng lại.

"Mày biết mật khẩu là gì mà! Sáng nay tao nói rồi."

"Dĩ nhiên là tao biết nhưng mày phải nói thì mới được cho qua. Đó là luật mà. A! hay là mày là gián điệp gài vào nên không biết mật khẩu hả?"

"Ê mày đừng vu khống nhe. Tao mà là gián điệp?"

"Không phải sao không nói? Nói mau! Không tao hụ còi báo động giờ!"

"Ừ thì…ừm… Mày là đồ trời đánh thánh đâm!"

"Mật khẩu đáp trúng! Vào đi!"

Vừa nói đến đó thì cánh cổng bật mở ra, dọn đường cho tóan lính bước vào. Tên cầm đầu ra hiệu dẫn tù binh đi tiếp, vừa đi lại vừa lầm bầm, "Đồ đần! Mật khẩu có hay ho gì đâu mà lần nào cũng hỏi. Bộ thích nghe chửi lắm sao!"

Dù rất tức cười, thủy thủ đòan Nomad vẫn phải ráng nhịn và kết quả là mặt Doubar đỏ ửng cả lên, khiến anh chàng xém chết nghẹn vì không được cười. Tuy thế, không quên nhiệm vụ, Sinbad thì thầm với Bryn.

"Em ở lại xử tên đó." Anh hất đầu về phía cái bộ xương khô đã nhanh chóng ngáy khò khò về lại với giấc điệp của hắn. "Không khó lắm đâu! Dùng mật mã để đưa viện binh vào!"

Bryn gật đầu nhận lệnh và cố tình đi tụt lại để tách đòan.

Nhóm áp giải tù binh lại tiếp tục men theo đường núi đến cổng kiềm soát số hai. Đó là một bức tường khổng lồ cao phải đến hơn ba mươi mét được tạo bởi dây gai rừng và các dây leo đan chằng chịt với nhau. Điều kỳ lạ là chẳng có tên lính canh cũng như cánh cổng nào ở chung quanh cả. Thảo nào có tin đồn rằng những cổng kiểm soát này là bất khả chiến bại, ngay cả đến Sinbad cũng phải tự hỏi liệu kỹ năng leo trèo của anh có giúp cho anh vượt qua nó.

"Làm thế nào mà người thường có thể leo qua đây chứ?" Maeve thốt lên, tròn mắt kinh ngạc.

"Đừng nói là không thể. Muốn cũng chẳng được. Ngươi có biết những dây gai khổng lồ này để làm gì không? Muaahahahahahaha… nó sẽ quất tới tấp vào bất kỳ kẻ lạ nào dám đặt chân đu lên người nó để trèo qua tường. Chưa leo tới nơi thì sợ đã bầm dập mà phải té xuống rồi. Còn kẻ nào may mắn trèo lên hơn ba mươi mét thì cũng không thể mừng được, vì bức tường này sẽ tự cao lên để cản lại…hoặc đào sâu xuống khi có người định chui hầm ngầm qua nó. Nói chung, do là một vật thể sống nên nó có suy nghĩ. Ha Ha Ha!"

"Sinbad! Nguy rồi. Nhóm ta có thể đi chung với hắn mà qua được cổng…nhưng còn nhóm của Eyolf thì sao?" Firouz thì thầm vào tai thuyền trưởng.

"Anh thì nói là ta cứ đốt trụi lũ dây leo này." Doubar nghiến răng góp ý.

"Kế họach hay lắm Doubar! Ta 'bùm' chúng và hai giây sau Beelzebub 'bùm' lại ta!" Sinbad rít qua kẽ răng. Anh không muốn đánh động Beelzebub quá sớm và rõ ràng là anh đang cần gấp một kế họach nhưng thuyền trưởng lại chẳng nghĩ ra cái gì cả.

"Vậy…ờ…chúng ta đi qua đây làm sao?" Maeve nhíu mày, nhìn tên thủ lĩnh xương khô.

"Dĩ nhiên là bằng một cách ngươi không ngờ được. Há Há." Nói rồi hắn bước tới một hòn đá bên vệ đường và thò tay lên mặt đá, làm một vài động tác khó coi mà Maeve có thể diễn tả bằng hai chữ ngắn gọn là 'thọc lét' hòn đá. Vừa khi cô đảo mắt, ngán ngẩm không hiểu hắn đang làm cái quái gì thì đột ngột một tiếng rít vang lên từ bức tường. Mấy nhánh dây leo đột ngột giật lên, lùi về bọc lấy tảng đá và để lộ ra một cánh cổng chỉ cao vừa bằng đầu người, mở toang hóac.

"Là thế sao?" Maeve chưng hững.

"Không là thế chứ là sao?" Hắn cười hắc hắc nhìn cô với vẻ khinh miệt và dù không muốn, nhưng Maeve phải thừa nhận lần này hắn có thái độ đúng. Tuy nhiên điều này cũng làm Maeve bắt đầu lo lắng, thần kinh của gã Beelzebub này … có vẻ 'bất thường' hơn cô đã tưởng. Với hai cách mở cổng mà không-một-người-bình thường, ý cô là BÌ ƯỜNG, có thể nghĩ ra được. Maeve không khỏi bất an khi nghĩ đến điều gì sẽ chờ họ ở cánh cổng thứ ba.

"Thông minh thật, không đi lên, không đi xuống thì chắc chắn là phải đi ngang thôi." Firouz khẽ vỗ đầu, tự trách sao anh không nghĩ ra sớm hơn. "Đôi khi là thế, ta quá chú ý vào những câu hỏi phức tạp mà quên mất đi rằng câu trả lời lại rất đơn giản và nằm ngay trước mắt ta. Hay! Hay! Cái bẫy tâm lý!"

Doubar liếc nhìn Firouz với một ánh mắt kỳ lạ và có phần kinh tởm. "Chẳng biết nên gọi cậu là có tinh thần lạc quan cầu tiến hay là vô tư đến độ bàng quan nữa. Tự khen kẻ thù của chính mình…thề có Allah."

"Thay vì móc mỉa nhau thì tôi cho rằng ta nên trở lại nhiệm vụ chính. Maeve vừa bước qua cổng." Sinbad hất đầu. "Tôi và Firouz sẽ tiếp tục bám theo. Còn Doubar, anh ở lại và dẫn đường cho nhóm hai đi qua."

"Rõ thuyền trưởng!" Doubar thì thầm rồi đứng nép vào một góc khuất để lánh mặt chờ quân tiếp viện.

_~ To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13: Chạm trán

CHƯƠNG 13: CHẠM TRÁN

"Chẳng biết còn bao nhiêu cổng nữa. Bọn này bắt đầu làm tôi phát bực rồi đó." Sinbad cằn nhằn sau một lúc lâu. Bọn họ đã đi khỏang mười lăm phút và vẫn chưa thấy cánh cổng nào cả. Đường đi càng ngày càng dốc và hẹp, lại còn có mùi thum thủm ở đâu đây cứ xộc vào mũi khiến anh mất dần sự bình tĩnh.

"Biết đâu chừng chỉ còn một thì sao. Đằng nào cũng phải tiếp tục, đừng quên Maeve còn trông chờ vào ta." Firouz vỗ vai, cố trấn an thuyền trưởng trong khi anh chàng liếc mắt, để ý thấy xác một con bò đang trong giai đọan phân hủy bên vệ đường, tìm ra lời giải cho cái mùi hương chẳng dễ chịu mà họ đang ngửi.

"…Và Dermott nữa.", Sinbad chỉnh.

"Phải, và cả Dermott!", nhà khoa học nhún vai.

"Ngừng!" Tên lính cầm đầu lại giơ tay ra hiệu cho đòan áp giải dừng lại trước một bức tường chắn ngang khe núi với những ruồi là ruồi. Một bên là khe vực và bên còn lại là vách núi cheo leo khiến người ta chẳng có cách nào tiến lên phía trước mà không phải bước qua lũ ruồi này. Tuy nhiên, bọn chúng vốn chẳng phải những con ruồi bình thường.

"Chúng to quá Sinbad!" Firouz thì thầm, ước tính mỗi con ruồi phải bằng cả hai lóng tay của anh chàng và trước mặt họ chắc có đến cả ngàn con.

"Ruồi không gây nguy hiểm, Firouz. Chúng có thể không thơm, nhưng chúng không cắn người." Sinbad rì rầm đáp lại.

"Ngươi! Uống đi!" Tên chỉ huy đột ngột bước lại gần chỗ Maeve và đưa cho cô một lọ thủy tinh nhỏ với thứ dung dịch xanh lóng lánh bên trong. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, cô nghiêng đầu né ra xa và thể hiện rõ quyết tâm chẳng nuốt cái thứ nước đó vào bụng bằng một ánh mắt kinh tởm. Tuy nhiên, cô không đang ở vị thế được lựa chọn và cũng chẳng đợi Maeve trả lời, tên thủ lĩnh đã sấn tới, bóp miệng cô và đổ thứ dung dịch xanh lè đó vào miệng cô. "Ta nói uống!"

"Ngươi cho ta uống cái gì? Thề có Merlin, cái mùi tởm quá."

Cô ho sặc sụa nhưng rất may Maeve chẳng có dấu hiệu nào là bị trúng độc cả. Sinbad âm thầm quan sát và thở phào nhẹ nhõm, thề có Allah, nếu Maeve mà xảy ra chuyện gì thì … cái bọn xương khô này sẽ không còn cười được nữa đâu.

"Ha Ha Ha! Dĩ nhiên là tởm. Bọn ruồi chẳng bao giờ ưa cái thứ nước trộn của lá bạch đàn, ỏai hương và đinh hương cả.Không có cái mùi đó thì còn lâu ngươi mới bước qua nổi cánh cổng này! Kẻ đột nhập sẽ bị bọn ruồi bu nghẹt tới chết!" Bọn chúng cười hắc hắc rồi lại tiếp tục kéo Maeve đi về hướng bức tường ruồi và dù rất kinh tởm, Maeve vẫn phải ráng nhắm mắt bước tới. Cô nghĩ tới Dermott và tự dằn lòng rằng chút khó khăn này sẽ không cản trở được cô. Quả đúng như lời tên thủ lĩnh nói, bọn ruồi nhặng tự động dạt qua tạo lối cho họ bước qua.

Sinbad, Firouz và Rongar vẫn âm thầm quan sát nãy giờ và cả ba vẫn chưa dám bước lại gần vì sợ sẽ đánh động lũ ruồi.

"Chúng ta không có thứ nước đó. Và cả người của ta trong nhóm hai nữa, Sinbad!", Firouz lo lắng.

"Tôi biết! Nhưng nếu ta không làm gì sớm thì sẽ mất dấu Maeve. Bọn ruồi nhặng đã bu dày đặc lại sau khi chúng bước qua rồi."

"Sinbad, tôi có một giả thiết…Chỉ cần ta dụ được chúng bay đi chỗ khác thì đường sẽ rộng mở." Firouz gợi ý và chỉ tay về hướng vực thẳm, ý rằng sẽ khiến bọn ruồi bay xuống theo hướng ấy, "Cậu biết đấy…ruồi vẫn luôn thích thứ gì hôi thối."

Sinbad gật đầu, cho rằng đó là một ý kiến đáng thử. Vấn đề duy nhất chỉ là… "làm sao tìm cho ra được cái thứ hôi thối đó, Firouz?"

"Này! Này! Cậu đừng nhìn tôi như vậy. Sáng nay tôi đã giải quyết sạch bụng rồi!" Firouz khóac tay, nhăn mặt kinh tởm với ánh mắt mà Sinbad nhìn anh, còn Rongar thì nhún vai, tủm tỉm cười. Thuyền trưởng cũng chẳng khá gì hơn Firouz, anh cũng chẳng mấy thích thú với cái ý tưởng dùng phân tươi để dụ ruồi chút nào cả.

Sinbad lắc đầu, chặc lưỡi cố động não xem còn thứ gì xung quanh có thể sử dụng được và đột nhiên một sáng kiến loé lên trong đầu anh.

"Các cậu…còn nhớ xác con bò hồi sáng không?"

"Nhớ! Cái thứ đã bị phân hủy trên đường ta đi!"

"Phải rồi, ta có thể…"

"À phải, rồi sau đó thì…"

"Đúng! Như vậy là xong!"

Sinbad cười quỷ quyệt, đánh tay với Firouz rồi cả ba nhanh chóng quay lại chỗ nơi họ thấy xác con bò. Bọn họ nhanh chóng dùng dây buộc cái xác lại và kéo đến gần bức tường ruồi, nhưng vẫn giữ đủ khỏang cách để bọn chúng không nhào lại ba người. Rongar nhanh chóng trèo lên cây và vòng một đầu dây qua nhánh cây chĩa về phía bờ vực, tạo thành đòn bẩy để treo xác con bò lên lủng lẳng. Anh khéo léo canh sao cho bên dưới con bò là vực thẳm để thuận tiện cho bước kế tiếp.

"Tốt! Giờ thì ta nhử mồi, ban nãy tôi có cắt một cái đùi. Ta xẻ nhỏ nó ra và rải nó từ đây cho tới đó. Rongar, cậu ném dần nhé." Sinbad hất đầu về phía bọn ruồi nhặng. "Dụ chúng đến một con mồi lớn hơn."

Không ngòai dự đóan của Sinbad, đánh hơi thấy mùi xác chết, bọn ruồi bị xao động, rã ra và nháo nhào bay đến cấu xé miếng mồi treo trên cây. Đợi cho đến lúc bọn chúng đã hòan tòan bu dày đặc xác con bò, Sinbad khóac tay, ra hiệu cho Rongar. Hiểu ý, chàng thủy thủ câm rút ra một con dao nhỏ và phóng nó về phía sợi dây treo con mồi. Phập! Con dao ghim chặt vào thân cây và cắt phăng sợi dây khiến xác con bò rơi tuột xuống vực với cả bầy ruồi háu đói lao theo nó.

Đường đã trống. Sinbad, Firouz và Rongar nhanh chóng rượt theo đòan áp giải của Maeve. Lần này họ không phải cắt người ở lại nữa và chắc rằng nhóm hai sẽ thuận lợi vượt qua chỗ này mà không phải gặp bất cứ chướng ngại nào.

"Ta mất quá nhiều thời gian. Mau lên!" Sinbad nóng lòng, vọt chạy lên phía trước.

Cùng lúc đó, nhóm áp giải tù binh đã dẫn giải Maeve đến lâu đài của Beelzebub. Và quả thật không hổ danh là Chúa tể lòai ruồi, cái lâu đài của hắn sặc mùi xú uế.

"Ngươi! Chờ ở đây!" Tên thủ lĩnh chỉ tay ra lệnh và để Maeve lại cho bọn lính canh gác rồi một mình hắn bước vào trong gặp chủ nhân.

Beelzebub lúc này vẫn đang nằm ườn trên chiếc ghế của hắn và nhởn nhơ gặm nhấm một chùm nho và lấy một que củi thọt thọt vào lồng, chọc tức Dermott.

"Thưa chủ nhân! Sáng nay, thuộc hạ đã có một trận giao tranh kịch liệt với con nhỏ phù thủy tóc đỏ và cuối cùng cũng bắt sống nó về cho ngài."

"Không có ai hỗ trợ hả? Một lão già lụ khụ và một đám loi choi cầm kiếm?"

"Dạ không! Chỉ có một mình nó. Mà nó thậm chí còn chẳng dám dùng phép thuật nữa."

Beelzebub tự nhếch mép mỉm cười với chính hắn. Thế mà Rumina lại còn cam đoan, quả quyết với hắn rằng con ả phù thủy chắc chắn sẽ xuất hiện cùng lão già và đám thủy thủ để giải cứu con diều hâu, rằng thì là sau đó hắn có thể ra tay tóm gọn. Việc ả chỉ xuất hiện một mình rõ ràng đi ngược lại với điều Rumina nói…nhưng rồi thì, với trí tuệ của Rumina thì kế họach chỉ có thể dừng lại ở mức đó. Điều những kẻ này không ngờ tới là bọn chúng đang phải đối mặt với một thế lực cao hơn và thâm hiểm hơn cả những cô nàng đầu to mà óc như trái nho.

"Nếu ta là ngươi, ta sẽ điểm danh lại quân số và xem lại cổng kiểm soát!" Hắn gật gù, ra vẻ khóai chí. Thái độ của hắn càng nhởn nhơ càng khiến tên thuộc hạ rối lọan.

"Nhưng thuộc hạ không thấy có gì khả nghi cả…"

"Thì tại vì ngươi ngu." Hắn lè lưỡi, chọc quê thuộc hạ của chính mình. "Ta cũng không biết tại sao ta vẫn còn giữ một tên bất tài như ngươi bên cạnh… nhưng thôi, lần này ngươi ngu mà có ích." Ánh mắt hắn ánh lên vẻ nham hiểm báo hiệu tất cả chỉ mới là sự khởi đầu.

Cùng lúc đó, Maeve ở ngòai đang lo lắng không biết vì sao Sinbad và mọi người lại mất tích. Lẽ ra theo đúng kế họach thì anh phải nên ở đây để giải thoát cô và cùng nhau đột kích lâu đài của Beelzebub. Có phải đã có chuyện gì không hay xảy ra cho anh? Họ đã vượt qua được chiếc cổng cuối chưa? Hay là đã bị kẹt lại? Mà cũng có thể là đã bị tấn công? Ai tập kích họ? Liệu Sinbad có làm sao không? Còn những người khác thì sao?

Hàng trăm hàng ngàn câu hỏi bủa ra, bao lấy tâm trí cô khiến Maeve rất bối rối. Lẽ ra cô đã không bấn lọan đến vậy nếu không phải tay cô đang bị còng và nó kiềm chế hòan tòan năng lực sử dụng phép thuật của cô. Và vì xung quanh tòan là lính canh, cô khó lòng tự giải thoát cho mình, huống chi là vào trong cứu Dermott.

Một tên lính canh xoay sang bạn đồng nghiệp của nó và rít lên cái giọng the thé của lũ thây ma.

"Ê mày thấy lạ không?"

"Lạ gì? Tao thấy trời vẫn ổn, đẹp mà."

"Đồ khùng! Tao không nói thời tiết. Ý tao là hồi nãy tụi mình có hai mươi đứa… sao giờ chỉ còn mười? Còn mười thằng khác đâu?"

Vừa nói dứt lời thì cái sọ của nó bị chém phựt và bay vút lên trời trước khi tiếp đất một cái ọach và rã trở lại thành cát bụi.

"Muốn biết câu trả lời hả? Vậy thì chìu!"

Sinbad hất đầu và mỉm một nụ cười ngạo mạn theo cái kiểu anh vẫn hay làm, và một tay vẫn còn đang lăm lăm kiếm. Thấy động, mấy tên lính canh kia nhào ra tấn công cái tụi giả danh đồng bọn của chúng đang chạy đến.

"Sinbad? Sao trễ vậy? Nãy giờ anh đi đâu?" Maeve hét vào mặt Sinbad khi anh chàng đang loay hoay với cây kiếm và tìm vị trí chém đứt cái còng ở tay cô. Cô quả thật không chịu nổi khi thấy anh vẫn bình thản đùa cợt với cái lũ xương xọ này.

"Rãnh quá nên rủ Rumina đi chơi! Chứ em nghĩ anh đi đâu?" Anh mát mẻ, không khỏi có một cảm giác quen thuộc với cái câu hỏi này sau lần bọn họ chạm trán Eyolf và con quỷ đã bắt binh đòan Viking của anh ta. Trong khi Sinbad chạy muốn hụt hơi đuổi theo cô thì Maeve lại có thái độ trách móc như thể anh đang la cà vậy. Anh có thể thấy được sự tức giận trong ánh mắt Maeve khi nghe câu trả lời của anh, nhưng lần này thì Sinbad cố tình lờ đi như không để ý. "Cứ oang oang cái mồm tiếp đi rồi em sẽ đánh thức hết cái lâu đài này!" Sinbad chỉnh tay cho Maeve căng rộng hết cả hai cánh tay và cả cái còng trên tay cô. Anh giơ kiếm lên, chuẩn bị chém vào giữa cái còng.

"Ô sao tử tế vậy? Nhưng em có phải nhắc anh nhớ rằng em chẳng phải người duy nhất ồn ảo ở đây không?" Cô đáp, mắt nhắm tịt và nghiêng đầu sang bên theo phản xạ khi lưỡi kiếm của Sinbad bổ xuống. Cô vẫn luôn tin ở kĩ năng dùng kiếm của anh, nhưng…cô vẫn sợ chữ 'lỡ như'.

Choeng! Cái còng của cô bị tách bể ra làm hai.

"Bộ còn ai khác sao?" Anh nhướn mày, đỡ một nhát chém từ bên hông của một tên lính canh vừa kịp lúc.

"Có! Anh! Đồ to mồm!", Maeve gằn giọng, xoay người và đá văng một tên khác đang xông tới.

"Là em!"

"Là anh!"

Choang!

"Là em!"

"Là anh!"

Rầm!

"Là em!"

Bốp!

"Là anh!"

Choang!

"Là cả hai người!"

"Câm mồm! Ai nói vậy?" Cả hai cùng quay về hướng phát ra tiếng nói và quát.

"Thằng cha đó!" Firouz chỉ tay vừa kịp lúc tên thủ lĩnh ban nãy quay lại. Hắn xông xông bước đến với một vẻ mặt tức giận hầm hầm và nếu hắn còn da còn thịt thì hẳn đã đỏ quay như một cái mông bị má hắn tét thật đau.

"Ngươi!" Hắn chỉ Maeve. "Và cả ngươi nữa! Cả hai ngươi có thôi nhặng xị lên hay không hả? Các ngươi nghĩ vui lắm hay sao mà cãi nhau om sòm trong khi đang úynh lộn hả? Không những sỉ nhục binh lính của ta mà còn làm ta mất mặt trước chủ nhân nữa. Grrrr! Các ngươi…phải chết!" Hắn hét oang oang, rút kiếm ra và xông thẳng vào Sinbad.

_~ To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14: Xác sống

CHƯƠNG 14: XÁC SỐNG

_Credit to ashahimanyou_

"Ta rất thích giúp người khác, nhưng yêu cầu này…thì không được!" Sinbad lắc đầu, xoay người né lưỡi kiếm sọat qua lưng. Lần trước anh đã sơ hở để hắn chạy thoát nhưng lần này thì không. Vả lại anh cũng không có nhiều thời gian cù nhây với hắn nên giải quyết càng sớm càng tốt trước khi hắn kịp gọi viện binh tới.

Vừa khi ấy Maeve, Firouz và Rongar cũng hạ nốt những tên lính còn lại nên tình thế trở thành bốn chọi một. Với sức mạnh áp đảo, tên thủ lĩnh không kịp trở tay và nhanh chóng bại dưới những lưỡi kiếm nhanh lẹ của Sinbad.

"Tốt rồi! Giờ thì vào trong tìm Dermott!" Sinbad gật đầu hài lòng với các thủy thủ. Nhưng niềm vui chưa trọn thì đã vội tắt khi bỗng nhiên có tiếng vỗ tay cláp cláp vang dội từ trên cổng lâu đài. Ngẩng đầu lên, cả ba cùng nhìn thấy một sinh vật lạ đang ngồi vắt vẻo trên cột cờ treo ngay trước cổng. Hắn mang hình dáng như lòai người với mái tóc dài ánh tím thả tuông trước ngực. Trên đầu hắn là hai chiếc sừng cong như sừng linh dương và mỗi bên thái dương của hắn có những hai lỗ tai nên tổng cộng là bốn. Mắt hắn màu đỏ, ánh lên vẻ quỷ quyệt, gian xảo của một sinh vật bất thường. Sóng mũi hắn cao vút và miệng thì lúc nào cũng cố tỏ ra thân thiện bằng một nụ cười giả tạo. Trên người hắn là một bộ áo giáp bằng lông với những chiếc gai lớn chĩa ra tua tủa. Sinh vật này phanh ngực trần và đeo trên cổ một sợi dây chuyền hình đầu lâu khiến tạo hình của hắn trông rất dị hợm và gian ác.

"Beelzebub…" Maeve bật thốt ra. Dù chưa bao giờ gặp tận mặt nhưng ở sinh vật này, cô cảm nhận được một nguồn năng lượng hắc ám rất lớn.

"Là hắn sao?" Sinbad quay phắt qua nhìn khuôn mặt trắng bệt của Maeve, rồi lại ngẩng lên nhìn chúa quỷ vốn đang nở một nụ cười ngạo nghễ với cả bọn.

"Chào mừng các ngươi tới lâu đài của ta, Beelzebub, chúa tể của lòai ruồi!" Hắn xoay tay, làm một điệu bộ như thể đang chào đón khách.

"Beelzebub! Đừng nhiều lời nữa. Bọn ta tới để đòi lại Dermott! Mau giao nó ra đây!", Maeve nóng lòng hét vọng lên.

"Ah! Ngươi nói anh bạn này đó hả?" hắn búng tay và một cái lồng chim bỗng hiện ra từ trên không trung rơi phịch vào tay hắn. Vừa trông thấy Maeve, Dermott lại càng thêm kích động, nó liên tục đập cánh dộng vào lồng như để tìm đường thoát.

"Dermott!" Maeve cắn môi, đau lòng khi thấy em trai bị cầm tù, "Là do chiếc lồng này. Nó đã bị ếm nên em không thể cảm nhận được Dermott." Cô thì thầm với Sinbad và nhận được một cái gật đầu đồng cảm từ anh. Sinbad khẽ đặt một tay lên vai, trấn an cô rồi tiếp lời.

"Beelzebub! Mau đầu hàng đi! Ngươi bị bao vây rồi!", Sinbad hất đầu về phía sau, mỉm cười khi thấy bóng Doubar, Bryn, bác Dim Dim, Eyolf và những người khác đang tiến tới. Biết rằng quân tiếp viện đã đến, anh càng thêm tự tin khi đối diện với chúa quỷ.

"Hả? Bao vây ai? Ai bao vây?" Hắn nghiêng nghiêng đầu, ngúc ngoắc bốn cái tai giả vờ chẳng nghe rõ.

"Ngươi…" Sinbad vừa định mở miệng thì một tiếng động lớn nghe như tiếng đất nứt vang vọng bên tai anh. Xoay phắt lại, Sinbad thấy bao bọc xung quanh mình và các bạn là những khe nứt sâu hoắm, và từ đó trồi lên những bàn tay người đã thối rữa. Chúng không dừng lại mà vẫn tiếp tục nhô cao hơn lên mặt đất, không chỉ là bàn tay mà còn là cả những thây người mục nát, không phải một mà đến những mấy chục cái xác đang trong thời kỳ phân hủy, bò có, lê có, trườn có… đồng lọat tiến về phía họ. Sinbad cùng các bạn anh đang bị bao vây. Không phải là Beelzebub mà chính bọn họ lại trở thành con mồi trong cuộc chơi này.

"Thề có Allah!" Doubar chạy đến cạnh Sinbad, tay lăm lăm thanh đao, "Bọn này nhìn như mấy thây ma đội mồ sống dậy. Anh chưa bao giờ thấy cảnh này Sinbad…"

"Zombie!" Maeve sửa, cô nhăn mặt giải thích thêm, "Bọn xác sống. Cẩn thận đừng để chúng cắn bằng không…các anh sẽ biến thành một trong số chúng." Cô đã từng được bác Dim Dim dạy về chúng trong những buổi học nhưng Maeve chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng sẽ có một ngày cô phải đối mặt với chúng. Đơn giản chỉ vì kẻ có năng lực triệu hồi cái chết chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay…vì đó là một lọai phép thuật nguy hiểm và cái khả năng gặp được một kẻ như vậy là bao nhiêu phần trăm chứ? Nhưng cũng thật bất hạnh làm sao khi kẻ thù của họ lại vô tình là chúa tể lòai ruồi, dĩ nhiên, hắn cũng sở hữu luôn khả năng điều khiển món ăn khóai khẩu của ruồi…thịt thối.

"Ha Ha Ha! Vẻ mặt các ngươi thật vô giá, nghĩ rằng đã gạt được ta nhưng lại bị ta gạt lại. Rumina cho rằng chỉ cần đem con chim ra hù thì các ngươi sẽ lũ lượt kéo nhau ra nộp mạng. Nhưng ta…thì đủ khôn hơn để biết rằng các ngươi không dại gì làm thế, các ngươi sẽ tìm cách câu giờ, gài người vào rồi đánh úp ta. Nên ta tương kế tựu kế, thả lỏng các chốt canh cho các ngươi tự bước vào và giờ…thì các ngươi không thể nào bước ra." Beelzebub nhếch mép, tự đắc với cái kế họach thâm sâu của hắn.

"Bẫy của bẫy? Hay thật!" Firouz chép miệng. "Hắn dựa vào bẫy của ta để hại chúng ta."

"Là bẫy của bẫy trong bẫy mới đúng." Doubar xoay sang nhìn nhà khoa học. "Đừng quên là do Rumina muốn bẫy ta trước nên ta mới nghĩ ra cái bẫy này."

"Nhưng nếu không do tên Beelzebub này bắt Dermott trước, tạo cơ hội cho Rumina thì ả đâu thể làm vậy. Nên chăng là bẫy của bẫy trong bẫy ở bẫy?" Firouz tranh luận với một đôi mắt sáng rực đầy đam mê chỉ để rồi ngay lập tức bị Sinbad quát.

"Cả hai người có thôi ngay cái trò đàm đạo bẫy biếc này đi không hả? Có phải lúc đâu! Mà cũng chẳng hay ho gì chuyện đi ca ngợi kẻ thù cả." Anh hậm hực, mắt đảo xung quanh cảnh giác với bọn xác sống đang tiến gần về phía bọn họ. Tiếng gầm gừ của chúng và những con mắt trắng dã đói mồi càng làm Sinbad bồn chồn. Lần đầu tiên anh đối mặt với lọai quái vật này và ngay cả anh cũng chẳng biết nên xử sao khi số xác sống có lẽ phải lên đến hơn sáu bảy chục tên trong khi quân số của anh chỉ chừng hai chục người.

"Anh không biết chú thì sao chứ Sinbad à… Anh vẫn luôn mơ được chết với một ly rượu trong tay và có các cô gái kề bên." Doubar lầm bầm, rõ ràng là cảnh tượng phải kết thúc cuộc đời theo kiểu xác sống này chẳng hợp ý anh chút nào.

"Em thì chỉ có một mơ ước nhỏ nhoi là được chết đuối thôi." Sinbad đáp, mắt đảo xung quanh cảnh giác với bọn xác sống đang tiến gần hơn về phía bọn họ.

"Nhắc đến mơ ước, hồi nhỏ tôi cũng đã từng mơ lớn lên được đi bán hàng rong…" Firouz lim dim mơ màng.

"Thì bây giờ anh cũng sẽ được đi bán muối nếu anh không dẹp ba cái chuyện mơ mộng này qua một bên." Maeve cắt ngang lời Firouz với vẻ bực dọc. Bọn đàn ông chẳng có vẻ gì nhận ra tình hình nghiêm trọng của vấn đề cả. "Theo sách cổ thì bọn xác sống là bất tử, chúng sẽ không chết cho tới khi bị tấn công vào đầu."

"Nghe hay đấy, chỉ e rằng chúng kịp xử ta trước khi ta xử hết chúng!" Sinbad hất đầu. "Thế còn nổ banh xác thì sao?" Anh hỏi lại.

"Ý anh là…?"

"Ừm!"

"Có lẽ được…nhưng phải làm cho lớn. Bùm Bùm! Càng lớn càng tốt!" Maeve gõ gõ vào đầu, hiểu ý Sinbad.

Anh mỉm cười với cô rồi quay sang Firouz rì rầm.

"Chuẩn bị đồ chơi của cậu đi. Ta sẽ cho Beelzebub thấy khoa học là như thế nào!"

Nhà khoa học nhận lệnh, kéo Rongar cùng chạy lùi về phía sau để chuẩn bị. Trong khi đó, những thành viên khác bắt đầu xông lên chiến đấu với bọn xác sống theo cách thủ công mà Maeve đã chỉ ban nãy.

Firouz lúi húi lôi trong túi ra mấy thỏi thuốc nổ đã chuẩn bị sẵn, bật lửa lên châm còn Rongar thì chuẩn bị sẵn cung tên. Khi thuốc nổ đã được châm lửa xong, Firouz lắp vào tên của Rongar và để cho chàng câm bắn, ưu tiên hạ những tên zombie ở xa nhóm đang chiến đấu trực tiếp.

**Bùm!**

**Bùm!**

Những tiếng nổ liên hồi vang lên, thổi bật những con Zombie lên và rơi lại xuống đất, nát bét. Một số trong chúng vẫn còn có thể cử động do não vẫn chưa bị hủy diệt. Tuy nhiên, khả năng di chuyển của chúng bị hạn chế do phần chi đã bị ảnh hưởng bởi tác động của thuốc nổ. Nhờ vào phát minh của Firouz, một lượng lớn đáng kể Zombie đã bị tiêu diệt, giảm được gánh nặng cho nhóm thủy thủ bên dưới và quân cứu viện.

Tuy nhiên có vài người trong đội viện binh của Eyolf đã bị cắn, trở thành nạn nhân và rồi sẽ nhanh chóng trở thành kẻ thù của họ. Phần Sinbad và các thủy thủ Nomad thì có vẻ đã thấm mệt và chuyện phải giữ không để bị thương tích cùng với việc phải tấn công trúng vào đầu chúng cùng một lúc đã rút cạn năng lượng của họ. Không để trận đấu kết thúc dễ dàng, chúa quỷ búng tay và chỉ trong tích tắc, đất lại tiếp tục nứt ra để nhường chỗ cho một đợt Zombie khác trồi lên, đông gấp đôi lần trước.

"Maeve! Không ổn rồi! Hộc…hộc…" Sinbad tựa lưng vào cô, thở hồng hộc và tay vẫn lăm lăm kiếm chĩa vào lũ Zombie. "Phải kiếm…hộc… cách khác. Phép thuật?"

"Em không biết cách phá giải bùa chú này, Sinbad!" Maeve khổ sở đáp, trong lòng rối bời. Cô chưa học và thậm chí đã có gì đâu mà học chứ?, "Bác Dim Dim?" Cô cầu cứu người thầy của mình.

"Ta e ngay cả ta cũng không đủ sức cản lại bùa phép này. Lũ xác sống xuất thân từ đất thì nên trở về với đất. Ta có thể sử dụng phép thuật phân tách để rã chúng về cát bụi nhưng ngay cả ta và Maeve hợp lại, chỉ sợ vẫn chưa đủ…"

"Còn tôi nữa!" Bryn xung phong, "Tôi muốn giúp. Mọi người có thể rút phép thuật của tôi. Đằng nào…tôi cũng không biết cách sử dụng."

Dim Dim nhìn Bryn chăm chăm một hồi rồi nói. "Nguồn năng lượng của con có nguồn gốc từ phép thuật hắc ám…" Bryn trợn mắt, kinh ngạc với điều vị phù thủy già vừa tiết lộ. "Nhưng cũng không cần lo quá, chỉ cần mục đích sử dụng là tốt thì sẽ có cách hóa giải."

"Đừng lo Bryn. Hãy tin ở bác Dim Dim." Maeve đặt tay lên vai Bryn, trấn an cô nàng tóc đen khi Bryn vừa mở miệng chợp hỏi, "Chúng tôi sẽ cho cô câu trả lời! Nhưng không phải bây giờ!"

Thấy Maeve đã nói vậy, Bryn thôi không hỏi nữa dù cô rất nóng lòng và thắc mắc khi Dim Dim nói rằng xuất thân của cô không phải trong sạch như cô tưởng. Không có cơ hội suy nghĩ nhiều, Bryn đã bị Maeve nắm tay kéo đến chỗ thầy của cô và nhanh chóng cả ba cùng đặt tay chồng lên nhau.

_~ To be continued_


	15. Chapter 15: Chung sức

CHƯƠNG 15: CHUNG SỨC

"Ta muốn các con nhắm mắt lại. Thở đều và tập trung tư tưởng khi ta đọc câu thần chú." Bác chậm rãi, nhấn mạnh từng từ và đợi cho cả hai cô gái cùng gật đầu xác nhận. Sau đó, chính bản thân Dim Dim cũng nhắm mắt lại và lầm rầm đọc:

"Hỡi vị thần của đức tin. Cầu người lắng nghe lời nguyện cầu của bề tôi. Ban cho chúng con sức mạnh của người. Đẩy lùi các thế lực của bóng tối và mang cát bụi về lại với đất mẹ."

Đột nhiên giữa bầu trời u tối, một luồng sáng xanh xuất hiện xé rạch cả một mảng trời và soi thẳng vào nơi ba phù thủy đang đứng hợp lực. Ba tia sáng khác, một trắng, một đỏ và một vàng đồng lọat vọt lên từ người họ, hòa quyện kết hợp lại với nhau rồi tạo thành một vòng tròn lốc xóay xung quanh các phù thủy. Tiếng đọc bùa chú lớn dần lên theo tiếng gió rít. Trong thóang chốc, bụi đã bay mịt mù khắp nơi và cả thủy thủ lẫn bọn zombie đều không thể chiến đấu tiếp do chẳng phe nào nhìn thấy nhau. Quan sát thế cục thay đổi, Beelzebub ngồi nhỏm dậy, mắt hắn nheo lại nguy hiểm. Bọn Zombie của hắn đang bị gió thổi lùi ra xa khỏi trận địa một cách bất lực như những chiếc lá khô phất phơ cuốn theo giông bão. Cát bụi giờ đã trở thành một cơn bão xâm thực, cứ tiến tới càn quét và hất tung tất cả kẻ thù trên đường đi. Nó háo đói và chồm lấy nuốt chửng từng tên zombie, rã xương thịt của chúng về với cát bụi và hòa vào làm một với tự nhiên.

"Lão già khốn kiếp!" Beelzebub gầm lên trước cảnh tượng binh đòan xác sống của hắn đang bị gặm nhấm từng tên một. "Đừng tưởng thế là xong." Hắn giơ tay lên, lầm rầm như đang đọc thần chú gì đó. Thế rồi chỉ trong tích tắc, tiếng ồn vo ve đập cánh của hàng ngàn con côn trùng dậy lên, vang vọng khắp tai họ.

"Thề có Allah!" Sinbad lắp bắp, "Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy ghét ruồi như lúc này!" Anh lắc đầu, to mắt nhìn những con ruồi to và háu đói đang kéo đến vây lấy những chiến binh của họ. Mặc dù trên lý thuyết, bọn này phải ham những xác chết thối rữa kia nhưng khi đặt dưới quyền điều khiển của Beelzebub thì mục tiêu của bọn chúng lại trở thành những con người còn sống này, đặc biệt là ba phù thủy.

Tình thế trở nên khó khăn hơn khi bác Dim Dim, Maeve và Bryn đang dồn sức đẩy lùi bọn zombie thì lũ ruồi nhặng này lại xông tới, làm xao nhãng sự tập trung của họ. Và có lẽ đó cũng chính là điều Beelzebub mong muốn. Hắn muốn ngăn không cho bác Dim Dim làm phép nữa.

Sinbad biết anh phải tìm cách tiêu diệt bọn ruồi nhặng nhưng thuốc nổ của Firouz không còn là một lựa chọn tốt nữa. Bọn chúng quá nhỏ và quá gần để là mục tiêu. Phép thuật cũng không thể… khi chẳng có ai rãnh tay để giúp họ. Sinbad nhíu mày, ánh mắt anh lãng nhanh về phía Beelzebub. Hắn vẫn đang tập trung dùng phép điều khiển bọn ruồi nhặng.

"Firouz! Rongar! Doubar!" Sinbad gọi, "Tôi muốn mọi người ở lại đây bảo vệ bác Dim Dim, Maeve và Bryn. Tiêu diệt và ngăn không cho bất cứ thứ côn trùng nào tiến đến gần họ cho đến khi bọn xác sống hòan tòan biến mất."

"Vậy còn chú?" Doubar nhíu mày.

"Em…" Sinbad ngưng một chút, hất đầu về phía Beelzebub vẫn còn đang đứng trên cổng thành "…sẽ tìm cách cứu Dermott và xử lý hắn."

Rongar ra dấu tay ý rằng anh muốn đi cùng thuyền trưởng. Hai người thì chắc chắn là hơn một.

"Không Rongar à. Tôi cần mọi người ở lại bảo vệ họ. Tôi…không có ý nghi ngờ Eyolf, anh ấy là một chiến binh dũng cảm, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy yên tâm hơn khi giao cho các anh…những thủy thủ giàu kinh nghiệm." Sinbad nhếch mép, mỉm cười trấn an người bạn câm.

"Ừ vậy thì… Cẩn thận, chú em nhỏ à!" Ông anh mập gật đầu, biết rằng dù có cản cũng không thể làm thay đổi quyết định của thuyền trưởng.

"Em biết!" Sinbad khẽ rít, nhận rõ sự nguy hiểm trong nhiệm vụ trước mắt. Anh liếc về phía Maeve rồi lại quay sang nhìn Doubar, ngầm gửi một thông điệp _'phải bảo vệ cô ấy bằng mọi giá'_. Như hiểu được ý Sinbad, anh trai mập gật đầu và dẫn hai người bạn còn lại xông tới chỗ ba phù thủy đang làm phép và quyết tâm chém bất cứ con ruồi nào dám lảng vảng đến gần bọn họ.

Biết rằng Doubar sẽ làm tốt nhiệm vụ được giao, Sinbad thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn khi anh chắc Maeve sẽ được an tòan, và có thể yên lòng tập trung đối phó với Beelzebub. Anh bí mật rút ra khỏi trận chiến và lùi về một góc khuất của mép tường. Sinbad buộc sợi dây thừng vào chiếc móc câu rồi vận dụng tài quăng dây, anh ném bật sợi dây lên tường thành với một đầu móc chặt vào gờ tường. Không phí thêm giây phút nào nữa, thuyền trưởng đu người, men theo bờ tường và leo lên tường một cách thuần thục.

Sinbad rón rén đặt chân lên tường thành và liếc mắt thấy Beelzebub đang đứng cách anh chừng độ một trăm mét. Rất may, hắn mãi tập trung đấu phép với những gì đang xảy ra dưới chân thành nên không mảy may nhận ra rằng Sinbad đã leo lên đây từ lúc nào và đang âm mưu tập kích hắn.

Chiếc lồng của Dermott được đặt ngay sau lưng Beelzebub và dĩ nhiên, điều quan trọng nhất là làm sau cứu Dermott mà không đánh động đến hắn. Sinbad nín thở, rón rén khom người và men theo bờ tường áp lại gần hắn. Anh giơ một ngón tay lên miệng, sụyt Dermott khi con chim đập cánh, tỏ vẻ háo hức khi trông thấy anh.

Sinbad chạm một tay vào cái lồng sắt và rồi chợt nhận ra anh chẳng biết làm thế nào để mở khóa. Cái lồng…không có cửa và dĩ nhiên là chẳng có khóa. **Cái lồng không.có.cửa.** Làm thế quái nào mà Beelzebub nhét Dermott vào đây được khi cái lồng không có cửa chứ? Ma thuật. Chắc hẳn là ma thuật. Sinbad vò đầu bứt tai. Đã vốn không có thời giờ mà lại còn phải chơi đánh đố với cái lồng nữa chứ. Chết tiệt.

Anh liếc mắt xuống cổng thành và thấy bọn ruồi càng ngày càng kéo tới đông hơn. Mặc dù quân của Eyolf và các thủy thủ Nomad ra sức chống trả, tốc độ của bọn chúng vượt xa họ và phải rất vất vả họ mới đâm trúng một con, chỉ để rồi mười con khác lại xông lên. Beelzebub vẫn tỏ ra rất thích thú và đắc chí với tác phẩm của hắn. Trông tình thế đó, Maeve có vẻ như là người bức xúc nhất, Sinbad thóang thấy cô xoay đầu nhìn ra sang bên ngóng và dường như cô có ý định rời bỏ vòng tròn phép thuật liên kết cô cùng bác Dim Dim và Bryn để chạy ra, giúp đỡ các thủy thủ khác.

Sinbad biết chỉ cần một trong ba người đó bỏ cuộc thì ngay lập tức Beelzebub sẽ thắng. Không những bọn xác sống không bị đẩy lùi mà ngay cả bọn ruồi nhặng sẽ lại còn thừa thắng xông lên. Quyết tâm không để hắn trở mình, Sinbad dùng dây buộc cái lồng của Dermott lại rồi lén thả xuống chân tường thành phía sau lưng Beelzebub. Hy vọng rằng hắn sẽ không tìm được Dermott và rằng anh sẽ quay lại tìm nó dễ hơn khi hạ được chúa quỷ.

Rãnh tay với Dermott, Sinbad rút kiếm ra và chuẩn bị đối đầu trực diện với Beelzebub.

"Beelzebub!" Anh gọi lớn, đánh động hắn. Quỷ hay không quỷ, đánh lén sau lưng không phải là tác phong của thuyền trưởng Sinbad.

Nghe gọi tên, Beelzebub giật thót mình và quay phắt lại.

"Sinbad! Làm thế nào mà ngươi…" Hắn rít, ngạc nhiên pha lẫn sự bực tức.

"Làm thế nào cái gì?"

"Leo lên đến tận đây?"

"Ừ thì ngươi biết đó, dùng một sợi dây thừng và một cái móc câu nhưng phải nhớ là dùng đúng mối nối, nếu không sẽ dễ bị lỏng. Còn nữa dây thừng phải là lọai…" Sinbad dông dài, câu giờ vì anh biết Beelzebub đang mất tập trung và buông lơi sự điều khiển của hắn với lũ ruồi. Nhờ có vậy, bác Dim Dim có thể tập trung tiêu diệt bọn Zombie.

"Con chim!" Hắn quắc và thấy cái lồng đã biến mất. "Ngươi giấu nó ở đâu?" Beelzebub trúng kế và nhảy phóc về phía Sinbad, quên bẵng mất trận chiến còn đang tiếp diễn dưới chân thành.

"Ta thả nó rồi!"

"Nói dối! Làm sao ngươi thả được nếu không có phép thuật."

"Sao ngươi biết ta không có?" Anh đáp, ném cho hắn một nụ cười khiêu khích.

"Nếu có thì chống trả đi." Beelzebub vung tay và một luồng sáng xanh vọt ra, bay thẳng về phía Sinbad. Anh hụp đầu, vừa kịp né nhưng cũng không tránh khỏi hy sinh mấy sợi tóc bị tia sáng sượt qua.

Chúa quỷ nhếch mép, nhìn vào điệu bộ của Sinbad thì cũng đủ biết anh chàng chẳng có chút tài cán phép thuật nào. Không để cơ hội vuột đi, hắn tiếp tục tung ra những tia sáng chết người khác nhằm hạ gục Sinbad khiến anh phải chật vật lắm mới né thoát thân được. Với quyết tâm có chết thì cũng phải chết đuối chứ nhất định không-làm-một-cái-bị-thịt, Sinbad vừa né lại vừa tìm cách tiến tới, rút ngắn khỏang cách của anh và hắn mà tấn công. Trong một vài lần, lưỡi gươmg của Sinbad cũng đã sọat qua người Beelzebub một cách nguy hiểm dù hắn đã né được trong gang tấc.

Beelzebub lườm Sinbad, cuối cùng hắn cũng hiểu rõ lý do vì sao Rumina cứ luôn miệng lải nhải rằng kẻ này nhất quyết không thể khinh thường. Nhưng càng như vậy thì càng tốt, đã lâu rồi hắn không có một đối thủ xứng tầm. Beelzebub nghe hừng hực trong người, máu hắn đang sôi lên và hơn bao giờ hết, hắn lại càng muốn chiến thắng. Trận chiến tiếp tục giữa Sinbad và Beelzebub với ưu thế phần nào nghiêng về chúa quỷ, kẻ biết dùng phép thuật để khống chế những thương tổn vật lý. Và cho dù biết lanh lẹ, ứng biến, Sinbad nhanh chóng thấm mệt khi giao đấu trực diện với Beelzebub.

Vừa khi anh đã nghĩ lần này khó qua khỏi thì một tiếng nổ lớn rúng động dưới chân thành. Hóa ra nhân lúc Beelzebub xao lãng, bác Dim Dim đã đánh bật được bọn zombie và đưa chúng về lại với cát bụi. Giờ thì Dim Dim đang dùng phép thuật để chống lại lũ ruồi quỷ cùng các thủy thủ khác. Còn Maeve thì không biết từ bao giờ đã tìm được sợi dây của Sinbad để đu lên và chạy đến cạnh anh.

"Cần trợ giúp không, thuyền trưởng?" Cô nàng tóc đỏ nở một nụ cười tươi rói và ngay lập tức, Sinbad cảm thấy như được tiếp thêm sinh lực.

"Rất sẵn lòng!" Anh cười toe toét rồi lại xông vào Beelzebub trong khi Maeve dùng phép, cản đòn tấn công của hắn. Trong phút chốc, Beelzebub đã bị Sinbad bao vây và hắn thôi không sử dụng phép thuật mà chuyển sang tấn công trực diện bằng bộ móng vuốt sắc nhọn. Thấy vậy, Maeve cũng lao lên hợp lực cùng Sinbad và cứ thế, kẻ đánh người phòng, cả hai phối hợp ăn ý khiến Beelzebub bị dồn vào góc thành. Ma thuật thì hắn giỏi, nhưng chiến đấu thì dĩ nhiên hắn kém xa thủy thủ đòan Nomad. Nhân cơ hội Beelzebub bị suy yếu, Sinbad giơ chân đá thẳng vào bụng khiến hắn lao đao rồi không để hắn có cơ hội trở mình, anh đâm ngọt lưỡi gươm xuyên qua bụng hắn, nơi không được áo giáp che chắn.

Beelzebub hự lên một tiếng rồi ngã phịch xuống sàn trong vũng máu của chính hắn.

_~ To be continued_


	16. Chapter 16: Đánh mất

CHƯƠNG 16: ĐÁNH MẤT

"Sinbad…Anh làm được rồi! Anh đã hạ gục hắn!" Cô chụp lấy tay anh, reo lên vui sướng và ôm chầm lấy Sinbad. Dưới chân thành, mọi người cũng bắt đầu reo hò khi bọn ruồi quỷ từng con từng con một rơi lạch bạch xuống đất như những quả úng héo rụng và chôn theo cùng Beelzebub.

"Sinbad! Dermott đâu?" Maeve chợt dứt ra khỏi thuyền trưởng, thắc mắc.

"À!" Sinbad sực nhớ, "Anh giấu nó rồi. Lúc nãy anh treo nó ở dưới chân thành để giữ an tòan cho nó. Nhưng có lẽ em phải tìm cách mở cái lồng ra bằng phép thuật…", anh liến thoắng, chạy đến sợi dây mắc bên tường thành và kéo Dermott lên trong khi Maeve nhỏen một nụ cười, tỏ vẻ thích thú với điệu bộ háo hức của Sinbad.

Trong giây phút hân hoan đó, chẳng ai ngờ rằng Beelzebub vẫn chưa hòan tòan tắt thở. Trong hơi tàn, hắn gượng mình nhấc đầu dậy và rướn tay, lầm rầm đọc một câu thần chú để phóng tia sáng xanh đọat mạng về hướng Sinbad, người đang lúi húi nắm kéo sợi dây treo lồng chứa Dermott.

Như có linh cảm không lành, Maeve xoay người lại vừa kịp thấy nguy hiểm nhưng đã quá muộn để cô tung bùa cản lại. Tia sáng bay vọt với tốc độ mãnh liệt và cô biết nếu cô không làm gì thì Sinbad chắc chắn sẽ mất mạng. Không còn cách nào khác, Maeve lao người về phía anh hét lớn.

"Sinbad! Coi chừng!"

Anh ngẩng đầu lên khi nghe tiếng cô gọi thảm thiết và chỉ vừa kịp nhìn thấy Maeve như một mũi tên bay vọt đến ôm chầm lấy anh, và xoay lưng cô về phía tia sáng xanh đang đuổi theo sát. Sinbad chợt hiểu ra ý định của Maeve.

_Không thể…_

Anh đã đi quá xa và mất quá lâu để tìm cô. Anh quyết không thể để mất cô lần nữa. Không phải vì một tên quỷ đang hấp hối hay vì bất kỳ lý do nào khác. Trong khỏanh khắc quyết định ấy, anh dùng sức đẩy chân xoay người cả cô lẫn anh để rồi khi tiếng bùm vang lên thì Maeve mới kinh hòang nhận ra anh đã kịp đưa lưng mình ra để hứng chịu cả bùa phép ấy mà che chở cho cô.

Hự!

"S-Sin..Sin…."

Cô lắp bắp, nghe nghẹn ở cổ với hình ảnh Sinbad đứng trụ vững vàng, hai tay anh ôm vòng, siết chặt lấy eo cô, và môi vẫn nở nụ cười kiêu ngạo lúm đồng tiền cố hữu. Anh nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt lấp lánh xanh màu đại dương như đang ẩn chứa bao điều muốn nói. Nhưng cái sắc xanh lơ đó trong thóang chốc đã trở nên nhạt dần, nhạt dần để rồi nhòa theo màu đỏ sẫm của từng con sóng khẽ dâng trong ánh chiều tà. Thuyền trưởng của cô đang đau, đau rất đau dù anh cố nén, không để lộ ra trước mắt cô, mặc cho làn khói đen mỏng sộc mùi khét đang bốc ra từ sau tấm lưng vững chãi của anh.

"K-Không…Không…Chuyện này không thể xảy ra…Không được Sinbad…Khô…"

Không đợi cô dứt lời, anh đã thở hắt ra rồi ngã khụy xuống trong ánh mắt bàng hòang của Maeve. Đất trời như rung chuyển dưới chân cô khiến nàng phù thủy trẻ không còn đứng vững được nữa. Cả dưới thành và trên thành đều chìm vào một không gian tang thương tĩnh lặng khi thuyền trưởng gục ngã. Maeve vẫn đứng ngây ra, bất động và nhìn chăm chăm vào khỏang không trước mặt như không thể tin được chỉ vừa mới giây phút trước anh vẫn còn đứng đấy cười với cô.

_Anh đã sụp đổ. Anh đã thua. Là thật sao?_

_Thuyền trưởng Sinbad. Người chủ của bảy biển. Kẻ bất khả chiến bại. Anh đã ngã gục sao?_

_Là thật sao?_

_Là thật sao?_

_Là thật sao?_

**Không thể.**

Mắt cô lén liếc nhìn thân thể bất động của Sinbad. Đột nhiên, cô nghe tim mình bỏng rát như thể tất cả không khí vừa bị ai đó giật mạnh và hất tung khỏi phổi cô. Maeve đưa tay lên bịt chặt miệng, thở gấp và lắc đầu nguầy nguậy. Cô ngăn không cho bản thân phải thốt ra tiếng gọi đau thương. Cô từ chối chấp nhận sự thật. Cô không thể, không muốn chấp nhận sự thật. Rồi cô phù thủy trẻ khụy xuống và gượng dùng cái giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể để gọi anh.

"Thuyền trưởng à…Dậy đi…"

_Sao anh vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bình thản đó?_

"Sinbad! Trả lời em đi…Đừng ngủ nữa…"

_Sao đôi mắt xanh ấy vẫn nhắm nghiền?_

"Đủ rồi! Đừng giỡn nữa thuyền trưởng!…Dậy đi!"

_Sao anh vẫn còn giữ nụ cười thỏa mãn đó trên môi?_

"Thề có thánh Allah nhà anh! Dậy đi Sinbad! Tỉnh dậy đi! Anh không thể bỏ em như vậy được Sinbad. Em còn nhiều chuyện chưa nói với anh mà…Dậy đi! Anh dậy mau đi!"

Tại sao anh làm vậy? Lẽ ra anh đã có thể sống. Lẽ ra người nên nằm đây là cô. Không phải anh. Tại sao phải che cho cô? Anh không cần làm thế. Anh không nên làm thế.

Maeve đấm thình thịch vào ngực Sinbad và nuốt mắt cô bắt đầu tuôn rơi. Mặc cho Maeve kêu gào khản cổ, anh vẫn nằm đó, im thin thít chẳng mảy may cử động.

"Ngươi!" Đột nhiên Maeve ngẩng phắt dậy, đôi mắt đỏ hoe, đục ngầu lườm đăm đăm hăm dọa Beelzebub, kẻ vẫn đang tỏ vẻ thỏa mãn khi đạt được mục đích dù trong hơi tàn. "Là ngươi giết anh ấy! Là ngươi giết chết Sinbad! **LÀ.NGƯƠ ẾT !**"

Cô gằn giọng, từ trong tay phựt lên một quả cầu lửa…khổng lồ phải đến gấp ba lần so với trước đây.

"Ôi không! Con bé không biết nó đang làm gì đâu!" Từ dưới chân thành, bác Dim Dim lo lắng. "Quả cầu lửa của Maeve tạo ra quá lớn so với mức cho phép nên nếu xảy ra va chạm thì sẽ rất nguy hiểm. Chưa kể chính bản thân Maeve cũng sẽ bị kiệt sức khi làm như vậy."

"Bác Dim Dim! Phải tìm cách cứu Maeve!" Eyolf khẩn thiết.

Cùng lúc đó, trên thành, chính Beelzebub cũng ngạc nhiên không kém những người khác. Dù hắn đã kiệt sức khi bị mất máu quá nhiều, nhưng Beelzebub cũng còn đủ tỉnh táo để nhận biết rõ hắn đang trong tình thế nguy hiểm. Hắn giết được Sinbad, nhưng hắn không ngờ ả phù thủy này mới chính là nhân vật hắn nên tiêu diệt ngay từ đầu. Ả có thể làm nổ tung cả tòa lâu đài này với cái khối lửa đỏ rực trong tay ả. Hắn bấn lọan, muốn tìm cách thoát thân nhưng tứ chi của hắn rã rời, không thể cử động được.

"Không…Kh-không…"

**"Ngươi phải chết!"**

"Giết ta r-rồi…thì hắn cũng k-không số-sống…l-lại."

Lời của hắn như một cơn sóng lớn đập vào, giã nát trái tim mỏng manh của cô. Phải rồi, hắn nói đúng! Cho dù hắn có chết thêm một trăm, một ngàn lần nữa thì anh cũng không sống lại. Giữa trận tiền, cô có thể là người chiến thắng…nhưng trong trận tình, cô đã trở thành kẻ bại trận. Cô thua rồi. Thua mất anh rồi. Maeve chùn tay, toan bỏ cuộc.

Nhưng chính trong thời khắc ấy, hình ảnh Sinbad lại ùa về ngập tràn trong ký ức cô. Anh là một chiến binh dũng cảm, luôn luôn chiến đấu vì công lý và chính nghĩa. Anh không bao giờ bỏ cuộc. Cho dù khó khăn và nguy hiểm đến mấy anh cũng không lùi bước. Hôm nay cũng vậy, anh đã chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng để giải cứu cho cô và các dân làng thoát khỏi sự cai trị của Beelzebub. Có hay không có Sinbad ở đây, tinh thần đó vẫn phải được tiếp tục.

**"NGƯƠI PHẢI CHẾT!"**

Maeve quắc mắt, thét lớn, nén nước mắt vào trong và phóng quả cầu rực lửa về phía Beelzebub vừa cùng lúc một quả cầu trắng khác được bác Dim Dim phóng lên từ dưới chân thành.

**BÙM!**

Cả Beelzebub cùng lâu đài của hắn chìm trong biển lửa. Những chiến binh dưới chân thành vội vàng chạy lùi ra xa tìm chỗ núp trước khi tòa lâu đài sụp đổ.

Không ngòai dự đóan của Dim Dim, giây phút Maeve phóng đi quả cầu lửa cũng là lúc cô nghe như tất cả sinh lực đã bị rút cạn. Những gì tiếp theo sau đó chỉ còn là một Maeve bị đánh bật ra xa bởi sức nổ và bất tỉnh. Rất may mắn, cô, cùng Sinbad và Dermott đã được bao bọc trong một khối cầu trắng bay lơ lửng và đưa ra khỏi nơi khói lửa nhờ phép thuật của Dim Dim.

Tất cả đã kết thúc. Beelzebub chết và phép thuật của hắn cũng tiêu tan. Dermott được trả tự do. Sự thanh bình một lần nữa, lại quay trở về trên đảo. Chỉ tiếc rằng cái giá để đánh đổi chính là sự mất mát, hy sinh của các chiến binh dũng cảm bao gồm cả thuyền trưởng con tàu Nomad.

_~ To be continued_


	17. Chapter 17: Tìm lại

CHƯƠNG 17: TÌM LẠI

Maeve mở dần đôi mắt nặng trĩu. Nặng. Nó nặng đến nỗi mọi vật xung quanh như nhòe đi và cô chẳng thể nhận ra ai đang đứng cạnh. Vẳng đâu đó là tiếng người mừng rỡ gọi Firouz đến khi trông thấy cô đã tỉnh. Cô mấp máy, nhẹ như hơi gió và chẳng thành từ…

"Sin…Sinb…"

"Tránh đường! Tránh đường cho thầy thuốc nào!", Firouz, nhà bác học và giờ kiêm luôn cả chức danh thầy thuốc vội vàng dạt mọi người sang hai bên và chạy đến bên giường để kiểm tra cho cô.

"Cô ấy ổn!" Anh chàng thông báo sau một lúc và tất cả đồng thanh thở phào nhẹ nhõm. "Nhưng rất yếu, cần nghỉ ngơi thêm."

"Tạ ơn thánh Allah! Ổn là tốt rồi! Thôi để cô ấy nghỉ ngơi đi!". Ai đó gợi ý. Nhưng… ai đó là ai? Mơ hồ. Cô không thể phân biệt được ai và ai nữa. Sự vật xung quanh vốn đã nhòe giờ lại càng mờ hơn. Bao nhiêu sức lực như thể lại bị rút cạn một lần nữa. Đen. Một màu đen trước mắt. Và rồi mắt cô không còn thấy gì nữa. Tai cô không còn nghe gì nữa. Maeve chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Có lẽ cũng khá lâu trước khi cô nhận ra cô đang chìm trong một giấc ngủ dài và đã đến lúc cô cần thức giấc khỏi cơn mơ. Maeve khẽ cựa mình, cô muốn nâng tay lên để dụi mắt nhưng mãi vẫn chẳng thể nhấc nổi. Ai đó… ai đó đang nắm chặt lấy tay cô. Maeve cựa quậy một lần nữa và lần này cô dùng hết sức để nhướn mắt, xác định bóng người đang ngồi cạnh cô. Bang! Hình ảnh cô thấy trước mắt như một bùa chú giáng mạnh vào trí não cô, khiến Maeve phải rụt người nhắm chặt mắt trở lại, thở sâu trấn tĩnh vài giây rồi mới dám mở hờ mắt lại để nhìn cho rõ hơn.

"Dậy rồi sao?"

Giọng nói…. nhẹ bỗng như một làn gió nhưng lại mang đầy hơi thở của yêu thương ấy….

"Sin-Sinbad…Sinbad. Là anh?" Cô thở nhẹ. "…Đây là thiên đàng hay địa ngục?" Cô ngó quanh quất, có cảm giác rất quen rằng đây chính là phòng ngủ của cô suốt hai năm qua…nhưng rồi có lẽ đó chỉ là ký ức của cô khi còn sống. Vì … Sinbad đã chết rồi, và việc cô nhìn thấy anh nghĩa là chắc chắn cô đã chết.

"Đây là phòng em, Maeve à!" Sinbad dịu dàng trả lời, "Đừng nhìn anh như vậy. Anh không phải ma. Anh còn sống mà!" Anh lót một chiếc gối vào sau lưng đỡ cô dậy và nhẹ nhàng vén một lọn tóc lòa xòa vào sau tai Maeve.

"Số-sống?" Cô lắp bắp, tay đưa lên sờ vào mặt anh rồi lại tự véo vào đùi… **anh** để chắc chắn cô không phải đang nằm mơ.

"Ui da…! Cách kiểm tra của em cũng ít có ác lắm, Maeve à!" Anh nhăn mặt càu nhàu, tỏ ý trách móc và gỡ vội tay cô ra khỏi đùi anh. Rồi như để giải đáp tiếp thắc mắc của cô, anh mỉm cười nói tiếp "Lúc đó anh bị trúng bùa chú của Beelzebub. Anh có nghe em gọi, nhưng đau quá nên không đủ sức trả lời và rồi thì ngất đi. Anh đã tưởng lần này toi rồi…nếu không nhờ em."

Anh mỉm cười nhìn cô, ánh mắt xanh màu biển lấp lánh dịu ngọt đã bao lần khiến tim cô xao xuyến. "…Nhờ có em, Maeve à, nhờ món quà sinh nhật mà em dành tặng cho anh. Chiếc áo này!" Sinbad nhướn mày nhìn xuống chiếc áo sơ mi trắng, bị cháy khét lẹt và lủng một lỗ to tướng trên lưng áo mà anh đang cầm trên tay.

"Ờ…Em…làm cái này sao?" Cô nhìn xuống chiếc áo nhăn rúm biến dạng. "Ừm…cứ coi như là em làm, và ờ…em đã định tặng nó cho anh. Nhưng…làm sao nó có thể cứu mạng anh?" Cô gái tóc đỏ bối rối.

"Em không nhớ gì sao? Bác Dim Dim đã nói cho anh biết chuyện sau khi anh tỉnh lại. Rằng em đã ếm một lọai bùa bảo hộ lên chiếc áo này, giúp cho anh tránh khỏi thương tích. Cũng không hẳn là không bị gì, cái áo đã hy sinh và lưng anh cũng bị phỏng một chút nhưng may là không nguy hiểm tính mạng. Mà cũng không hẳn là không thương tích gì, thật ra khi tỉnh dậy thì ngực anh có một vài vết bầm khá lớn do có người bị kích động nên…cứ dộng, rồi đập thình thịch bấn lọan để gọi anh dậy." Anh khẽ liếc nhìn cô một lát khiến hai má của Maeve ửng hồng rồi mới chịu nói tiếp. "Thôi bỏ qua chuyện đó, mà nói chung là quà sinh nhật mà làm được vậy thì cũng là có thành ý lắm rồi! Hôm nào rãnh thì làm thêm một cái mới bù lại cho anh nha!" Sinbad nháy mắt, kết thúc nốt câu chuyện với vẻ thích thú.

Maeve sững ra một lúc như để ngấm dần từng câu từng chữ của anh trước khi mở miệng lầm rầm hai chữ "Đồ ngốc!" Cô cảm thấy anh rất ngớ ngẩn khi vẫn cố trêu chọc cô vào giờ phút này, và lại càng thấy anh ngốc hơn khi cứ toe toét sau khi suýt mất mạng chỉ vì đỡ dùm cô. Nhưng trên hết tất cả những thứ đó, cô mừng vì anh ở đây, bên cạnh cô, ngay lúc này. Anh sống. Anh đã sống.

"Tự nhiên nói anh ngốc…" Sinbad nhíu mày càu nhàu, rồi bỗng anh đánh tay như sực nhớ ra điều gì đó. Anh liến thoắng, "Mà nè, sẵn nói luôn là mọi người đã ra ngòai cả rồi. Họ phải giúp dân làng thu dọn lại bãi chiến trường. Dermott cũng ở đó, nó an tòan lắm, đừng lo. Eyolf cũng dẫn theo Sigrid ra ngòai rồi, anh ấy nhờ anh trông chừng em dùm. Anh là phế binh nên được đặc cách ở lại… Và mặc dù anh không phản đối (cũng có thể nói anh sẽ an tâm hơn nếu anh ở đây bên cạnh em), nhưng anh nghĩ sau này em nên nói chuyện lại với Eyolf về cách anh ấy đối xử với em. Thật không hay khi bỏ ra ngòai trong khi em đang…"

Maeve chẳng nghe thêm được gì cả. Mắt cô đỏ hoe và nước mắt như chực trào ra. Đâu đó trong sống mũi, cô nghe cay cay mùi hạnh phúc. Đâu đó trên chót lưỡi, cô nghe vị ngọt đến đắng lòng. Trước đó là bao địa ngục khổ ải để rồi bây giờ tin vui cứ như những cơn sóng ào ạt, nhồi liên tục, tới tấp kéo đến vây lấy cô. Sự thật quá thật để là mơ. Maeve mím môi, tay cô run run lướt nhẹ trên má anh như thể cô sợ anh sẽ vỡ tan thành bọt biển nếu chỉ cần một chút sơ sót, một chút sẩy tay của cô.

Sinbad hiểu cô đang nghĩ gì. Anh khẽ nắm lấy tay cô, mỉm cười rồi dùng tay còn lại kéo đầu cô vào lòng mình. Áp tai cô sát vào tiếng thở của con tim anh.

"Thật, Maeve à. Là sự thật."

Và chỉ chờ có thế, cô bật khóc nức nở trên vai anh. Cô siết chặt vòng tay quanh anh và Sinbad cũng ôm cô chặt như thế. Những lúc như thế này đây, anh muốn được ở bên cạnh, chăm sóc cô, chia sẽ cùng cô những nụ cười, những giọt nước mắt, và yêu thương cô như thể sẽ không bao giờ có ngày mai. Thỏang đâu đó trong tiếng nấc của cô, anh nghe tiếng cô cười. Nhỏ thôi, có một chút run run nhưng lại ấm lòng đến lạ kỳ.

Cả hai cứ thế, ôm ghì lấy nhau mãi một lúc mới thả tay ra. Sinbad giúp cô phù thủy Celtic của anh lau nước mắt và buông vài câu đùa chọc cho cô cười. Rồi đột nhiên, mặt cô đanh lại như thể Maeve vừa sực nhớ ra chuyện gì đó. Cô chống tay, lấy sức lùi lại, tựa lưng vào tường và tạo khỏang cách giữa hai người.

"Sinbad…Cái áo!"

"Ừm?!"

"Cái áo đúng…đúng là em có may làm tặng anh, nhưng…nhưng em đã kịp tặng đâu! Đến cuối cùng, nó vẫn nằm trong chiếc hộp em giấu dưới giường mà. Không…không lẽ…" Hai má cô ửng hồng, lắp bắp.

"Đúng rồi." Sinbad đáp, thản nhiên và nhân tiện giải thích thêm mà không mảy may nhận ra mặt cô nàng đỏ dần lên theo màu tóc rực lửa nổi tiếng của cô. "Thì anh tìm được nhật ký của em, đọc được gợi ý, tìm được câu thần chú, rồi thì anh nghĩ biết đâu sẽ tìm thêm gì được nên anh kiếm thử dưới giường em và…"

"Nói lại xem!" Maeve trợn tròn mắt cắt ngang lời anh.

"Anh kiếm được cái hộp dưới giường…"

"Không! Trước đó nữa!"

"Thì anh đọc nhật ký của e…m…" Sinbad kết thúc câu với một cảm giác không được tốt lành gì cho lắm. Cái cảm giác khi một thằng nhóc làm sai, sai rất sai và sắp phải bị mẹ nó đánh đòn bỗng trỗi dậy cồn cào trong anh. Sinbad chẳng hề thích cái ý nghĩ bị Maeve trừng phạt một chút nào hết. Không một chút nào.

Khẽ khàng, anh thò một chân xuống giường.

"Nhật ký…" Maeve lầm bầm, mắt trợn tròn nhìn anh.

Một chân khác của anh đã đặt xuống sàn bình an.

_Sẽ ổn thôi, giờ thì chỉ cần xoay lưng lại, đếm đến ba, chạy ù ra cửa là thoát mà._

"…của em."

_Chuẩn bị nào._

"Nhật ký của em?"

Một…hai…baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

"Nhật ký của em? Làm sao mà anh dám?" Maeve hét lên giận dữ, ném cái gối về phía chàng thuyền trưởng đang chạy ù đến cửa. Nhờ phản xạ lanh lẹ, anh ngã người ra sau né được cái gối đầu tiên và vừa khi Sinbad ngẩng lên lại thì một chiếc gối thứ hai đã bay tới, phang thẳng vào mặt anh khiến Sinbad ngã lăn quay. Không hiểu sao lúc đó Sinbad lại có một ý nghĩ lạ lùng là rất may mắn Maeve đã không lưu lạc tới Trung Hoa. Nghe đồn ở đó họ dùng cục đá làm cái gối ngủ.

"Ui da! Đau!" Anh giả bộ nhăn mặt, ra vẻ tội nghiệp hòng khơi gợi chút lòng thương từ nữ phù thủy xinh đẹp.

"Đáng đời! Ai bảo đọc trộm nhật ký người khác." Cô xoay mặt đi, không thèm liếc anh dù chỉ nửa con mắt. Có vẻ như chiến thuật mủi lòng không thành công rồi, đành dùng chiêu tâm lý vậy. Anh thu hết can đảm, tiến lại gần cô, không quên cẩn thận nhìn xem Maeve có đang âm mưu giấu một trái cầu lửa nào ở trong tay không. Sinbad không sợ chết. Chỉ là anh không muốn chết như một cục than. Chẳng hay ho gì đâu và cũng thật may, cuộc chiến vừa rồi đã làm Maeve tiêu hao không ít sức lực. Có lẽ cô sẽ chẳng tạo được quả cầu lửa nào trong mấy ngày tới.

Anh ngồi nhẹ nhàng xuống giường cô, và nở một nụ cười cầu hòa hết sức dễ thương.

"Xin lỗi! Anh xin lỗi, được chưa?" Anh vuốt vuốt tay cô. "Nhưng em cũng không thể phủ nhận là nhờ anh đọc trộm nhật ký của em mà anh đã tìm được cách cứu em…ừm, và Dermott…ờ và cả dân làng này nữa. Em nghĩ sao? Lấy công chuộc tội chứ? Thề có Allah, chuyện này sẽ không có lần hai. Thật đấy!"

Maeve vẫn im lặng. Và cứ mỗi giây trôi qua, lòng anh lại càng nặng trĩu hơn tự hỏi không biết Maeve có tha thứ cho anh không. Phải sau cả mấy giây, cô nàng tóc đỏ mới cất tiếng.

"Chuyện đọc trộm…coi như bỏ qua. Không tái phạm là được…Nhưng…nhưng Sinbad, khi anh nói anh đã đọc nhật ký của em… có phải…có phải nó cũng bao gồm cả những suy nghĩ của em về …anh?" Cô ấp úng, gom hết can đảm để nhấn mạnh từ cuối cùng.

Anh gật đầu. "Ừm…", và hiểu cuộc nói chuyện này đang rẽ sang hướng nào.

_~ To be continued_


	18. Chapter 18: Khởi đầu

HƯƠNG 18: KHỞI ĐẦU

"Anh…Maeve…anh…Thật ra Maeve à, anh vẫn luôn biết tình cảm em dành cho anh. Và hãy tin anh, đó không phải là tình cảm một phía. Nhưng Maeve, chúng ta… chúng ta không thể." Mỗi chữ thốt ra là mỗi lần anh nghe như bị một nhát dao đâm. Đau. Đau lắm. Tim anh như một mảnh giấy mỏng manh bị xé nát thành từng mảng nhỏ rồi thả trôi, vùi dập trong sóng nước của biển khơi. Cảm giác mất đi cô hai năm trước thậm chí còn không đau bằng lúc này khi phải ngồi đây, mặt đối mặt với cô và nói những lời đẩy cô ra xa khỏi vòng tay anh.

Cô nhìn anh trâng trâng, "Em… không hiểu." Đây là một câu trả lời cô không thể ngờ tới và phải cố gắng lắm cô mới có thể dằn lòng không để nước mắt tuôn rơi trước khi anh cho cô một lý do hợp lý.

"Maeve…" Sinbad xoay đầu sang hướng khác, không thể làm ngơ trước nỗi đau ẩn chìm trong đôi mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ ấy. "…Maeve…anh nghĩ em đang bối rối. Phải…là bối rối. Gặp lại anh và mọi người hẳn đã gợi lại nhiều ký ức vui vẻ trong em, bao gồm cả tình cảm mà em đã dành cho anh. Nhưng Maeve à, quá khứ sẽ mãi là quá khứ. Và rồi nhanh thôi, em sẽ giật mình tỉnh giấc, sẽ lại nhận ra hiện tại và tương lai mới là thứ quan trọng nhất đối với em." Sinbad nghe như tim mình vừa lỗi một nhịp khi anh thốt ra những lời nói đó, phủ nhận tất cả tình yêu của anh, giẫm đạp lên kỷ niệm của hai người và phụ lòng tin nơi cô. Nhưng Sinbad không có sự lựa chọn nào khác. Khi mới biết chuyện của cô, anh đã từng rất cay đắng muốn rời bỏ tất cả mọi thứ và cho rằng chẳng có thứ hạnh phúc nào cho kẻ thứ ba khi phải nhìn người mình yêu trong vòng tay kẻ khác. Rồi anh nhận ra anh đã sai ở cái giây phút cô nhào tới ôm chầm lấy anh trên tường thành, ở cái khoảnh khắc sinh tử đó mà anh quyết định giơ lưng hứng chịu tất cả vì cô. Là thế, với Sinbad, không có gì quan trọng với anh hơn Maeve, bao gồm cả sinh mạng của chính anh. Và giờ đây khi ngồi cạnh cô, anh thật lòng rất mong cô được hạnh phúc, dù trong 'hạnh phúc' đó không có sự tồn tại của anh. "Maeve, Hãy tin anh. Hãy trân trọng gia đình nhỏ hạnh phúc em đang có. Người chồng chung thủy và đứa con gái kháu khỉnh sẽ luôn là điểm tựa…"

"Cái gì?" Cô hét cao giọng, mặt đỏ bừng bừng, ngắt ngang lời khi Sinbad đang thao thao bất tuyệt bài diễn văn của anh. "Gì mà chồng? Gì mà con gái? Anh đang nói lảm nhảm cái gì vậy Sinbad? Có phải chấn thương vừa rồi đã làm ảnh hưởng đến não anh không?" Có lẽ cô đã không giận thế này nếu anh chịu thành thật thừa nhận anh không yêu cô, phải, đơn giản thôi, chỉ cần anh nói không yêu cô thì Maeve sẽ để anh đi. Cô sẽ không giữ anh một khi trái tim đó đã không thuộc về cô. Đằng này Sinbad lại cứ vòng vo và viện cớ đủ điều để từ chối cô khiến Maeve không cam tâm và cô nhất định sẽ không bỏ qua dễ dàng.

"Con gái…ờ…là Sigrid? Và chồng là …ờ Eyolf?" Sinbad trả lời mơ hồ. Có điều gì đó trong thái độ của Maeve khiến anh cảm thấy rụt rè với chính lập luận của mình.

"Sinbad, đó là câu hỏi! Không phải câu trả lời!"

"Ừ thì…" Anh tằng hắng. "Em đừng làm anh bối rối nữa! Chẳng phải Sigrid gọi em là 'mẹ' và Eyolf là 'ba' sao? Và chẳng phải em giới thiệu Sigrid là 'con gái của em' sao?"

"Phải!"

"Vậy thì em còn đang cãi gì? Sigrid là con em và Eyolf là chồng."

"Không phải!"

"Không phải?"

"Đúng!"

"Cái gì?"

Sinbad đứng bậy dậy, giơ hai tay lên đầu rồi ôm mặt tỏ thái độ bỏ cuộc với kiểu đấu đá vô lý của cô nàng trong khi Maeve cứ nhìn anh chăm chăm cho đến khi cô không nhịn được nữa và phì cười. Cô không thể ngờ lý do… lại đơn giản đến vậy. Lý do của anh hóa ra lại chẳng là lý do gì cả và nét mặt khổ sở rối như tơ vò của anh ngớ ngẩn một cách đáng yêu, khiến cô không thể nhịn cười.

"Này, cười đủ chưa?" Anh nhịp nhịp tay, có vẻ sượng trước thái độ bông đùa của Maeve khi anh đang rất nghiêm chỉnh. "Giờ thì cô phù thủy à, cô có vui lòng soi sáng cho kẻ hèn này được biết vì sao điều tôi vừa nói bị xem là lố bịch, biến tôi thành một thằng hề và khiến cô cười lăn lộn không hả?"

"Xin lỗi Sinbad! Em không có ý định giễu anh." Một tay Maeve che miệng và tay còn lại cố véo thật đau vào đùi để cô không thể cười được nữa, và kể từ đó Sinbad đã hiểu ra câu thành ngữ 'cười ra nước mắt'. Rất may lần này tay cô đã chọn trúng mục tiêu cái đùi và không đi lạc qua bên anh. "Nghe này…em là mẹ của Sigrid."

"Thì đó…"

"Sụyt! Em đã nói xong đâu. Phải, em là mẹ, theo cái kiểu 'mẹ nuôi' ấy."

"Hở? Vậy em giải thích sao…khi mà… khi mà Sigrid có mái tóc đỏ rực lửa của em và đôi mắt xanh của Eyolf?" Sinbad ra sức bảo vệ luận điểm của mình dù chính anh cũng phải tự hỏi anh đang làm cái quái gì mà phải ra sức chứng minh mình đúng trong trường hợp này. _Thiệt ngớ ngẩn hết sức_. Sinbad rủa thầm trong đầu.

"Thì sao?" Maeve hờ hững đáp. "Tóc đỏ không phải là một đặc quyền… Có vẻ như anh vẫn chưa hiểu…" Maeve thở dài rồi ra dấu cho anh ngồi xuống cạnh cô trước khi cô tiếp tục câu chuyện. "…Sau lần cuối cùng ta gặp Eyolf, anh ấy trở thành thuyền trưởng và trở về xứ Viking. Một thời gian sau, anh ấy đã gặp và lấy người con gái mà anh yêu thương và trùng hợp cô ấy cũng có tóc đỏ như em. Trong chuyến hải hành cuối cùng của Eyolf, chiếc tàu bị đánh đắm trong một cơn bão và bằng cách nào đó, họ trôi dạt và mắc kẹt tại hòn đảo này. Em vô tình tìm thấy họ trên bãi biển, bất tỉnh. Lúc đó, vợ Eyolf lại đang mang thai Sigrid ở tháng thứ tám và đã rất yếu. Biết mình không qua khỏi, cô ấy nhờ em bắt đứa bé ra sau khi cô ấy… ra đi. Một chút sau thì… mẹ Sigrid tắt thở, em đã làm theo di nguyện của cô ấy và vô tình trở thành mẹ nuôi của bé…"

Maeve kết thúc câu chuyện với một nét buồn thỏang qua trên mặt cô. Sinbad hạ giọng trầm xuống và nhìn cô ái ngại, "Maeve, anh rất tiếc…"

"Em không sao!" Cô nở một nụ cười, trấn an anh. "Đó là một khỏang thời gian rất khó khăn cho Eyolf nhưng bây giờ tất cả đã qua đi. Sigird rất ngoan và là kết tinh tình yêu đẹp nhất mà cô ấy để lại cho Eyolf."

"Ừm! Nhưng nói vậy…em và Eyolf…giữa hai người…ờ…ừm…không có gì?" Anh đổi đề tài.

"Có gì là có gì?" Cô nhướn mày, nhỏen miệng vờ như không hiểu.

"Ừ thì… tình cảm đặc biệt." Anh gãi gãi đầu, vẻ bối rối. "Chắc là không có…ờ…phải không?"

"Không, thuyền trưởng à! Cũng đã có lúc anh ấy muốn tiến xa hơn, nhưng em đã từ chối…"

"Thật?" Mắt anh ngời sáng, hấp háy vẻ vui sướng.

"Em gạt anh làm gì?"

"Nếu vậy… sao em không nói sớm? Lại còn làm anh tưởng em đi lấy chồng… xém nữa hù chết anh." Sinbad ôm lấy tim, thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Vậy sao anh không trực tiếp hỏi em thay vì ngồi đó nghĩ vẩn vơ? Anh là thuyền trưởng, là một chiến binh chứ không phải một nhà văn. Ngay cả ngớ ngẩn như Firouz và dửng dưng như Doubar mà cũng đã biết cả rồi…" Maeve thở dài, ngán ngẩm. Tính cứng đầu của Sinbad đôi khi rất đáng yêu, nhưng cũng có lúc nó làm cô phát điên lên. Lẽ ra anh đã có thể hỏi, nhưng anh lại chọn im lặng để rồi tưởng tượng ra đủ thứ chuyện, tự hành hạ bản thân, rồi tự trách móc cô. Hỏi có tức không chứ!

Trong lúc ấy Sinbad lại đứng ngây ra mãi một lúc lâu và mường tượng dường như Doubar đã cố nói điều gì đó với anh trước đó, chỉ là Sinbad chẳng cho anh cơ hội để nói. Nhớ lại, anh vỗ đầu cái bốp rồi bật cười, nhận ra bản thân đã quá nông nỗi và ngớ ngẩn.

"Ngu thiệt!" Anh vỗ đầu, buộc miệng nói.

"Là tự anh nhận! Em chưa nói gì nha…" Cô phụ họa, trêu anh.

"Nè, nhắc cho em nhớ nha, có bao nhiêu cô gái muốn được thấy cái sự ngu dễ thương của anh mà không có cơ hội nha." Anh nhỏen miệng cười, xích lại gần cô.

"Sự ngu dễ thương? Ngôn ngữ gì lạ đời vậy?" Maeve nhíu mày nhưng cũng đồng thời trở nên cảnh giác hơn với cái giọng lả lơi của anh. Cô dịch người ra sau một chút, gia tăng khỏang cách giữa họ và chờ anh trả lời.

"Ý anh là…" Sinbad đưa tay, xoay mặt cô lại hướng về anh, giọng trầm lại tỏ vẻ nghiêm chỉnh. "…không phải cô gái nào anh cũng dành thời gian và công sức quan tâm, rồi tưởng tượng lắm thứ về chuyện đời tư của cô ta. Anh rất bận, anh mãi bận tìm một cô phù thủy Celtic mà anh đã để lạc mất suốt hai năm qua. Anh tìm cô gái đó ở mỗi bến cảng, mỗi thành phố, mỗi làng mạc mà anh ghé qua… nhưng không nơi nào có lưu dấu chân cô."

"Sinbad…"

"Sụyt!" Anh khẽ giơ một ngón tay lên chặn ở môi cô. "Mỗi lần thuyền rời bến xa bờ mà vẫn vắng bóng cô là mỗi lần anh nghe tim mình chết một ít. Nhiều đêm anh ngó lên bầu trời đầy sao, tự hỏi ở một nơi nào đó cô có nhìn thấy chung một bầu trời với anh. Bao lần anh gào khản cổ gọi tên cô chỉ để rồi lời anh tan theo từng cơn gió đêm khi thuyền ra xa bờ. Lắm lúc anh tự hỏi nếu một mai gặp lại, liệu tình yêu trong anh và cô có phôi phai sau bao năm tháng và bao núi sông ngăn cách. Đã có lúc mệt mỏi, anh muốn dừng cuộc chơi lại, và cũng đã có những lúc anh đi vào ngõ cụt đến nỗi gần như quên mất bản thân mình là ai…"

"Rồi sau đó…" Cô khẽ hỏi.

"Rồi thì may là anh không cô độc. Các thủy thủ và cũng là những người bạn chưa bao giờ bỏ rơi anh. Họ ở bên cạnh nhắc nhở, động viên để anh vững lòng bước tới dù đường về còn rất xa xôi." Giọng anh sâu lắng, Sinbad hít sâu rồi khẽ nắm lấy tay cô. "Sau tất cả những khó khăn đó, cuối cùng anh cũng đã tìm được cô, người con gái anh yêu. Là em, Maeve, vẫn luôn là em!"

Một giọt nước mắt ấm nóng chảy ra trên mắt cô. Không như mọi lần, Maeve để cảm xúc tuôn rơi trước anh. Hai năm trước cô đã sai, cô đã để những đám mây đau thương của quá khứ che lấp hiện tại và vùi dập tương lai. Cô đã phủ nhận tình cảm của mình, đã chạy trốn con tim và cả anh. Lần này thì không, cô sẽ sửa sai và cô sẽ làm được.

"Em yêu anh."

Sinbad nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc. Anh vốn không ngạc nhiên với câu trả lời của cô, chỉ là anh đã mất quá lâu để được chính tai nghe ba chữ ấy. Dùng một tay khẽ gạt đi giọt nước mắt trên mi cô, tay còn lại anh nâng mặt cô lên gần và đặt vào đôi môi hồng ấy một nụ hôn dịu ngọt.

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên họ hôn nhau nhưng cảm giác lần này khác trước rất nhiều. Không nông nỗi, không bồng bột, không ngượng ngùng. Cô chậm rãi nếm cái vị mặn đong đầy yêu thương của biển trên môi anh, cái vị đắng của bao năm tháng mòn mỏi tìm nhau trong sóng trong gió, và cái vị ngọt của cảm giác đã tìm thấy bến bờ, đã về nhà. Sinbad khẽ nghiêng đầu, ấn sâu môi anh vào môi cô và đột nhiên…

"Xin chào! Tôi về rồi đây!"

Vừa thóang nghe tiếng Firouz gọi vọng ra từ cửa, cả hai đã giật mình tách nhau ra và thất thần nhìn nhau với ánh mắt tôi-biết-thế-nào-cũng-có-kẻ-phá-đám-mà.

"Thề có Merlin…" Sinbad gầm gừ và đứng bật dậy trong sự ngạc nhiên của cô nàng tóc đỏ. "Anh quay lại ngay, Maeve. Hai phút thôi!"

Giữ đúng lời của một thuyền trưởng, Sinbad bước ra và nhanh chóng trở về cạnh Maeve trong tích tắc. Anh cẩn thận khóa cửa phòng rồi xoay sang nở một nụ cười khá gian xảo khiến cô không khỏi bất an.

"Anh đã làm gì, thuyền trưởng?" Maeve nhướn mày, nhìn anh.

"Làm chuyện anh cần phải làm." Anh nhún vai và rồi không để cô kịp thắc mắc thêm, anh đã khóa môi cô bằng một nụ hôn nồng nàn khác. Họ sẽ nói chuyện sau… một lúc nào đó…nhưng không phải bây giờ, không phải lúc này.

Vài giờ sau, thủy thủ đòan Nomad đã phải phá khóa, giải cứu Firouz ra khỏi một chiếc tủ lớn trong góc nhà.

"Cậu bị sao vậy Firouz? Có trộm à?" Doubar lôi nhà phát minh ra, và giúp cởi trói cho anh chàng.

"Không…" Firouz thở hụt hơi.

"Quái vật đánh chiếm?" Bryn mơ màng gợi ý dù cô nàng biết tỏng làm gì có chuyện con quái vật nào chui vào nhà mà nhốt người chứ.

"Không…" Firouz lập lại một lần nữa, tay vuốt vuốt ngực thở không ra hơi.

'Vậy là ai?' Anh chàng da đen vòng tay tạo một dấu hỏi.

"Nói ra chẳng ai tin nhưng Doubar, cậu em quý của anh, và phải…thuyền trưởng yêu dấu của mấy người đã khóa tôi trong tủ đấy!" Firouz hằn học trước sự ngạc nhiên của những người còn lại. "Coi nào! Tôi chẳng vu oan đâu. Ban nãy khi tôi vừa về đến nhà thì đã thấy Sinbad đứng chờ sẵn. Cậu ta chẳng nói chẳng rằng, chỉ mỉm cười rồi ra dấu dẫn tôi vào đây. Thế là điều tiếp theo mà tôi biết là mình đã bị đập vào gáy, bị trói tay trói chân, bị bịt mồm và bị tống vào cái tủ này!"

"Thề có thánh Allah! Cậu có chắc đó là Sinbad mà chẳng phải một kẻ giả danh nào không?" Doubar nhíu mày, bán tín bán nghi. Điều Firouz vừa kể quá mơ hồ và Sinbad chẳng phải lọai người sẽ đối xử với bạn mình như vậy trừ phi cậu ấy có lý do riêng. Dù sao đi nữa, anh cũng sẽ hỏi cho rõ.

Rồi tất cả cùng kéo nhau qua phòng Sinbad vừa kịp lúc thấy anh chàng cùng cô nàng phù thủy bước ra khỏi phòng trong dáng vẻ, đầu tóc và quần áo như thể cả hai vừa mới đánh trận xong.

"Maeve! Cô tỉnh rồi!" Chàng mập lên tiếng và vòng một tay ôm lấy cô nàng.

"Aye! Chỉ là ngất một chút thôi. Không cần bận tâm!", cô mỉm cười rồi dứt ra, đủ để cho Doubar chú ý vài điểm lạ…

"Maeve, hình như có vết gì đỏ trên cổ cô."

"Chắc vết rận cắn!" Firouz nhận xét thản nhiên.

Trông một thóang, mắt cô trợn to rồi lấm lét sờ tay lên cổ như cố ý che đi vết ấy. Mặt cô đỏ bừng, bấn loạn quay sang cầu cứu Sinbad khiến anh chàng trở thành đối tượng tiếp theo bị Doubar soi…

"Chú em nhỏ à, hình như chú cũng bị cắn nữa kìa. Ủa mà, không chỉ một mà tới hai vết lận…" Đột nhiên Doubar im bặt như thể nhận ra điều gì đó, mắt chàng mập hết quay sang nhìn Maeve rồi lại đến Sinbad và trở về Maeve trong khi hai nạn nhân của vết 'rận' cắn cứ đỏ mặt cả lên, loay hoay né tránh ánh mắt anh. "Thề có thánh Allah!"

Như đã đủ hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra trong vài giờ trước, thủy thủ đòan Nomad cố nín cười để giữ thể diện cho chàng thuyền trưởng cùng cô nàng phù thủy đang bẽn lẽn đứng nép đầu sau lưng chàng. Tất cả thủy thủ đều tế nhị quay đi trừ một người như vẫn chưa hiểu lắm thế cục nên vẫn quyết tâm xông tới.

"À… tôi không hiểu lắm vì sao mọi người cười nhưng chuyện đó có thể để sau. Cái chính là tôi muốn hỏi tại sao Sinbad lại nhốt tôi…ặc ặc…"

Vừa khi ấy, Firouz đã bị Doubar bịt miệng lại từ phía sau và lôi đi sền sệt. Đâu đó trong không gian tĩnh lặng của căn nhà vẫn còn vang vọng tiếng cười của thủy thủ đòan, tiếng Doubar lầm bầm chửi ai đó là 'kỳ đà cản mũi', và tiếng của hai trái tim đã tìm được nhịp đập chung.

Sinbad quay sang nhìn Maeve với một nụ cười tinh nghịch.

"Cũng đến lúc họ phải biết rồi… Cứ để họ cười, chán thì sẽ im thôi!" Anh vuốt nhẹ một lọn tóc của cô vào sau tai, không quên đặt một nụ hôn phớt lên trán Maeve.

"Ừm! Sóng, gió, và những cuộc phiêu lưu mới sẽ nhanh chóng làm bọn họ quên!" Cô gật đầu.

"Nói vậy là… em sẽ trở về tàu Nomad cùng anh…a hèm, cùng mọi người? Vậy còn con gái em và Eyolf thì sao?" Sinbad nhấn mạnh vế phía sau của câu hỏi một cách không cần thiết.

"Anh ghen sao, thuyền trưởng?" Cô trêu.

"Không! Chỉ là… anh vẫn luôn có một trái tim đa cảm và độ lượng, đủ để quan tâm đến người anh yêu và tất cả những người yêu thương cô ấy!" Anh nhếch mép một cách ngạo mạn.

"Ừ… ừ…! Em sẽ quay về tàu Nomad! Em vẫn còn một số chuyện chưa giải quyết xong với Rumina và đằng nào thì em cũng không thể thích nghi ở một nơi quá lâu được Sinbad à. Eyolf và Sigrid sẽ ổn thôi, anh ấy rất kiên cường và là một người cha tốt. Bác Dim Dim thì… có lẽ sẽ ở lại đây thêm một thời gian nữa để giúp xây dựng lại đảo. Dù sao bác ấy cũng đã gắn bó với nơi này suốt hai năm qua…" Cô không quên nhoẻn miệng cười, bổ sung "…ý là nếu Caipra không phiền lòng…"

"Nghe lý tưởng đấy!" Anh nhận xét với nụ cười tỏa nắng. Suốt hai năm qua, Sinbad vẫn luôn mong chờ cái ngày này, khi anh tìm được cô và bên nhau, họ lại có những chuyến hải hành, những cuộc phiêu lưu mới. Giờ thì nó đã thành hiện thực. Cái cảm giác đó quả thật chẳng có từ ngữ nào diễn tả cho được.

"Thật kỳ diệu Sinbad à!" Maeve quay sang nhìn anh. "Chỉ mới hôm trước ta gặp lại nhau. Hôm qua ta đã đánh bại tên ác quỷ và hôm nay mình đã tay trong tay. Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá nhanh…cứ như thể đó là một giấc mơ."

Anh mỉm cười, kéo đầu cô vào vai anh. "Không phải là mơ. Nhưng đó cũng chính là điều làm cho cuộc sống thêm thú vị. Vì chẳng ai biết trước ngày mai sẽ ra sao nên người ta mới càng phải biết quý trọng thực tại. Mặc dù anh phải thừa nhận anh đã chẳng màng đến thực tại trong suốt hai năm qua và chỉ mới bắt đầu nhận ra chân lý này gần đây… hai ngày trước chẳng hạn."

Sinbad kết thúc bài diễn văn mà ngay cả chính anh cũng phải thầm tự hào với chính những lời lẽ thâm thúy xuất thần của mình. Rồi đột nhiên…anh chàng có một linh cảm chẳng lành như thể mình vừa nói sai điều gì đó.

_'Hai ngày! Hai ngày!'_

"Ôi không…hai ngày!" Anh thốt lên hỏang hốt. "Thề có thánh Allah! Maeve, lập tức thu dọn đồ đạc. Chúng ta phải đi ngay! Firouz, Rongar, Doubar, Bryn! Mau! Mau! Mau! Phải đi ngay lập tức!"

Sinbad nắm tay cô lôi sền sệt về phía cửa.

"Nhưng Sinbad… sao gấp rút…" Maeve chưa kịp kết thúc câu hỏi thì đã bị anh chặn lại với một nét mặt kinh hòang.

"Vì Nomad, Maeve! Vì tàu Nomad! Anh mà không trở về kịp thì toi mất!" Sinbad đáp, tai nghe văng vẳng lời căn dặn của chính mình với các thủy thủ còn lại trên tàu trước khi cập bến _'Nếu hai ngày nữa mà tôi không trở lại, các bạn hãy dong buồm về Baghdad và bán chiếc Nomad đi…'_

_~ The End_


End file.
